Csárli Béku És Béku És a képzelet világa! 8
(Történnek dolgok de mégis már az időgép 8-adjára csinálja ezt. Legalább is inkább sokadjára... Mi fog még történni itten?) (Csárli Béku nézi a gépet) (Visszaemlékszik egy különös dologra.) (Elfogták Csárli Békut és egy kocsiban lett lekötözve. Clónok viszik el... Maisie Clónok) 214-Maisie: Szerinted mi lesz ezzel a kis köcsöggel? Csárli Béku: (Csendben mondja a 214-es Maisie-nek.) Anyád... 235-Maisie: Áh! faszom tudja... Elvisszük Gonoszan Szép Emmához azt kész megkapjuk a jutalmunkat. Faszom az egészbe. Csárli Béku: (Megint halkan mondja de most 235-ös Maisie-nek.) Azt már nem fogod... nem fogjátok... megtenni ezt... (Megjönnek Timmy-ék kinyírják a clónokat és elviszik haza Csárli Békut és kikötözik őt) Timmy: Még szerencse hogy nem kínoztak meg. Kornél: Heh ja. Csárli Béku: Köszi hogy segítettetek. A legjobb barátok vagytok basszameg ha ti nem jöttök meg már rég kibaszódtam volna. Timmy: Ja. Ez van. Te mindig kihoztál minket a szarból és segítettél sok dologban. De ezt viszonozzuk is. Ugye Kornél? Kornél: Ja. Csárli Béku: Fasza már alig várom hogy játszhassunk valami fasza játékkal vagy valamit csináljunk... Timmy: Ja mi is! Kornél: Ja. (Befejeződik az emlék.) (Chatel Timmyvel.) SzlavikovicsTamas: Szerinted mi történik ha előjön mégegyszer a világ? Csarlibeku: Fogalmam sincs... SzlavikovicsTamas: Szerinted megtörténik mégegyszer? Csarlibeku: Nem tudom... nem akarom ezt mégegyszer. SzlavikovicsTamas: De várjál... Nem törölted a világot? Csarlibeku: Nem... Mert? SzlavikovicsTamas: Mi terved van még vele? mi olyan fontos ottan? Csarlibeku: Csak annyi hogy vége legyen ennek a faszságnak... tele a faszom már az egész világgal de... vissza kell térnünk oda. SzlavikovicsTamas: Ha az időgéped őrült... akkor sehogy se tudnánk leállni. Nincs itt idő. Itt mintha a világ vége lenne de... Tudod te azt. Hogy nincs. Várj! Hallok valamit nálatok fele. (Csárli Béku és Maisie csókolóznak és ezután hallják meg a hangot és abbahagyják a csókolózást.) Maisie: Mi volt ez? Csárli Béku: Várjál csak... (Odamegy az időgéphez.) (Belépés) Csárli Béku: Várjál csak... Mi a fasz- Időgép: A KÉPZELET VILÁGA BELÉPÉS! ÉRVÉNYBE LÉPNEK A DOLGOK... ELINDULÁS! (Beszippantja őket az időgép) (1.Fejezet: Visszatérve.) (Betekintés: 1992.December.31. 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Egyedül... aztán sok clónnal. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút... az Enios Stratigi és az autóút körül. Megint itt... vajon mik történnek még itten?) (Csárli Béku És Béku És a képzelet világa! 8) (Csárli Béku és a többiek eltünnek... de Csárli Béku felkel és az autópályán találja magát...) Csárli Béku: Úristenem... mi történt itt? (Leesik egy hópehely.) Óóó... már értem... szóval itt kibaszottul esik a faszom hó a való életbe meg nem... na mindegy... Elmegyek a köcsögökhöz talán tudnak-e segíteni. (Odamegy a táborhoz... inkább a nagy várszerü bázisra és kopog a kapun) (Kinyitják és leütik) Diánána: Te kis balfasz! (Röhög) azt hitted bebaszatunk téged a picsazúzóba mi? Áháhá... na mindegy... (Csárli Béku felkel) Csárli Béku: Már csak ez kellett... Diánána: Na mindegy... Mi van veled basszameg? Esik a baszott hó mi? Csárli Béku: Ja basszameg.... Na de mindegy. Egy kérdés: Hol vannak a többiek? Diánána: Én itt vagyok! Csárli Béku: Szerinted hogy jöttem ide? Tudod... az időgép ledob mindenkit mindenhova... Diánána: Nem tudom... tudod mit? Inkább menjünk el a házadhoz... Ott majd meglátjuk mi fog történni ott. Csárli Béku: Okés. (2.Fejezet: A házban nincsenek ott akiket én keresek.) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Diánánával és a clónokkal. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor ház. Csárli Béku és Diánána megkeresik a többieket hogy ők hova tüntek.) (Megérkeznek.) Diánána: Okés Csárli Béku... akkor menj be én addig itt várok. (Csárli Béku kiszáll a kocsiból) Csárli Béku: Okés. (Odamegy a házhoz és kopog az ajtón.) Ákhpántó: Cshárlhi Bhékhu! (Beengedi) Ákhpántó: Shráchok! Ihtt vhan Cshárlhi Béhkhu!!! Éhs ah khis... nhem... nhem nhem khis hhanem nhagy khonvojáhvahl vhan ihtt! (A Többiek örülnek és megjön Hayley.) Hayley: Csá! Csárli Béku: Csá. Hayley: Hallod lenne egy kis dolog amit akarok neked mondani. Csárli Béku: Nah... mondjad. Hayley: A többiek azt mondják hogy Nüroszt itt látták még 1 héttel ezelött... nem tudom mi a fasz van pedig csak most érkeztünk meg. Na mindegy a többiek fent vannak... Ha így részletesebben akarom mondani itt vannak. Csárli Béku: Oké köszi. (Felmegy) Mais: (Ha nem tudnád ki ő, ő a való életben nem, nem a regény való élet dimenziójában hanem annál az a valóságban való Maisie Williams-ről mintáztam aki a Trónok harcában szerepel. És... igen. Mondhatnám ő is egy testvér. Amúgy meg 5 ikertestvér Csárli Béku, Kutyuli, Maisie (Ő is olyan de a második hasonmása.) Diána és Mais. Mind annyian egyszerre születtek meg... Jah... Ez van srácok- De várjál már mi ez a sok szöveg?) Nem tudom mi van már... igazán jó lenne ha itt lenne Csárli Béku- HÉ ITT VAGY! Csárli Béku: Sziasztok! Maisie: Azt hittük már hogy eltűntél. Csárli Béku: Mé szerintetek én egy kibaszott tábor közelében vagyok és már itt is vagyok? (Röhög) na mindegy... mi van veletek? Kutyuli: Semmi se... Látjuk itt van Diánána és a kis kompániája. Hova megyünk? Csárli Béku: El a picsába. Gyertek! Többiek: Oké! (Lemennek és bemennek a konvojba.) Diánána: Na mehetünk köcsögök? Clónok és a többiek: Igen! Diánána: Okés akkor indulhatunk a táborba! (3.Fejezet: A Táborban lévő dolgok de... valami közeleg.) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 09:06. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút, Enios Stratigi tábor. Csárli Békuék visszatértek.) (Megérkeznek a táborhoz) (Bemennek a táborba) Diánána: Csárli Béku... ha egyszer börtönbe kerülünk... ajánlom én hogy egyszer kijutunk... Csárli Béku: JÁJ! ne is emlékeztess arról a szarról. Diánána: Mindegy is. (Jön egy clón Diánánáékhoz.) 284567-Diánána: Diánána! Megérkezett három kocsi... valszeg Timmy-ék azok. Diánána: Oké. (Kimennek) (Ott van Timmy, Kornél, 1-Emma, 1-Hayley, Panka, Éva, és Nichole) Timmy: Csárli Béku! (Kezet fogva haverian ölölik meg egymást ahogy kornéllal is. Mivan bazdmeg ezt buzisnak gondolod?) Csárli Béku: Régóta nem láttalak titeket... Jah persze én mindennap látlak titeket! Kornél: Jogos! Timmy: Jah. Na mi történik ezen napon még? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom. (Telefonon felhívja Ákhpántó Csárli Békut de ott van a tábornál egy kicsit messze.) (Felveszi a telefont.) Csárli Béku: Várjá. Mondjad! Ákhpántó: Hhalhod... Jhönnek ah khöcshögöhk... VHIGYHÁZ MHAGHADDHAL! (Megfordul. És ott jönnek... ebből háború lesz...) Csárli Béku: Á picsába! (4.Fejezet: A "kis" csata.) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 09:13. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút, Enios Stratigi tábor. Most Gonoszan Szép Emma Vad-Emma társaival elindultak hozzájuk hogy a csatát megnyerjék de... Vajon nyernek?) (Megérkeznek és az úton a három kocsis 234 Vad-Emmával teli konvoj megérkezik.) Csárli Béku: Mi a... Pedig őket nem kellett volna belerakni BASSZAMEG! 105-Vad-Emma: Jaj ne érezzétek magatokat olyan nagynak kis köcsögök! Mais: Ezt akarjátok?! AKKOR BASSZÁTOK MEG! (Elindult a csata. Kemény.) Diánána: Okés... Akkor eszerint jól állunk a kibaszott csatából... Kis köcsögök. 1238-Diánána: Diánána épp fordítva van. Diánána: Picsába! És... akkor... HOZZÁTOK A KÉMIAN REAKCIÓT! 1238-Diánána: Diánána az épp nincs nálunk. Diánána: A FASZOMBA! akkor mi van nekünk? (A csatát nézi de mindjárt vége.) Diánána: Ezerkétszázharmincnyolvas Diánána amikor azt mondtad hogy baszottul veszíteni fogunk azt arra értetted hogy kibassz velem?! Mert ez nem volt jó. 1238-Diánána: DE HÁT A SZEMEM BASZOTTUL NEM TUDJA MIT CSINÁLNAK BAZDKI JAJ LÁTOM MÁ- (Gránátot dobtak hozzá és elrepült és meghalt.) Diánána: Micsoda mészárlás... De várjá mik azok a másik clónok- Csárli Béku: MI A FASZ AZ A KOCSI?! WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Felborul a kocsi.) (5.Fejezet: A "kis" csata I. - Azt mondja... Maisierr?) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 09:23. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút, Enios Stratigi tábor.Gonoszan Szép Emma És egy bizonyos ismert Maisierr nevü ellenségek majdnem megnyerték a csatát de... Miért így jelennek meg így?) (Mindenki szétesett... Még a Vad-Emmák is... MIVAN AZT HITTED ŐK NEM?!) Maisierr: Lám lám lám... Hát... megint elkezdődött ez... Elöbb sok ellenségetek volt most meg?! Áh... tudod mit? Menjünk el innen a faszom kivan már ezekkel a szarokkal... Nem kellett volna ide hoznod. Faszom essen beléd. Gonoszan Szép Emma: Mivan bazdmeg? Csak mutatni akartam valamit. Mindegy majd késöbb... (Elmennek és a többiek felkelnek aztán bemennek a táborba.) (Bemennek a tanácsterembe) (Mindenki csendes de megszólal Mais.) Mais: ...Valaki megmondaná mi a fasz volt ez?! Diánána: Tudtommal csak Gonoszan Szép Emma volt de- Várjá... Ki is ez a Maisierr? Csárli Béku: Még nem tudjuk... Majd kiderül elöbb-útóbb... (Megjelenik egy dimenzió átjáró.) (Csárli Béku eldobja a pisztolyát és belemegy) (Csárli Béku találkozik apjával és nagyapjával és látja hogy atomrobbanás következik... és visszatér) Csárli Béku: (Émelyeg.) Áaah... Mi a f- (De a pisztoly visszatért hozzá.) Mais: Hallod jól vagy? Csárli Béku: Bazdki... El kell mennünk az ürbe... (Kijózanodik ezután.) (És talál egy cetlit.) Diánána: Úgy is itt áll napok hosszat az a sok 8 talán... ja nyolc kibaszott rakéta. Na gyerünk! (6.Fejezet: Fel az űrbe!) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 10:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút, Enios Stratigi tábor aztán az űr. A többiek most felindulnak az ürbe különös okok miatt ami még nem derült ki.) (Bemennek a rakétákhoz.) Kutyuli: Csárli Béku. Csárli Béku: Mi az? Kutyuli: Ha nem térünk vissza... megszoptuk a faszt. Csárli Béku: Jah... reméljük azért nem lesz sok gond. Így ezután. (Bemennek) 2945. Irányítóközponti Diánána: Minden megvan? Többiek: Meg! 2156. Irányítóközponti Diánána: Akkor... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Felszállás- (Megölik) Csárli Béku: Mi a- Maisierr: Ne is gyertek vissza... Garantáljuk GSZE-el hogy minden jobb lesz itt! Csárli Béku: Gonoszan Szép Emma és a kis Maisierr... Tudod mit? Bazdmeg! (Kilép) (7-8.Fejezet: Egy különös űrállomáson és Mi folyik itten?.) (Betekintés: 1993.Január.01. 10:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Az űr, A Föld körül, Clón-Űrállomás. A többiek most megérkeztek egy különös clónokkal teli űrállomással.) (Kimennek) (Megnézi a cetlit) "Csárli Béku. Keress meg engemet a Holdon vagy a Marson! Nagy dolgok készülődnek a két bolygó és a híd között... Siess! - 2-Kerris" Csárli Béku: (Kiköpi a vért a szájából) Remek. Mais: Mi az? Csárli Béku: (Megmutatja neki a cetlit) Ez! Mais: Na bazdki- Diánána: Na jóvan gyerekek ti tudjátok mi a fasz folyik ottan szóval ja... mehetünk is! (Bemennek a portára) Csárli Béku: (Kopog) Helló! Van itt valaki? (Előjön egy clón) 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Üdvözöllek titeket! Ez itt a Clón Űrállomás a föld felett lévő nagyszerű űrállomás ami vagy 810 éve szolgál itten! Csárli Béku: Öhm helló a nevem Csárli Béku és itt a csapat annyi dolog lenne hogy ti nem gonoszok vagytok? 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Nem, nem mi valójában jók vagyunk minket nem taszítottak ki. De azért majdnem megvoltak az árai ennek... Csárli Béku: Sárcok el tudunk menni innen? Vagy nem? Ákhpántó: Nhem! Nhem mhegyh ehz ah szhar! Ihtt rhaghadthunkh! Nékhténé: Bahszkhi!!! Csárli Béku: Kúrvára köszi szépen! Na szóval megtudjátok javítani ezeket a tragacs fosokat? 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Hát persze! már mi is fejlődtünk az ilyenekben és sokan dolgoznak itt. Csárli Béku: Hányan vagytok ti így összesen? 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Úgy... 100,400,700,1000... Olyan 10573-en. De a javítók és szerelők összesen 4373-en vannak a dolgozók 2257-en és az építők 4046-en Csárli Béku: (Elkussol aztán megszólal) Őőőh... okés... Kösz. 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: TAKARODJATOK IDE ÉS JAVÍTSÁTOK MEG AZT A RAKÉTÁT. 2 órát vesz igénybe szóval ja. Addigra megtudnátok ti nézni kint az űrállomáson a szabad űrben ott a dokkolónál hogy mi van ott? Mert eléggé ijesztő hely lett... Csárli Béku: Na mi a történet? 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Pár évvel ezelött olyan 25 évvel ezelött egy clón csapat tért ide vissza de valami elragadta őket azon a helyen... És az a hely a raktár ami hát a dokkolóban van... Azt mondják radioaktív hordók, cuccosok és persze lények vannak ott... De én nem hinném hogy ebben a baszott világban lennének egyátalán állatoknak helyünk... Na mindegy! Elvállaljátok? Csárli Béku: Ja... persze. Kössetek nekem életbiztosítást rá (Röhög) 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Hát... okés. (Röhög ő is.) Na most menjetek! Aztán lehet hogy le lesz rövidítve a szerelés és a javítás... Jobb mint soha. Csárli Béku: Okés... Srácok gyertek van dolgunk. Mais: És még is mi az? Csárli Béku: (Mennek és megállnak) El kell mennünk a dokkolónál lévő kintálló raktárba. Mais: Hát- Oké. (Tovább mennek.) (9.Fejezet: Egy rejtély az űrállomáson.) (Betekintés: 1993.Február.17 10:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Az űr, A Föld körül, Clón-Űrállomás, Dokk állomás. A többiek most megérkeztek egy különös clónokkal teli űrállomással. De van valami kint a dokkállomásnál!) (Ki mentek a dokkolóhoz és a raktárnál keresik a clónokat.) Csárli Béku: Mi a- (Talál űrpisztolyt.) (Az van ráírva hogy Oxigén Galaxis Köztársaság és a föld közreműködésével. Ja és véres a pisztoly) Csárli Béku: Srácok ez valami kibaszás velem? (Odamegy Kutyuli) Kutyuli: Oxigén Galaxis Köztársaság... csak nem a- (Előjön egy Maisie Clón) Csárli Béku: BAZDMEG! (Lelövi és a clón meghal.) (Felveszi a rádiót) Figyeljetek ezek már rég elmentek és a marson élnek. 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: És még mi volt ott? Csárli Béku: Egy Maisie Clón. 8328-Űr-Diánána-Clón: Okés. Akkor mehettek ha akartok mert készen vannak a rakéták és meglettek javítva. Csárli Béku: Okés... Köszi. (Lerakja a rádiót) Srácok! megyünk! (10.Fejezet: Áttérés a marsra.) (Betekintés: 1993.Április.28 10:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Mars. A többiek elmentek az űrállomástól és persze most eljött az ideje hogy a marsra menjenek a holdra és persze az átjárónál az Űrhídnál.) (Lezuhannak avagy leszállnak. Vagy mit tudjuk mi csak legyen valami.) (Kimennek a rakétákból.) Csárli Béku: (Szippant) Hát itt is olyan a levegő mint az űrben. Mais: Ja tényleg. 1-Hayley: Amúgy meg miért van ez? Csárli Béku: Mert itt azt találsz vagy találhattál ki amit akarsz vagy akartál ezért ez is létrejött... Szóval régóta ez van ebben a világban. Ugye elfelejtetted? 1-Hayley: Ja. Maisie: Okés srácok induljunk! Diána: Ja el kell mennünk abba nagy városba ami ott van. (11.Fejezet: Történet a Tíltott Clónokról, Új-Csernobil és különleges történetek.) (Betekintés: 1993.Április.28 10:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Mars, Nagy határok, Új-Csernobil aztán a Tíltott (Halálos) Zóna. A többiek most eljutottak.) (Új-Csernobilban) Diána: Mond... mi történt itten Diánána? Diánána: Várj... majd még elmondom de elöbb... ismerős ez a hely. Csak nem a- Csárli Béku: Igen. Ez akarna lenni de ez már más hely. Diánána: Elöbb még erről a városról mondhatnám hogy igen tudjátok melyik ez de ez a hely is más. Még nagyon régen 120.000 körül eldöntötték az emberek hogy ha már a marson vannak és már minden meglett akkor már ezt a várost is megtették azzá ami még nem lett... (Elmennek a tíltott zónához) Diánána: Egyszer... még 1.460.000 évvel ezelött voltak ezek a kihalt clónok akiket Tíltott Clónoknak hívtak. Ezeket társadalom szerint kitlították őket és ők nem tudtak mást tenni mint elmenni a földröl. És itt lettek vadak és Tíltottak. Aki idejött az meghalt... volt is aki túlélte. (12.Fejezet: Magmat - A Clónok városa.) (Betekintés: 1993.Április.29 16:10. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Mars, Nagy határok, Magmat. Ez itt a clónok városa... nincs mit mondani.) (Bejönnek) Csárli Béku: Sok a Hayley,Emma,Diánána,Panka és Éva clón... aha... szóval értem miért hívják clónok városának. 1-Hayley: Itt kit fogunk keresni? Diána: Montint. Itt van erre fele. Mais: Avagy egy clóntól kérünk segítséget. (Odamennek egy clónhoz) Csárli Béku: Öhm... bocsi hogy zavarunk de sokan vagyunk és kérdeznénk mi hogy hol található Montin Akartas? 9214-Diánána: Raghadgih minh? (Mit akarsz?) Ighen. Ismhearhlek. Teh vaegy Csáerli Brékh? nhem? Csárli Béku: Öhm... értek én Orkkul... a többiek is. (A Clón lenyeli a kajáját majd bekap egy savanyú vattát majd kiköpje.) 9214-Diánána: Öhh... bocsánatot kérnék. Az orkk nyelv itt errefele gyakori. 98%-a Magyar és Orkk 1% És Orkk-Magyar meg 1%. Kit kerestek? Maisie: Oké... ez először fura volt... a másik meg... egy Montin Akartas nevü embert keresünk... 9214-Diánána: (Eszik.) Nem ismerem. Montin Akartas??? Vagy Mántin Ákartás? Hogy kell kiejteni? Diána: Montin Ákártász de ez ne foglaljon el téged. Ismered? 9214-Diánána: (Még mindig eszik.) Mmm-Mmm... Hogy néz ki? Diánána: Szürkés haj, 191 cm magas... mély hangú nyílván templomi öltözethez hasonló ruhát vesz fel. 9214-Diánána: Óóó! hogy az! (Lenyeli a kaját.) Gyertek ott van a Híd Utca 01-en! mostanság csak hetente egyszer megy ki a nagyvilágba... Látogassátok meg! Kutyuli: Köszi. (Elmennek az utcába és megtalálják a házat és oda mennek.) (Csárli Béku kopog.) Montin: Köszi nem fogadok mára senkit se köszi szépen! Csárli Béku: Hé Montin! Én vagyok az! Nem ismersz fel? Montin: Hát... sajnálom de azt se tudom kinek a hangja vagy de emlékeztetsz egy Csárli Béku nevü barátomra. (Kinyitja.) Montin: (Nézi a többieket.) Hát ti? Hogy kerültök ide? Gyertek be! (Bemennek a clónok maradnak) (Leülnek a többiek.) Csárli Béku: Mond bazdki... miért maradtak hátra a clónok? Montin: (Röhög) Nem férnének el. Csárli Béku: És itt éled a mindennapjaidat? Diána: Hát bazdmeg... nem jó neked a tüdőd szükül oszt meghósz. Montin: Basszameg csak hetente megyek ki. Hetente 3-szor. Mais: 1-szer. Montin: Mivan? honnan tudjátok? Baz... a clón haver... Jaj. Na meséljetek. Mi szél hozott ide? Maisie: Nekünk csak annyi kell hogy körbejárjuk a nagy határokat, Te, 2-Kerris, Űr-Híd, Hold És otthon. Ennyi. Csárli Béku: De amúgy is... miért vagy te itt? mi volt annak az oka a kiváltságok inditéka annak hogy te itt éld le a mindennapjaidat? Montin: Egyszerüen... Nem tudom elmondani... Egyszer még 3 évvel ezelöttröl kerültem ide... vándoroltam össze vissza és... és... Vándorként éltem mindennapjaimat. Diánána: Mióta vagy te vándor? Montin: 47 éve. tán. Diánána: Azt a rohadt életet... Csárli Béku: Azta kúrva... Hát 47? te aztán nem vagy semmi barátom! Montin: Ja... és aztán kezdődött minden... még... Ja. (13.Fejezet: Montin és az út) (Betekintés: 1946.Október.01 00:01. Montin Bekertnek Akartas. a többieknek mesél aközben a történet szálán ő egyedül van. Helyszín: Mars, A Semmi. Montin elmeséli izgalmas de mégis érdekes történetét hogy hogyan múlt el az a 47 év utazás vándorként.) Montin: Mindig is egy vándorként akartam keresni kenyeremet és az italom megvolt... jó hosszú 47 évig. Sokat vándoroltam és nem is tudtam hova megyek... Csárli Béku: Várj... hol voltál? Montin: A Semminél... ottan csak a kifogáshatatlan faluk és illegális házak vannak ottan... Egyikük korrupt falu a másik meg egyszerüen füves volt... azt sem tudtam hol vagyok. Mentem össze vissza és még házakban sem vagy biztonságos... Diána: Hány háznál álltál meg és falunál? Montin: Házakból 17 és falukból 136. Kutyuli: Baz...ki! Montin: Ja... nekem már csak annyi kellett hogy leüljek és igyak valamit. Miközben... ott volt 2-Kerris. (Montin elmegy az utolsó faluhoz a 136 nevü faluhoz és betér egy kocsmához. Leül és kér egy fehér bort.) Daniel Radcliffe: Öm helló hamarosan adjuk a bort addig várj 5 percet. Montin: Köszi- Állj csak meg! Olyan ismerős vagy te nekem! Mondd... mi a neved ha szabad tudnom. Daniel Radcliffe: Daniel Jacob Radcliffe. Magyar-Angol származású, Baján született ember vagyok aki itt dolgozik- Montin: És ki dolgozik még itten? Daniel: Öhm... Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint... Rupert Grintnek hívják... Miért? Montin: Daniel ne bassz ki velem! TE VAGY AZ! TUDOM! Daniel: Nem tudom miről beszélsz... azt se tudom ki vagy de ismerős az arcod. (Visszaemlékszik) Daniel: Mi a... (Elaltatva.) Csárli Béku: Várjál egy percre... elaltattad Danielt és Rupertet? Montin: Csak Daniel volt mert ő a memória elfelejtésében volt... Rupert tudta ki vagyok... és annyit akart hogy eltakarodjon erről a szeméttől büzlő fosgödörtől... De nem lehetett... Rupert Grint: Mi a... Montin? (A Konyhánál vannak.) Rupert: Mit keresel itten? Montin: Jöttem hogy elvigyelek titeket innen. Rupert: Daniel is? Montin: Ja... jó hosszú 1356 km lesz hátra. Rupert: Hova? (Montin Rupertre néz olyan tekintettel hogy egy jó helyre indulnak) Rupert: Csak nem? Csak nem oda? Montin: De-de. Bizony ám. Bezony. Oda megyünk. Rupert: De hát... hogy? kifáradunk,éhesek,szomjasak leszünk. Montin: Nem... itten hogy leszel te szomjas és éhes? Jó bár itt az időgép már őrültté vált. Nah akkor induljunk... Rupert: Jármű? Montin: Egy telibebaszott jármű az én teherautóm... Nah gyere! Vidd Danielt is! Rupert: Okés. Montin: Ezután miután elutaztuk azt a telibebaszott 1356-km-t abból sok év telt el... Mais: Mennyi pontosan? Montin: Ha nem csal az emlékezetem és ha jól tudom olyan... 40 év. (14.Fejezet: Montin és az út I. - A Nagy határokon és a Olympus Monson közepette.) (Betekintés: 1986.Január.24 14:33. Montin Bekertnek Akartas. a többieknek mesél aközben a történet szálán ő Daniellel és Ruperttel van. Helyszín: Mars, Az Olympus Mons hegyen és a Nagy Határok országon közepén. A dolgok változtak... de mennyire?) Montin: Ezután... miután elmúlt soknyi 40 év... ezután a Tíltott Clónok zónáján mentünk... nagy kiterjedelmű volt... Csárli Béku: Hány km-es volt? Montin: Asszem a sűrűsége 145 km volt... kemény határ... a kihalásuk során már csak egy icurnyi picurnyi maradt hátra... icurka picurka... 5-km lett! Ezután... hát mivel 1986 volt... akkor volt az hogy kihalni kezdtek azok a szemetek... (Mennek.) Daniel: Srácok! látok valamit- őőő... valakiket! Montin: Kik vagy mik azok? Daniel: Messze egy várost és sok sok clónt! Rupert: Mikor keltél fel? Daniel: Nem tudok régóta? Rupert: Az jó. Na menjünk. Le megy a nap mire ideérünk. (Elmennek a zónára és találkoznak a clónokkal) A Tíltott clónok 13. Vezetője: Takaodjatok innen! A MAAHA NEM SÜL MAGÁTÓL! Montin: Bazdmeg! (Lelövi és meghal a clón.) Daniel: Itt vagyunk! ("Köszöntjuk Nagy Határoknál!" Írja a tábla.) Montin: Oké srácok azt hiszem mi most jók vagyunk! (Lelövi egy orlövész clón Rupertet a torkán.) (Montin odafut és megpróbálja megállítani a vérzést és a halált de már késő.) Montin: NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM NEM! NEM HALHATSZ MEG! EZT ÉN NEM ENGEDEM! TE VELEM ÉS DANIELLEL MÁR HOSSZÚ IDEJE VAGYTOK ÉS EZ VOLT A CÉLUNK VÉGE! ÉRTED?! A VÉGE! Rupert: (Meszólal pár szót közben a vértől ne mtud beszélni köhög tőle) Fih... Fih... (Köhög) Fih... gyelj... Legyél Danih... (Köhög) ellel... ha még se én megha- (Lelövik fejen Danielt.) Daniel: Nehh... (Leesik és meghal) Rupert: Eh... mindegy... Cshak... anny.. hi... legyhen hogy... hogy.. hogy... HOGY... Montin: Mi Rupert? MI?! Rupert: Hogy vigyházz... magadra. (Meghal) Montin: NEEEEEM! NEEEÁÁÁÁÁ! (Eldob egy kést az orlövész fejébe és eltalálta.) (Montin Elfut) (15.Fejezet: Ahol el kellett menni azt már nem kell) (Betekintés: 1989.Március.05 23:00. Montin Bekertnek Akartas. a többieknek mesél aközben a történet szálán megint egyedül van. Helyszín: Mars, Nagy Határok, Magmat. Montin már nem mehet sehova... vagy mégis?) (Elmegy Magmat-ba.) 9254-Diánána: HÉ! te ott! Várjál csak... te vagy Montin Akartas? 9214-Diánána: Várj hagyjad! Ja ő az! A haverom! Gyere megmutatom hol az otthonod. Montin: Kösz... Montin: És... igen. Elérkeztünk a történet végére... Sajnos. Diána: ...És? mi lesz ezután? Csárli Béku: (Gondolkodik és rájön az ötletre.) TUDOM! Mais: És mi az? Csárli Béku: Az hogy a clónok tárgyalását követően nem volt igaz az a 3 év! EZ EGY NAGY HAZUGSÁG VOLT AMIT MONTIN SZEMÉBEN NEM VOLTAK A POFÁJUKNAK ELMONDANI NEKI! Gyertek itt vár ránk ÚJ-BUDAPEST! Láttátok már a múzeumját? GYERTEK! (16.Fejezet: Új-Budapest és annak a múzeumja.) (Betekintés: 1993.Május.04 10:54. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Mars, Nagy Határok, Új-Budapest. Sokak szerint Új-Budapesten van egy történelmi múzeum... de hát... minden van ott.) Csárli Béku: (Szippant) ÁH! Új-Budapest! nah gyertek van itt egy múzeum mint már mondtam. (Bemennek a múzeumba) Csárli Béku: Minden volt ezen a bolygón... Hogy miért van étel és Víz? A Mars eleve rendelkezett Vízzel... 10.000-évvel ezelött kirobbant az Olympus hegy alja. Jó nagy, és jó víz... van ott... Szóval onnan származik. Az étel meg... hát azt hozták de az állatok 14%-a innen a többi meg a földről... jah. 86%-a a földről... Nah mindegy Diánána meg tud párat az Űrhídról és a Clónokról akik a Magmatnál vannak és a emberek akik a Marson meg a holdon is megbújnak... meg az Oxigén galaxison de ott már mindenki meghalt mert a galaxis felrobbant a másik meg hogy az Űrhídon és a clón állomáson is dolgoznak jé... Igen. Na pofázz nekik Diánána! Diánána: Na szóval... az volt hogy 1.000.000 évvel ezelött az emberek majdnem a kihalás szélén álltak mert a clónok kiakarták nyírni őket mert eleve egy pusztító gépezetek bocsi... emberek voltak... Az emberek győztek de kevesen maradtak... 4.000.000.000-an. Aztán vártak rá 2 évet és eljött a 7.000.000.000... Fura mi? a való életben ezt meg sem tudom érteni. Na mindegy! És ezután építettek ők egy nagy teherrakétát ami nekünk van csak az ott messze a holdon van... és az a mienk az csak 1.000.000 személyzetű úgyhogy ja. A Nagy teherrakéta csak 1.000.000.000 embert szállított el de az már nem létezik... Van teleportikus Időszerkeztő ami lehetővé teszi a csoportos teleportálást. Fura mi? Na és ezután jöttek a marsra és a holdra az emberek de ezután miután az az 500.000 év elmúlt késöbbre 500.000-ben amit mondtam azok krisztus elöttiek és akkoriban a tíltott clónok és persze a clónok pedig késöbb jöttek... És hát ők kezdtek háborút az Űrhídnál amin az emberek nyertek... 1-Hayley: És mivan az Űrhíddal? Diánána: Ja hát az Űrhíd! Ja ja ja... öhm... űrhíd... űrhíd... űrhíd... űrhíd... Ja megvan! Na szóval az emberek azt 10 éven át építették ami a hold és a mars távolsága az össz 10.000 km és persze szuperszónikus gyorsvillamossal mennek és hát a szállítmány ott sose áll meg. Egész, álló, nap. Minden nap mennek a szállítások még ki nem mondva a csatát amiről beszéltem. Na. Elmegyünk a holdra? Maisie: Miért? Csárli Béku: Mert ott van egy fontos személy aki majd kijuttat minket a szarból ha baj van. Kutyuli: És még is ki lenne az? Csárli Béku És Diánána: Hát 2-Kerris! Csárli Béku: Na menjünk akkor Horbenre! és az állomásra indulás! (17.Fejezet: Horbenen és a holdon.) (Betekintés: 1993.Május.09 07:33. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Mars aztán Hold, Horben aztán Horbeni Rakétaállomás aztán Nyragi falu. A többiek most elmennek a holdra megkeresni 2-Kerrist... vajon még ott van és a másik kérdés: Haza tudnak-e jutni?) (Horbenen.) (Elérkeznek az állomásra és felszállnak a rakétával és elérik a holdat. De nagy nehezen. Lezuhannak meghibásodás miatt és az Űrhídon kötnek ki... de közel a holdhoz.) Csárli Béku: Áhh! mindenki jól van? Többiek: Ja/Igen! Csárli Béku: Oké... akkor készülődjetek mindjárt ott leszünk csak 10 perc és ott leszünk! (Nyragon.) Diánána: Hát... akkor 2-Kerris tudja hogy megyünk el innen. (Keresik a falun 2-Kerrist.) Csárli Béku: Figyelem! Aki látta ezt a lányt az azonnal szóljon! 1,65 cm magas, 51 kg súlyú és szeret utazni! (Előjön a tömegből 2-Kerris.) Csárli Béku: Hát te? Mit keresel te itten? 2-Kerris: Ez hosszú... a levél meg végtelen lehetne... de. Ja. Itt vagyok! (18.Fejezet: Krisztián emlékei.) (Betekintés: 2016.Január.21 18:05. Pető Krisztián. Otthon. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Most egy kis rövid betekintést nyerünk az én írásaimba.) Krisztián: Na akkor ezt megteszem hogy elmegy a holdra a másik meg az lesz hogy megkeresik 2-Kerrist... (Beírja.) Krisztián: Á! meg is van. De... legyen az is hogy hamarabb mennek haza de azért legyen hosszabb ez a történet azután meg jöhetnek a többi alkotásaim is amik majd kijönnek egy idő múlva... (19.Fejezet: Elindulás.) (Betekintés: 1993.Május.20 13:46. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Hold, Nyragi Rakétaállomás aztán a Clón űrállomás. Most elindulnak haza de még egy dolog van hátra az előző fejeztről: Mi volt az a Maisie Clón?) Csárli Béku: (Nézi a hold tájat.) Hát... nem is tudom... van értelme visszatérni? 2-Kerris: VAN! Szerinted mi itt akarunk maradni? Csárli Béku: (Elmosolyodik) Na látjátok ezt szeretem... Amikor kérdezel valami hogy maradjunk-e egy ilyen helyen miközben ő nem arra gondol hanem ő is arra gondol amire mindenki... Haza. Na! Gyertek vár ránk a teherrakéta! Diána: Mivan má ilyen gyorsan meglett? Csárli Béku: Dia... ezen és a marson is van egy rakétaállomás... Jó a földön is de ez mindegy... Van itt ezer teherrakéta. Igaz együtt felrobbantva az Oxigén Galaxissal együtt... Nah gyertek vár ránk a jó haza--- Diánána: Mióta vagy te itt? Csárli Béku: ...és aztán megtudjuk mi a fasz folyhatna ott de hát ez van értitek... 2-Kerris: Sok napja vagy hónapja... változtak az idők de- (Valami hörög) Diánána: Öm... Kerris... én azt hiszem már nincs több clón akik még Jó-normálak lennének... Itt egy Maisie Clón- 2-Kerris: MI?! CSÁRLI BÉKU! Csárli Béku: Azután mehetünk is haza- Mivan? 2-Kerris: EGY MAISIE CLÓN! 8274-Maisie: MEGHÁL ITT MINDENKÍ! ÁHÁHÁHÁÁ! (Csárli Béku lelövi.) Csárli Béku: Háh... ennyi volt... ilyenért- (De előjön még egy.) 2869-Maisie: ÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ! Csárli Béku: Oké egy tervet javaslok és még pedig a következő- Diána: Mi lesz az? Csárli Béku: Futás. Diánána: Mivan? Csárli Béku: FUTÁS! (Futnak a többiek.) (Elérik a rakétát és az utolsó a holdon lévő Maisie Clón meghal a rakéta tűze által.) (Eljutnak a Clón Űrállomásra.) (Kiszállnak.) Csárli Béku: Okés... akkor már tudjuk hogy egy clón Maisie clón volt itt... Akkor menjünk is el... Kutyuli: Miért? Csárli Béku: Mert egy kicsit kigyulladt a dokkoló és a teherrakéta is felgyulladhat. Na menjünk! (Vissza mennek beszállnak és elindulnak a földhöz.) (Lezuhanni készülődik a teherrakéta és nem lehet a rakétát leállítani.) Csárli Béku: SRÁCOK! AZT HISZEM MÁR IRÁNYÍTHATATLAN EZ A RONCS! 2-Kerris: DE MIÉRT?! Csárli Béku: NEM TUDOM DE HAMAROSAN- Mais: MEGHALUNK! Csárli Béku: ELTALÁLTAD! DE ITT MÁR NINCS IDEJE A POFÁZÁSNAK ÉS ITT A VÉ- GEE!- (Belecsapódnak a Nagy István utcánál lévő vasút dombjánál. A rakéta darabjai széthullanak.) (20.Fejezet: Börtöni mulattság.) (Betekintés: 1993.Május.20 13:46. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Nagy Isrván Utca aztán Vasút, Vasúti Börtön. Egy új dolog következik be aminek nem kellett volna... Maisierr-ék idefele járva megtalálják Csárli Békuékat és elviszik őket a világ legkönyörtelenebb Ember-Clón börtönébe: A Vaskúti Börtönbe.) (Csárli Békuék félhomályosan figyelik a Gonoszokat.) Maisierr: Na... akkor mi lesz ezekkel? Gonoszan Szép Emma: Elvisszük őket a világ legkegyetlenebb börtönébe. A VASKÚTI KIBASZOTT BÖRTÖNBE! (Elviszik őket.) (A Vaskúti Börtön felkelnek a többiek a saját cellájukban.) (Csárli Béku felkel.) Csárli Béku: Eh... mi a- Mais: Még jó hogy nem basztuk el... Maisie: Az a szar rakéta becsapódása baszta el! Kutyuli: Na kuss legyen! Csárli Béku komában van. Diána: Honnan tudod? mindjárt szétbaszlak titeket az anyátokba! (Csárli Béku fel áll.) Maisie: Na menjetek a picsába- Diána: KUSSOLJATOK MÁR! (A többiek vitáznak.) Mais: Még se kellett volna ezt megmondani bazdmeg- Csárli Béku: Császtok! Kutyuli: Mi... nem hittük el de- Csárli Béku: Bekómálva? komolyan bazdki? Na akkor mindegy... Mais: Srácok? Nem akarok zavarni de- Van egy olyan érzésem mintha itt lenne Diánána- Diánána: (Előjön a cella sarkából lévő árnyékból) Diánána? Ja ja... Nah srácok kinek el elbaszni a fejét egy szökésnél? (Elmosolyodik) Na? Csárli Béku: Te kibaszott zseni! Hogy tudtál ideérni? Diánána: Azt mondtam a clónoknak hogy ha nem raknak egyszerüen egy üres cellába akkor megbaszom mindegyiket... És magamnak be is teljesedett az hogy ti is idekerültök. Na akkor gyertek itt van egy vésett lyuk a falon. Csak egy kis pillanat és- 9294-Maisie: MIT CSINÁLSZ?! Diánána: (Leköpi és oda megy a közelébe és egy szúrós vésőtűvel megöli.) (És folytatja tovább a fúrást) (5 perc múlva) Diánána: És... Megvan! Srácok csak lopakodjunk ne fedjük fel magunkat! (Kimennek a cellából) (Telefoncsőrgés) Csárli Béku: (Felveszi) Mi az? Mond gyorsan! 2-Kerris: Itt vagyok kint elrejtőzve a többiekkel. Hány perc mire ide értek? Mais: Hülyéskedsz?! 1 óra legalább. (Leteszi a telefont) (Lemennek a lépcsőn mert a többi cella az 1. emeleten vannak) (Kinyírják a clónőröket és előjö több.) Csárli Béku: CLÓNOK! FELSZABADÍTALAK TITEKET! GYERTEK! (Megnyomja a közelben lévő Piros cellanyitó ajtót és mindegyik cellájában lévő clónok felszabadulnak és elszabadul a káosz is.) GYERTEK ÉS ROBBANTSUK FEL EZT A SZART! AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! Diánána-Panka-Éva-Hayley-Emma Clón-Rabok: AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! (Kimennek a szabadba a többiek.) Csárli Béku: Fúh... Minden megvan? 2-Kerris: (Odadobja a bombát a C4-et Csárli Békunak) Ha te készen állsz akkor minden meglesz. Csárli Béku: (Röhög) Most komoly? (Odarakja a börtön épületének kivülről a C4-et.) Minden megvan anyád. Diána: Azta kúrva na GYERÜNK FEL A TÖBBI CLÓN MÁ VÁR! (Felugranak a konvojra és elmennek) Kutyuli: Csárli Béku? Tesó? Csárli Béku: Mi az? Mais: Elfelejtetted felrobbantani a börtönt. Maisie: Ja. Csárli Béku: Mivan- Ó bazdki tényleg! (Megnyomja a gombot és felrobban a börtön) Ennyi kész is van! Diána: Okés akkor. (21.Fejezet: Itt az ideje a csapatot teljesen felszedni!) (Betekintés: 1993.Május.20 14:07. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor ház. A többiek most felkészülnek hogy elinduljanak az utazások furaságaira.) (Megérkeznek a házhoz) (Kopognak) Ákhpántó: Mhi?! THI VHAGYHTHOK?! Csárli Béku: Nyugodj le a picsába! Na gyertek! (Kinyitja az ajtót Ákhpántó.) Ákhpántó: Gyherthek bhe! Mhit akharthok? Diánána: Csapatot szerezni. Nékhténé: Phedigh vhan mhár! Diána: De akkor is kell mert egy jó helyre indulunk. Hayley: És mégpedig? Hova? Csárli Béku: Budapestre. (Mindenki bepakol és felszáll a konvojra.) (Elmennek az Enios Stratigi Clón táborba.) Csárli Béku: Oké... akkor minden megvan?- Jaj várjá a clónok? Diánána: Ja a clónok megyek akkó! (Felszedi őket.) Csárli Béku: Oké mindenki kész? Mehetünk? Többiek: Igen! Csárli Béku: Akkor indulhatunk! (Elindul a konvoj Budapestre.) (22.Fejezet: Kríecpen és a méregkés. Emlékezettel fűszerezve.) (Betekintés: 1814.December.06 01:36. Kríecpen Marcakpan. Egyedül. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest, Magyar Tudományos Akadémia (MTA). (Érted. MTA me az egy játék is Többjátékos GTA San Andreas.) Kríecpen visszaemlékszik arra a projektre amit majdnem sikerült neki befejeznie.) (Kríecpen készíti a projektet) (Közben valaki kopog) Nürosz: KRÍECPEN! (Kinyitja az ajtót.) Kríecpen: Áh! Nürosz mi az? Nürosz: (Átadja neki) Távírat vagy levél érkezett Csárli Békutól. (Elmegy) (Becsukja az ajtót.) (Leül és megnézi a levelet és kibontja) ("Raghmad... Kriecpeaen Marertvkapvan. Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!" - Csaerghlih Bheakhurh Dkruah.) Kríecpen: Mi a... (Beleír a naplójába) Kríecpen: (Ír a naplójába.) Kedves naplóm... egy a száz közül Csárli Béku végre üzent nekem a jövőböl... Nem értem melyik évben járhat biztos az 1992 vagy 2015-2016... Nem is érdekel nagyon de egy különös üzenetet küldött nekem. Főleg Orkkul... Hogy ez mit akar jelenteni ezt inkább le se írom. És ez a levél válasz... most írtam bele egy fura üzenetet ami... csak más a másabbnál... de... én ezt így már nem bírom... egyszer elküldtem Csárli Békunak ő visszaadta nekem és most ez a levél mindent felülmúl... Én ezt már nem bírom!!! (Befejezi az írást és becsukja a naplóját és valaki csönget.) Kríecpen: Gyere! Nyitva van! (Kinyitja valaki az ajtót és még pedig nem más mint Panka.) Panka: Csá! Kríecpen: Csá! Mivan mondjad! Panka: Akarom mondani hogy sok dologra leszünk figyelmesek... nem is tudom- talán a projekteid ezrei nem váltak be és ez az egyetlen döntésed áll hogy ha jó-e odaadod Csárli Békuéknak ha nem mehet a kukába. Kríecpen: És... ezzel mit akarsz elérni? Panka: Azt hogy maradhatok nálad pár órát? Kríecpen: Hát persze én nem vagyok olyan köcsög. Panka: Kösz. (Leül a fotelra) És most mit készítesz? Kríecpen: A Méregkést. Eléggé fura mi? Panka: Ja. Eléggé. Kríecpen: (Dolgozik és közben egy levél van mellette és Panka érdeklődik) (Sóhajt...) Sok a dolgom ma. Sok munka. Panka: Ja ja ja De mond már meg mi az ottan a kezednél. Kríecpen: Mivan? Mire érted? Panka: Ott! a kezednél! a bal kezednél 1 cm-re! Kríecpen: Ja! Nem érdekes csak egy levél. Panka: (Felugrik a fotelből és felveszi a levelet) De mi az? (Megnézi) Aha... aha... Oké. Orkk... Csárli Béku és... Sok minden. Kríecpen: Elmondanád hogy ez mit jelentene? Mármint nem hogy az hogy én nem értek Orkkul tökéletesen értek én Orkkul csak a lényegét mond el. Panka: ...A-azt már nem mondhatom el. Kríecpen: Mert? Panka: Mert! Egyszerüen neked küldte ezt az üzenetet és az üzenet lényege egy olyan ostromot, katasztrófát, véget akármit jelent hogy az már járványos! Kríecpen: De- De Állj! miért? mivan ezzel a levéllel? Értelmet akarok! ÉRTELMET! (Lecsap az asztalra) Mi a lényege ennek?! MI?! Mindenki kapott ilyet? Panka: (Odamegy az ablakhoz mivel az egész háznál az ablak be van húzva.) (Kinéz) Ja... eléggé sokan kapták meg. Nem amúgy... te kaptad meg csak is te. Kríecpen: Akkor? Mi lesz? Panka: Nem tudom... Kiderítjük! (23.Fejezet: A levél ami bajba keverhet.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.01 07:57. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest, Magyar Tudományos Akadémia (MTA) Körül Aztán Ferihegyi Reptér. Csárli Békuék Budapestre indulnak hogy megkeressék Pankáékat... És egy kérdés: De miért is fontos a levél?) (Megérkeznek Budapestre.) (Csárli Béku eközben ír egy levelet Kríecpennek.) Mais: Mi az? mit olvasol? Csárli Béku: Kríecpennek egy küldött levelet nézek de még nincs kibontva... valszeg Maisierr küldte neki. Vagy tán nekem... nem tudom. Mais: Oké. (Éppen arra jár egy ember.) Csárli Béku: Hé te! (Megáll az az ember akinek Csárli Béku hozzászólt) Egy különös ember: I-igen? Csárli Béku: Tessék! add ezt a levelet Kríecpen Marcakpannak kiejtve Kríecpen Márcákpán. Mindegy csak vidd el neki. Egy különös ember: Oké. (Elmegy) (A Többiek leszállnak és elmennek a Magyar Tudományos Akadémiára.) (Bekopog Csárli Béku.) Diána: Nagyobb épületnek gondoltam. Csárli Béku: Budapesten olyan dolgok vannak amik elképzelhetőek... Ezért is van a város bejáratánál egy katonai bázis... izé... mit tudom én voltunk ott má sokszor! Mindegy. HELLÓ? VAN VALAKI BENT?! Kríecpen: Megyek! (Kinyitja az ajtót) Kríecpen: Mi a fa- Csárli Béku: Pontosan az aminek gondoltad. Gondolod. Kríecpen: A Méregkésen dolgozok. Diána: És mi meg a levelet adtuk neked. Kríecpen: Okés akkor én vagyok a hülye mivel most 1814 van. (A többiek komoran néznek rá.) Kríecpen: Nem... így van? (A többiek rázzák a fejüket.) Kríecpen: Akkor? Csárli Béku: 1993 van. Mostanra nem tudom mit mondasz de te biztosan Időzavart kaptál. Kríecpen: Időzavar?! Az meg mi a... Rohadt élet? Csárli Béku: Egy olyan dolog amit az időgép egy ember kiválaszt tán még kettőt-hármat- Maisie: -És ezáltal visszaviszi őket a múltba- Kutyuli: -És még hozzá ottan nem sok időt kell töltenie- Diána: -A másik meg ennek a tényleges előfordulása ritka és az csak akkor juthat vissza az időbe a jelenbe- Mais: -Ha egyszerüen kap valamelyik személy egy tárgyat vagy megjelenik elötte. Csárli Béku: Ja. Szóval ezt akartuk elmagyarázni. Érted már? És milyen Méregkésen dolgozol te? Kríecpen: Oké... Hát dolgoztam. Mais: Miért dolgoztál? Kríecpen: Tételezzük fel hogy tán valaki készít abban az Időzavarodásnál egy tárgyat az megmarad vagy nem? Csárli Béku: Hát... 50-60% esélyevan rá hogy megmaradjon mert? Kríecpen: Az egyik megmaradt a méreg a másik meg nem. De szerencsére ott volt a tartalék is az legalább benne van. Nem lehet már nezeni tartaléknak. Csárli Béku: Okés... Figyelj... El akarunk mi menni Bécsbe de csak Kőszegre tudunk menni... Kríecpen: Okés... Ha már mindegyik olyan munkám elbukott a Kémian Reakción kívül. Oké mehetünk! (Elmennek a Reptérre.) (Felszállnak a helikopterre és a többi lent van sok sok kocsi. Elindulnak Kőszegre. (24.Fejezet: Timmy És Kornél.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.01 17:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kőszeg. A többiek most elmennek Kőszegre hogy megkeressék Timmy-et.) (Már rég a városban vannak keresik őket de sehol sincsenek.) Csárli Béku: Megtalálta már valaki őket? Mais: Nem! Maisie: A-a... Diána: Csak is semmi. Kutyuli: Itt se! Csárli Béku: Á picsába... okés akkor mehetünk is- (Dörömböl valami az egyik háznál az ajtót dörömbölik) Csárli Béku: Az meg mi a- (Dörömbölés) (Odafutnak) Mais: Okés akkor készen vagytok a felszedésre? Csárli Béku: Mind tudjuk a választ: Csárli Béku-Maisie-Kutyuli-Diána-Mais: SEGÍTÜNK! (Berugják az ajtót) (25.Fejezet: Timmy És Kornél I. - Vissza vissza és vissza! Mi történt valójában velük?) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Június.01 15:24. Szlavikovics Tamás. Kornéllal. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kőszeg. Kornélék elfutnak valami elől... és be vannak zárva... de mitől?) (Mennek kocsival) (Megállnak és kiszállnak) Timmy: O-Oké... akkor-akkor nincs is senki se itten? Kornél: Ja... azt hiszem... (Körbenéz) Nincs senki se. Timmy: Oké... akkor lenyugszunk és- 5236-Maisie: WÁÁÁH! (A srácok megijednek és bemennek a legközelebbi házba. És a leghátsóbb szobánál vannak ahol azt bezárják és ott maradnak... De a clón bejut oda.) (Verik a clónt.) Timmy: TAKARODJ INNEN! ÁHÁHÁHÁ!!! Kornél: BASSZAD MEG ANYÁDAT HOGY MENTÉL VOLNA EGY GÖDÖRBE HALOTTAN! (Betörnek az ajtón) (26.Fejezet: Timmy És Kornél II. - A clónok és Kornélék.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.01 11:24. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kőszeg. A többiek most elmennek Kőszegre hogy megkeressék Timmy-et. Meg is találták őket... csak egy clón is köztük volt aki szexelni akart velük... vagy csak simán kergetni akarta őket?) (Betörnek) Csárli Béku: Mi a- (Leütik a clónt.) (Felkelnek Timmy-ék.) Timmy: Köszi. Mais: Mond má mi történt is itt pontosan? Kornél: Egy kicsit elmondva kergetett egy őrült. Maisie: Clón. Kornél: Clón... ja... CSAK NE! csak... csa- csak ne... ne legyen több baj. Ha kérhetnélek titeket. Csárli Béku: Mi?! BAJ?! (Röhög és dobva adja át nekik a fegyvereket) Baj itt nincsen itt csak a katasztrófa kezdete lesz csak... Értitek? ÉRTITEK?! na- tudjátok mit. Mehettek fel a konvojra. Kutyuli: Várjál akarok még valamit. Csárli Béku: Mit? Kutyuli: Azt hogy mi van Günterrel? Diána: Ugye nincs már itt? Timmy: Nem tudom... ezért megyünk Bécsre... gondolom. Csárli Béku: Ja igen- nem de azért is de a másik azért mert le kell nyomoznunk mi a faszért lennének itten. Ja ez van- Diánána: Állj állj állj! Mond má meg mi a faszért van az hogy ha valaki egyszerüen meghal akkor meg visszatér a következő menetre? Csárli Béku: Idő-Paradoxon-Éledés. Diánána: Idő-Paradoxon-Éledés? Csárli Béku: Ja. Idő-Paradoxon-Éledés. (Közben a konvoj felé mennek) Ez a dolog az időgépnek a "Nekem mindegy csak jöjjön vissza!" dolog kell... nem tehetsz semmit se. Ahányszor ezt csinálja az má mindegy. Na ennyi a Idő-Paradoxon-Éledés... Meglátjuk majd mi lesz ezzel a kis köcsöggel. (Elmennek a konvojra mindenki fel száll és Csárli Béku elmegy az egyik a konvojon lévő teherautó belsejébe leül egy géphez mert gépes teherautó és megnézi az ellenségeit) Csárli Béku: Mi a... (Kap egy üzenetet.) Csárli Béku: ÓACMILH249HNV! Mi a faszom ez?! Jóvan leírom és megtartom magamnak tán lesz valamire alkalmas még ez az üzenet. Vagy magamban megjegyzem... (Megjegyzi és kimegy a teherautóbol és felszáll a konvojra.) Csárli Béku: Oké... akkor kezdődhet a játszma... a játék... (27.Fejezet: Günter halott Oké?) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.01 12:16. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Ausztria, Bécs. A többiek most már Bécsen keresik az egyik árulót, Güntert... vajon mi lesz a következő sorsa a voltánál?) (Eljutnak Bécsbe és ott az utcánál már meg is találják Güntert akit leütnek és elviszik a Schönbrunni kastély elött. Ahol már kivégző helyek vannak.) (Günter felkel.) Günter: Was ist... nein... nein... nein... nein nein nein! (Mi a... ne... nem nem nem... nem... NE!) Csárli Béku: Nem kell már megjátszanod magad... Ismerünk téged. És tudjuk mit akarsz. Günter: Ich weiß nicht, was ist. (Azt se tudom mivan.) Csárli Béku: ÁHÁ! szóval érted mit pofázok. Ha? Na ennyi fasz legyen a pofádon! Günter: Nem lesz és... Nur raus aus der Hölle! (Csak takarodj a pokolba!) Timmy: A Pokol... de minek?! (Csárli Béku megpofozza Güntert.) Günter: Ezt... minek kaptam? Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg te köcsög... Tudjuk mivan nálad és a clónokat akarod feléleszteni két formában. 1-Hayley: És mik voltak azok? Csárli Béku: Az egyik Zombi-Clónokat a másik pedig Robot, Kiborg féle clónokat akartak létrehozni. Günter: Tudod mi történik mikor szeretnél feljebb jutni a ranglétrához? 2-Kerris: Mi? Günter: Feljebb jutsz és kapsz egy vadunatúj sereget! VÍ-GYÁZZ! (Feljönnek a Zombi-Clónok és a Robot-Clónok.) Günter: TÁMADÁS! (Elkezdődik a harc de megjön egy Nürosz és Kríecpen által programozott robot és kinyírja mindet.) Günter: MI?! NEEE!!! (A robot leüti Güntert és a robot elmegy.) Günter: Egyszerüen utállak titeket! Csárli Béku: Heh... ennyivel gondoltad? HOGY EZT ÍGY MEGOLDOD? ne röhögtessél mán... robotokkal és zombikkal nem érsz te ide semmit se. De semmit! ÉRTED?! SEMMIT! Günter: Egyszerüen csak... csak... Jó akartam lenni. Csárli Béku: Rohadék. Hitted te azt hogy jó kisfiúcska lennél ezekkel a szarjaiddal? (Röhög) Ne röhögtess... De- tényleg... ne! Eheheheáháhá! Günter: Mi... OLYAN VICCES EBBEN?! Csárli Béku: Az hogy 55 perc múlva idejön egy Maisie, Vad-Emma clón hadsereg akik vagy több millióan lesznek és látni fogják ki lesz az a halott akit majd őgy fogunk kinyírni hogy egy szó lesz... Diánána: 5 perc múlva. Csárli Béku: Öt perc múlva- mi? Diánána: Öt perc múlva jönnek... elnézted... vagy hallottad vagy én mondtam rosszul... Áh mindegy! Folytasd! Csárli Béku: Na szóval... ja. Ez van. Günter: És mi lenne az a szó? Ha a kíváncsiság baszogat?! (Besuttogja neki.) Günter: Bocsi... de nem értettem. (Rákiabálva, Ráordítva mondja el hogy:) Csárli Béku: ÓACMILH249HNV! (Megjönnek a clónok) (Előállítják Güntert és lekötözik Lábostul,Kezestül és a száját betapasztják ragasztóval és a szemét és az orrát meg lekötözik.) Csárli Béku: CLÓNOK! KÖCSÖG FAJZATOK! ENNYI KELLETT NEKTEK?! EGY KISÉRLET AMI ELBASZÓDIK?! ÉS MIVAN HA INNEN EGY ÁRULÓT KINYÍRUNK?! HA?! 924-Maisie: Várj az egy áruló volt? Günter egész végig egy áruló volt?! Csárli Béku: IGEN! ÉS MOST... (Elvágja a torkát Günternek késsel. És letépi róla a ragasztót.) Günter: Ahh... Csárli Béku: Mi az utolsó kívánságod Árokbaszaró? Günter: Hogy a világ jobb legyen... hogy... mindenki jó legyen- (Csárli Béku fejbelövi és meghal Günter) Csárli Béku: KI AKAR ILYEN SORSRA JUTNI?! TAKARODJATOK DE AZONNAL! LÁNGSZÓRÓ CLÓNOK! (Mindenki megég a maradék clónok akik túlélték elmenekülnek de lelövik őket is.) Diánána: Csárli Béku... Mond... ezután mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Egy helyre megyünk ami olyan mintha fasiszta, korrupt és persze kommunista lenne... közbben sok a clón a jó clón ott... Ez a hely Komiföld. (Elmennek és felszállnak a konvojra és útjukat veszik Komiföld felé.) (28.Fejezet: "Az egyetlen Komiföld a komiföldem a legjobb az enyém!") (Betekintés: 1993.Június.02 06:13. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Oroszország, Komiföld, Ptitsa. A többiek most nem a negyedbe, hanem a városba indulnak... Egy dolog kell nekik egyetlen egy dolog még pedig: Mi lehetett a gépen lévő kód értelme és szava?) (Megérkeznek) (A Clónok fegyvert fognak a többiekre) 2594-Hayley: Azonosítsd magad! 6839-Diánána: Állj ott! Mit akartok?! 2359-Panka: HÉ ÁLLJATOK MEG! 2589-Éva: NE MOZDULJATOK! Csárli Béku: Hé hé hé hé! Semmi baj! Semmi! Tudjátok ki vagyok? és mellettem kik? Diána: Ez egyszerüen szopás... Csárli Béku: Az- 6839-Diánána: KUSSOLJ! Csárli Béku: A nevem Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor és mellettem 4 ikertestvérem. Az egyik Maisie Mais Duerre Arany Generátor a másik Kutyuli John Duerre Arany Generátor, Diána Diana Duerre Arany Generátor és Maisie Margaret Duerre Arany Generátor... kell valami más? Dudoma Diánána clón vezető, 1-Hayley és 1-Emma clón vezetők, Ákhpántó és Nékhténé Olasz haverok akik H betüvel mondanak dolgokat... nem hogy hogy Hahi... Mindegy... a többit ismeritek remélem- 2495-Diánána: Elég! Állj! ti vagytok a- Csárli Béku: Igen... a konvoj... és azért jöttünk hogy megkeressük Szelinát és Melániát. De várjál... várjál egy percet. Hol van Jó-Diánána? Diánána: Az ikrem nem kell ide! Nem! Csárli Béku: Dehogy nem kell! Jó-Diánána: Valaki azt mondta hogy én ide kellek? Csárli Béku: Jó-Diánána! Jó-Diánána: Csárli Béku! Banda! Konvoj! Mit kerestek ti itten? Csárli Béku: Meglátogatunk titeket... Nem a negyedben de legalább itt is hasznosan lehetnénk... DE mi nem vagyunk kúrvák. Diána: Ja Ja! Kutyuli: Ja ez így van! Maisie: Jogos! Hát ja! Mais: Aha! (Elmennek Jó-Diánána házához és bemennek.) Csárli Béku: Mondj nekem valamit... amire csak is két csajra van szükségem. Jó-Diánána: És mit mondjak neked? Milyen kérdést tennél fel nekem? Ja... tedd fel azt... Ja a sütiset? az má megvan... mérgező de már el van távolítva és beleraktuk a radioaktív méreg lövedékeket vagy lőszereket a Kémian Reakcióba. Csárli Béku: Nem nem nem! Nem- De ez alatt má nem is kell... vagy majd meggondolom. Jó-Diánána: Akkor milyen kérdést akarsz feltenni nekem? Ja má tudom... Mondjad kérdezzed meg... Csárli Béku: Mi a kód? (Megmutatja a ráírt kezére) Na? Mit mondasz erre? Jó-Diánána: ÓACMILH249HNV!... Hmm... ezt nem tudom... különös pedig felismertem ezt egy utamnál 249-ben... de- hát nem tudom. Csárli Béku: És mivan a többiekkel? Diána: És... mivan Melániáékkal? Jó-Diánána: Ja! gyertek fel... már nagyon öregek... Csárli Béku: (Megáll és a többiek is) Állj... mi az hogy öregek? Pedig ők 13-14 évesek! Jó-Diánána: Ja, Tudom de ez van... Ja- de hát... menjünk. (Felmennek Melániáékhoz és meglátják őket) Maisie: Jézusom tényleg ilyen öregek... Mais: Hány évesek egyátalán? Jó-Diánána: Azt én sem tudom... de ha tippelek lehetnek 100-200 évesek is... Menjetek beszéljetek velük! Én addig készítek kaját. (Lemegy.) Csárli Béku: Jézusom tényleg ilyen öregek lettetek... de ez mit tett veletek? Ez a köcsög időgép. Időgép: POFÁZÁS MEGTÍLTVA! Csárli Béku: Kussolsz! Időgép: ENGEDÉLY MEGADVA! POFÁZÁS ENGEDÉLYEZVE! Csárli Béku: Mondjátok... mi történt veletek? Melánia: Csárli... Béku... Elfelejtettem már a nevedet... Szelina: Ne légy (Köhög) eh... ilyen hülye... van neki neve. Csárli Béku: Csárli Béku... Akarok nektek valami mondani ami kérdés is... Mi a kód? (Megmutatja nekik a kezén lévő kódot) Csárli Béku: Ez. ÓACMILH249HNV! Szelina: Nem tudom már... inkább... (Köhög) sajnálom de már lejárt az időnk... (Meghal) Melánia: Szel... Ihna... Ah... (Meghal) (Lemennek) Jó-Diánána: Mi történt? Csak nem- Csárli Béku: De. Meghalt. Gyertek mi elmegyünk innen... majd késöbb lesz időnk csak... el kell mennünk ostromolni. Maisie: Miskolc... Diána: És... Csárli Béku: Debrecen... ja. Mehetünk jössz? Jó-Diánána: Ja... ennyi szarság után már nincs mit tenni nincs menekvés. Nah mehetünk! (Elmennek) (Út közben) Csárli Béku: ÓACMILH249HNV!... ÓACMILH249HNV!... ÓACMILH249HNV!... RÁJÖTTEM! ÓVAKODJ A CLÓNOKTÓL MERT ITT LESZNEK HAMAROSAN! HA NINCSEN VALAMI... és a dátum... 249 év és... vagy a dátum. De nem... Nem tudom. (29.Fejezet: Már az ostrom elkezdődött!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.03 08:19. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Miskolc. Elkezdődött az ostrom és kiderült az egyik rejtélyes szó: ÓACMILH249HNV!: RÁJÖTTEM! ÓVAKODJ A CLÓNOKTÓL MERT ITT LESZNEK HAMAROSAN! HA NINCSEN VALAMI...) Csárli Béku: Mindenkininél volt valami és volt sok dolog és esemény ami megtörtént... De ezek nem azok a szokásos történetek amiket csak úgy mondunk hogy: Egyszer volt... hol nem volt... (Megérkeznek Miskolcra.) Diánána: Okés mindenki készen van? Többiek: Ja! Diánána: Akkor tegyünk túl magunkat ezen a szaron! AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! Többiek: AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! (...És elkezdenek támadni.) Csárli Béku: Sok minden történet szólt az ostromokról, harcokról és persze háborúkról is. De mindegyik közül sok helyet támadtak meg a törökök az 1500-as évek kezdetén... Avagy ez is az csak egy visszatérés... Clón módra. (Lőnek a clónokra) (29.Fejezet: Már az ostrom elkezdődött: Miskolc.) (Előretekintés: 1993.Június.03 08:27. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Miskolc. " Sok minden történet szólt az ostromokról, harcokról...") (Lönek a clónokra és persze sok sok gonosz és jó clón is odavész.) Csárli Béku: Mennek a háborúk és ezeket már nem nukleáris 3.világháborúnak nem Hayley clónnak nem a szokványos baszott Diánána háborúknak és Panka háborúknak nevezzük... Nem... nem... ez más. Ez másabb mint valaha és olyan másabb hogy itt már csak 2 clónvezető ellenség van... Olyan főnökök akik majdnem a süllyeszőbe takarodtak de valami mód folytán visszatértek. Csárli Béku: HALJANAK MÁR MEG! Mais: EZ NEM OLYAN KÖNNYŰ BASSZAMEG! Diána: És akkor mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Elérjük a baszott városházát! (Elmennek) (Betörnek) Csárli Béku: Mindenkinek volt egy álma és különböző volt mindegyik mindennél ami volt... Nekem egy volt: Ha készítek az időgéppel egy álomvilágot amin azt csinálok amit akarok akkor minden meglesz és semmi sem fog történni. Csak akkor fognak történni olyan dolgok mint példáúl a negatív dolgok ha bejutnak a clónok e világba és kinyírják a pozitív hatású, cuccosos dolgokat. Megérte ez? És ha igen akkor mit keresünk itt még mindig? Miért pont nyolcadjára?! (29.Fejezet: Már az ostrom elkezdődött: Debrecen.) (Előretekintés: 1993.Június.03 09:34. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Debrecen. "Mindenkinek volt egy álma és különböző volt mindegyik mindennél ami volt...") (Hogy miért van már harmadjára ugyamaz a fejezet? Kérlek szépen titeket azért mert baszottul nem fogok átlépni a következő fejezetre. Ennyi. Nem amúgy azért van ez mert aközben csak az események történnik rövidítve előrenézve. Ezek nem tartoznak bele a szám folytatásába.) Csárli Béku: Sokan utaztak, öltek és még eseményeken részt is vettek. De ha igazán tudni akarod mi rejtőzik egy csata mögött ha tényleg mi értelme is lenne akkor elmondom neked: Semmi. Egyszerüen semmi se. Csak egyszerüen elgondolkodsz azon hogy kit kellene megölnöd és kit utálsz a legjobban azt kész. A háborúban katonákat te nem ismersz de ha mégis ismersz az ellenségeid közül valakiket akkor csak úgy találgathatsz amilyen a tettéről híres volt... Példáúl Hitler, Napóleon stb... De... Van más is ebben a világban- (Montin előveszi a Kémian Reakcót és a gonosz clónok ezreit mészárolja le ahogyan a többiek is) (Csárli Békuék addig előre jutottak és majdnem a Városházán vannak.) (Odaállnak az ajtóhoz) Csárli Béku: Mindenki kész? Maisie: Igen! Mais: Ja! Kutyuli: Ja ja! Diána: BAZDKI TEGYÜK TÚL MAGUNKAT WÁÁÁ!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Betörnek.) Csárli Béku: Egyszerüen vannak a dolgok a jövőben és a múltban... a NEM valóságos múltban amiben te vagy vagy abban az elképzelt valódi jövőben amiben te leszel. Nem... itt azt csinálsz amit akarsz ha akarod kiindíthatsz egy 10000 éves háborút visszamenve Krisztus elött 10000-ben és Krisztus után vagy elött van az között 0-ban lesz vége. De te a jövőben márcsak a végére számíthatsz a dolgoknak. Lehet az egy 4.világháború ami nem sokáig tart vagy 1000 évig. az 5.világháború meg csak rondítja a dolgokat. De egy dolog van ami nagyon fontos és ezt jegyezd is meg: Nem számít mi van. Nem számít mit csinálsz és nem is számít ki vagy. Annyi dolog legyen... hogy meg menekülj. Ez nem háború. Ez csak egy nevetséges játszma két fél között. De te mégis ott vagy annak érteméűl hogy valahogy lerázd az ellenségeidet. És ha ez egyátalán meg is van akkor... van folytatása az egésznek? Komoly az ami történik? Nem tudhatjuk. Az időgép csak teszi a dolgát hogy úgy lökjön bele minket ebbe a világba hogy egy hideg vízbe lökne. Aztán ott maradnánk valahogy... (Pisztolyt fognak egy rendezett hajú csajra.) Csárli Béku: Ha most clónos vagy akármilyen hologrammos kifogással jössz ide... Esküszöm holtan foglak látni utoljára. (Lelövi.) (30.Fejezet: Budapesten... elhagyatva...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.02 09:34. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest. Csárli Békuék most visszatértek Budapestre egy okból azért mert a felkészülésből történt dolgok kevésbé lettek elkészülve ezért most megpróbálják azt hogyan is foglalhassák vissza Debrecent és Miskolcot a gonosz Maisie és Vad-Emma clónok karmai elől.) (Csárli Békuék mennek és mennek az autópályán miközben a konvoj követi őket.) (Üdvözöljük Budapesten! MOST MÁR A MIÉNK! - CLÓNOK) Csárli Béku: Ahogy gondoltam. Maisie: De még is ez hogy van már? Diána: Úgy ahogy eltervezik. Csárli Béku és a kompániája elmegy innen- Kutyuli: Jönnek a gonoszok- Csárli Béku: És miután visszatértünk már karmok alatt van. Remek! KONVOJ! Álljatok le! Megbeszélni valónk van! (Mindenki leszáll és figyel Csárli Békura) Csárli Béku: Társaim... rossz hírem van számotokra ami... hát- (Oda mutat a táblára) (A Clónok elkezdenek rágódni és gondolkodni és beszélni egymással.) (Azért lehet is hogy nem annyi a története a fejezetnek amine kellene de... hát. Ez van!) Csárli Béku: Sok sok idővel ezelött... na jó olyan pár nap... -pal ezelött mi eltávolodtunk innen oszt... Ja. ENNYI! (Vonulnak a többiek.) (Oda jönnek a gonosz clónok.) (A többiek (jók.) megállnak.) Csárli Béku: IDIÓTÁK... AZT HITTÉTEK HOGY LESZ VALAMI OLYAN DOLOG AMIVEL ELÉRTEK EGY OLYAN BIZONYOS BASZOTT MÉRFÖLDKÖVET AMIBEN BUDAPESTET ELFOGLALJÁTOK UTÁNUNK AZTÁN MEG JÖN A KÚRVA DEBRECEN, MISKOLC ÉS BAJA?! TÉNYLEG?! EZT AZ EGÉSZ VILÁGOT ELAKARJÁTOK FOGNI?! NA AZT NEM FOGJÁTOK- Ja bizony ám elfoglalhatnátok de ez nem a való élet de mindegy. NA. HALOTTAK LEHETÜNK A MAI NAPON! CLÓNOK! WÁÁÁÁ!!!! Clónok és a többiek: WÁÁÁ!!! (HNY! -és a támdás megkezdődött...) (A srácok elmennek a hősök terére.) Csárli Béku: Mi a faszom?!- (Kb. 10.000 clón veszi körül az egész teret.) Csárli Béku: Á picsábá! Diána: ...És akkor most mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Hát... HALÁL!!! ÁHÁHÁHÁ! (Most is harc kezdődik de majdnem olyan 10 perc alatt már végeztek is az összes téren lévő clónnal.) Csárli Béku: És most... Országház... arról mindent irányítanak. Diána: Mindent? Mais: Beszarok... (Röhögnek) (Befejezik) Csárli Béku: Na jó nem de- oké... Hát akkor... ennyi is- Nem? (A hangosítón megszólal valaki) 2149-Maisie: MINDENKI! ITT VAN CSÁRLI BÉKU KOMPÁNIÁJA! ÁLLÍTSÁTOK MEG- JA VÁRJÁL CSAK MÁR CSAK 1.000-EN MARADTATOK... AKKOR HALÁLBA VELÜNK! (Eljutnak az országházba) (Odaállnak az ajtóhoz mivel le van zárva.) Csárli Béku: Akkor ötre okés? Többiek: Oké! Csárli Béku: Akkor 5... Maisie: 4... Kutyuli: 3... Diána: 2... Mais: És... 1! (Betörnek) (És... senki sincs itt... vagy mégis?) Csárli Béku: HÉ! MEGHALTOK MOST- Mi a... mi a fasz folyik itten? (Átkutatnak minden olyan helyet ahol a köcsögök vannak) Csárli Béku: (Talál egy levelet felveszi és megnézi) Gyertek csak! Ez fura... és egyben érdekes- de fura azért. (Odajönnek és belenéznek ők is.) {Tudod nekem nincs semmim se... ja. Érted te ezt?! BAZDMEG! na viccelek veled bazdmeg. Na tudod mi történik itten. Figyelj egy dolog hogy gyere el Tiszaújvárosra vagy Nyíregyházára. Ja várjál csak... Nyíregyháza már Csárli Békuéké. Az is volt eddig is. Mitől féltek ti? Ha? Tudod Tiszaújvároson avagy a két híres és nagy de nem annyira nagy bajánál a két város közepén lévő városnál ott van a Kémian Reakció... ha akarsz velem találkozni basszhatod. Na gyere el! - Panka. 1993} Diána: Tehát akkor- Kutyuli: Ja. Lesz szopás ottan. Csárli Béku: (Elteszi a levelet.) Nem. Maisie: Nem? Mert? Csárli Béku: Az esetek 99%-ban baszatás van de én úgy tudom ottan csak annyi van hogy Debrecen és Miskolc szövetséget kötött 1456-ban és persze még kötött egy szerződést 1958-ban abban az esetben hogy ha háború folyik ha főleg a két város között mert 467-ben testvérvárosok lettek és persze ha közöttük is megestik a "nemulass!" akkor Tiszaújváros kimarad ebből és védelem alatt fog állni. Mais: A szerződésben mi állt? (Odamennek a főajtóhoz és elolvassák mi áll benne. Csárli Béku meg elmondja.) Csárli Béku: 1958: Miskolc és Debrecen szerződése. FONTOS! Minden polgár tehetősen nézze meg itt leírva van ami az szerződésben áll: A szerződés lényege egyenesen a két testvérváros harcának vagy annak nem fontos harcának vagy ilyenféle háborúk idejében egy város csak is egy város maradhat fenn és egyik város se. (Miskolc és Debrecen.) Ez Tiszaújváros ahol a szerződés kötése hozzátartozik és utal rá hogy senki sem tehet ott olyat ami egy harc közepette megy. Aki ezt a szerződést megszegi bármelyik polgár azonnali száműzetés vagy ha súlyosabb ügyről van szó fegyveres kivégzés vagy erős száműzetésben lesz része. Köszönjük megértésüket! Hát ez nem semmi. Diána: Ja. Akkor hát. Minden megvan ja és be kellene törnünk nem? Csárli Béku: Na bazdki elfelejtettük BETÖRÉS! (Betörik az ajtót és ott találnak 2 Maisie Clónt.) 2495-Maisie: Ja de nem kellett volna ezt a dolgot kirakni fura- (Betörés) 3956-Maisie: Mi a fasz ti meg kik vagytok- (Ráfogják a pisztolyt) Csárli Béku: Pofátok lapos velünk jöttök! 2495 és 3956-Maisie: És ha nem? Diána: Nem ölhetünk meg titeket. (Leütik őket és elviszik őket.) (Megérkeznek a városra kívül és találkoznak Diánánával) Diánána: ...Minden megvan? Csárli Béku: (Mutatja neki a két leütött áldozatot.) Láthatod. Na menjünk akkó'! (Felszállnak és elmennek Tiszaújvárosra.) (31.Fejezet: A megszegett szerződés.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.02 14:08. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Tiszaújváros - A hely ami egy szerződéstől lett védett város. Ritka de jó!. Csárli Békuék most eljutottak egy titkolt Panka által írt levél segítségével Tiszaújvárosra a helyre ahol amitől Debrecen és Miskolc testvérvárosok nyugodtabbak lettek és ellenségtelenebbek. Vagy mégse. De mindegy is. Most Panka és talán Gonoszan Szép Emma vagy Maisierr van ott... Ki tudja?! KI?! KI?!?!. Most komolyan ki tudja?.) (Megérkeznek és a konvoj azonnal körbeutazza az egész várost végignézik és megkeresik Pankáékat.) Csárli Béku: Hol lehet? Ákhpántó: Ighen... jha... jha... Hhogyh mhi? h... the nhem tehethedh ehzth! Jhah okhéh... Cshakh réhszhegh vahgyohk! Csárli Béku: Jaj istenem már megint ivott abból a szaros sörből? Nem kellett ide! Diánána: Ja de ő iszik szóval ja. Csárli Béku: Jóvan na mindegy. Na? mivan? Ákhpánthó: Eheheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheheh (Elájúl.) (A név nem elírás direkt így van!) Diánána: (Felveszi Ákhpántó telefonját és meglátja hogy pankát hívta.) Aha... ja... Okés itt van 2 km-re. (Felszállnak Ákhpántót felrakják és elmennek.) (Út közben.) Diánána: Nürosszal? Azzal meg mivan? Csárli Béku: Egy tizenéves felnött köcsög. Jó értelemben. Már én meg is bántam azt hogy ne maradjon velünk. Minden csak Luxorban történik és az ő történetvonala nem törik meg... Furcsa. Diánána: Ja... Na mindegy úgy is köcsög."Jó értelemben" na.... (Megérkeznek) Panka: Ja... Igen ezt oda azt pedig bevéditek és- MI A FASZ?! (A Többiek Pisztolyt fognak Gonoszan Szép Emma Képviselőjére aki Jenna Louise Duerre Emeráld Generátor. Ő is mint łĐĐÄÄ, és Ezüst Generátor család is az Arany Generátorékhoz tartozik. Jenna is rokon. K? Ott van még Isaac Hempstead Duerre Emeráld Generátor és Sophie Julia Duerre Emeráld Generátor és Peter Brandon Duerre Emerald Generator... K? a szüleik Diána És Isaac. Igen fura de ők nem az a Dia és Isaac hanem a szüleik. Ennyi.) Csárli Béku: Mi a faszt kerestek ti itten? És azt tudjátok hogy a körületek lévő clónok nem azok a gonoszok akikre gondoltatok? (Leveszik az álcát a Maisie Clónoknak tettető Hayley, Emma, Diánána, Panka és Éva clónok.) Panka: Ti? Hogy- Csárli Béku: (Leteszik a fegyvert a többiek.) Köcsögök... mi történt itten? Jenna: Azt hittem hogy valami összeesküvés van a két város között... Diána: Talán hittétek... de nem. Ez nem egy összeesküvődés. Ez másabb annál. Egy katasztrófa. Értitek? Csárli Béku: Mi több ezeknél te meg mit keresel ebben a világban? Jenna: Nem is tudom... Fogalmam sincs. Panka: Menjetek Isaac-kel és Sophie-val Enios Stratigi-be. Nekem elintézni valóim lennének itten okés? Jenna: Oké. Srácok! Megyónk Bajára vissza! Isaac: De jó oké basszus! Sophie: De jó! Peter: Na jólvan akkor... Gyerekek! indulunk. Már én se élném meg azt a rohadt 50 éves koromat. (Igen ő 50 év körüli) Jenna: Császtok! (Elmennek) Csárli Béku: Mi folyik itt? Panka: Készülődnek a köcsögök... de... A Városokon már semmi sincsen azon kívül hogy baszódnak a jók és a gonoszak között... Csárli Béku: (Kezébe adja a levelet amit az Országházon találtak.) Ezt nézd meg. Panka: (Megnézi és elolvassa.) Hm... érdekes... Én nem is írtam ilyet. Diána: Pedig neked majdnem olyan a viselkedésed mint nekem van. Panka: Tovább olvassa... (Hehe... nem hiba. Direkt!) (Tovább Olvassa.) {Tudod nekem van sok dolgom. Ja. Nem érted te ezt kúrvára Panka BAZDMEG! A Háború már javában folyik és ha ez a levél elsőre ilyen akkor már át is változhat... Ezt inkább regenerátor Papírnak nevezem. Basszadmeg. Szia! - Maisierr és Gonoszan Szép Emma - 1993 UI (Utóirat): MEGTALÁLUNK ÉS TALÁLKOZUNK DEBRECENNÉL ÉS MISKOLCNÁL! ÉS A HÁBORÚ KÖZEPÉN!} (Panka elrakja a levelet és elmegy a konvojhoz) Panka: Oké. Szétrúgjuk a seggüket a kis köcsögöknek. Csárli Béku: Oké. (Feláll.) CLÓNOK ÉS EMBEREK! MINDANNYIAN MÁR KI VOLT A FASZOTOK AZZAL A TÉNNYEL HOGY A GONOSZ FASSZOPÓ CLÓNOK ITT VANNAK MINDENHOL?! Clónok és a többiek: IGEN! Csárli Béku: MINDIG IS VOLT EGY ÁLMOTOK AMI AZT AKARJA HOGY MIND EGYETEK? (Mindenki elcsöndesül aztán csöndben beszélnek) Mais: Ez nem az... Csárli Béku: Ja bocsi. NA BOCSI AZ ELŐZŐÉRT! NA SZÓVAL MINDIG IS VOLT EGY KIBASZOTT ÁLMOTOK AMI MEGTUDJA VÁLTOZTATNI EZT A BASZOTT VILÁGOT?! Clónok és a többiek: IGEN!!! Csárli Béku: ÉS... IGEN ÉS MOST ELJÖN AZ IDŐ MIKOR MI IS GYŐZÜNK! 8-jára de mindegy. NA CLÓNOK ÉS EMBEREK MIT SZÓLTOK?! Clónok és a többiek: HÁBORÚ VÉGE! Csárli Béku és a többiek: ÉS MOST ELJÖVÜNK ÉS BETÁMADUNK... WÁÁÁ!!!! Csárli Béku: TÁMADÁS! WÁÁÁÁ!!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁÁ!!!! ( "Egy dolog van ami nagyon fontos és ezt jegyezd is meg: Nem számít mi van. Nem számít mit csinálsz és nem is számít ki vagy. Annyi dolog legyen... hogy meg menekülj. Ez nem háború. Ez csak egy nevetséges játszma két fél között. De te mégis ott vagy annak érteméűl hogy valahogy lerázd az ellenségeidet. És ha ez egyátalán meg is van akkor... van folytatása az egésznek? Komoly az ami történik? Nem tudhatjuk. Az időgép csak teszi a dolgát hogy úgy lökjön bele minket ebbe a világba hogy egy hideg vízbe lökne. Aztán ott maradnánk valahogy..." - Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. 1993.) (32.Fejezet: A háború kezdete.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.03 06:17. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Debrecen. Csárli Békuék most elkezdték azt amit a 7 rész óta nem tettek: Véget vetni úgy a clónoknak hogy a két várost befoglalják.) (Már majdnem ott vannak még 2 km van hátra.) Csárli Béku: Okés... Oké emberek! és persze clónok de figyeljetek! Most ahogyan minden bebaszódik most előnyünk lesz arra hogy minden meglegyen. Azt is mondták hogy majdnem fertőzött köcsögök lettek a clónok. A gonoszak mármint ők... De mindegy is! Most eljön majd egy nagy valószínű őstökös... hehe... üstökös ideje és felrobban itt a picsába. Na mindegy. Még ez nem lesz az eleje se és se a vége. Ennyi. Megmondhatatlan. 4943-Diánána: Na és a közepe? Mais: Az se! Kutyuli: Hamarosan megkezdődik az az idő mikor már senki se fogja tudni mi folyik itten... Csárli Béku: Ja... Ez lesz a Becsapódás ideje... (Megérkeznek és a felettük lévő repülőt lelövik és valahol messze olyan 2-3 km-re lezuhan és kis része felrobban.) (Elmennek a főtérre és egy épületbe belépnek) Diánána: Okés mindenki készen van? Többiek: Ja! Diánána: Akkor tegyünk túl magunkat ezen a szaron! AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! Többiek: AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT! (Kitörnek az épületből és elkezdődött a harc de hát már rég elkezdődött...) Csárli Béku: Áááh! (A késével három darab clónt megöl és aztán jön a többi) KI AKAR MÉG BAZDMEG?! Mais: Eeeáááh! (Késsel felszerelt pisztolyával megöl pár clónt.) (Késöbb eljutnak a város annak a részére ahol a Csorba-Tó közelében a harcot folytatják. De nem is könnyű... Miért azt hitted nehéz se? Hát szopás haver.) Csárli Béku: (Lő) MI A FASZ NEHÉZ ITTEN KÖCSÖGÖK?! Nem bírtok megölni?! HÁ! Kutyuli: Na és itt jön a basaztás (Ráugrik egy clón és próbálja leszúrni de nem megy neki) Seh- Segíts- SEGÍTSETEK! (Odaérnek a többiek és lelövik azt a Maisie Clónt.) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... Okés akkor menjünk túl rajtuk!!!! (Megpróbálják kikerülni a clónokat a gonosz clónokat de nem tudják.) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg ez így nem megy! BAZDMEG! (Lő) Maisie: Túl sokan vannak! Kutyuli: Mi meg még sokan basszameg! Mais: Az igaz de mi a faszom lesz a következő következménye ennek a faszságnak?! Csárli Béku: FOGALMAM SINCS! (Jön egy 3 kocsis kis-konvoj elütik a Csárli Békuék körülvevő köcsög gonosz clónokat akik összesen 2-3 ezren vannak és megáll a kis-konvoj. Jó-Diánána: Gyertek bazdki ne várjatok arra hogy megsüljön a hús! Csárli Béku: (Röhögve irónizál) Kis köcsög honnan szerezted ezeket? Jó-Diánána: Csárli Béku neked is vannak meglepetéseid. Nekem ez a ti segítségetek! száljatok fel mire jön még egy horda oszt megint felszaroztatnak titeket! Csárli Béku: Oké ahogy akarod! (Felszállnak és eljutnak vissza a főtérre de arrafele pár... hát... olyan 50-100 lábnyira van.) (Ja és azt elfelejtettem leírni hogy egy gonosz Maisie clón... nem... nem. Maisierr közvetlenül lelövi a konvojt bazookával és felborul a konvoj és Csárli Békuékat egy kis időre émelygés veszi őket.) (Késöbb...) (Felkelnek és eljutnak vissza. A Főtérre) Mais: Jó és most? Csárli Béku: Ahol megtaláljuk azokat a köcsögöket akik minket löttek le az csak is a Városházában található meg! (Elmennek) (Betörnek) (33.Fejezet: A háború kezdete I. - Ami a városháza, az az ellenség is.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.03 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Debrecen. Csárli Békuék most elkezdték azt amit a 7 rész óta nem tettek: Véget vetni úgy a clónoknak hogy a két várost befoglalják.) (Odaállnak az ajtóhoz.) Csárli Béku: Mindenki kész? Maisie: Igen! Mais: Ja! Kutyuli: Ja ja! Diána: BAZDKI TEGYÜK TÚL MAGUNKAT WÁÁÁ!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Betörnek) (Bejutnak az épületbe) Csárli Béku: Na akkor itt a két kis köcsög? Jó-Diánána: (A clónok kilökik a földre a két bezsákolt clónokat és kikötözik őket és le vannak kötözve... és itt a kihallgatás ideje.) Itt van a két kis köcsög. Na akkor hallgassátok ki nekem okés meg minden akkor én megyek is. (Elmegy.) (Odajönnek a többiek és kihallgatják a clónokat) Csárli Béku: Oké clónok. Egyet akarok kérdezni tőletek tán több kérdés fog a szánkon kibaszódni. Hiszitek ti azt a dolgot amiben ti hisztek? Hm? Ha? Mondjátok már! 2495-Maisie: Talán mondjuk el?! (Csárli Béku pofán csapja a 2495-ös Maisie clónt.) 3956-Maisie: Maisierrben. Ő aztán tudná mi történik itten. Diána: Óhóhóhóó... tudja ő hogy mi a fasz van. Még azt is tudja hogy hiányzik két clón. Akiket most kihallgat öt ember. 3956-Maisie: És akkor?! Akkor meg mivan ha idejőn és szétbassza az agyatokat nem vagytok ti ilyen jók bazdmeg- (Mais rálő a mellkasára) Mais: Ez talán elkussoltat téged. 2495-Maisie: Mit akartok? Maisie: Szövetséget. És ti? 3956-Maisie: Megbaszódást... minek a szövetség? Csárli Béku: Olyan meggyőző képesség van az emberben hogy annak a személnyek tökéletesen kell kibeszélnie a társából a SZART IS! (Rájuk dob egy követ) Nem elég nektek?! HA?! NEM ELÉG HOGY KIBASZOTTUL AKARUNK EGY BÉKÉT EBBEN A VILÁGBAN?! HA?! MST POFÁZZATOK BASSZÁTOK MEG! (Még egy követ eldob) Ti... most... elfogtok jutni a saját meggyőződéseteken. 3956-Maisie: De- Csárli Béku: Most! 3956-Maisie: (Sóhajt) Oké... (Egymásra néznek és elkezdenek majdnem csókolózni.) Csárli Béku: Állj, Állj, ÁLLJ! basszátok meg mik vagytok ti?! Láttam a 4 fordulatban a tescó közelében ilyet is és máshol is DE TI MI A FASZT KÉPZELTEK?! NEM ILYET KÉRTEM BASSZÁTOK MEG! (Két követ eldob és a hasukra megy. Majdnem hánynak) Ne ezt tegyétek. SZÖVETSÉGET AKARUNK ÉS TI MAGATOKAT KELL ÚGY ÁTTENNI JÓVÁ HOGY EGYMÁSHOZ TÖKÉLLYEL BESZÉLTEK. VITA, HARC, STB... DE NEKEM MINDEGY. KEZDJÉTEK! 2495-Maisie: Hát... oké... Neked bazdki... miért van az hogy... Jó ember? nem értem... 3956-Maisie: Hát... Tudod... Hát- Csárli Béku: Nincs hát. Olyan nincs. Nektek van de az nem az. 3956-Maisie: De tudod... érzem én már valahogy hogy... hogy... Jó emberré válok. 2495-Maisie: DE MÉGIS MI TÖRTÉNIK ITTEN?! GRAHNMI MFROHN. DRGHO SARHHRAAAHAAA! (A clónok úgy is jók lesznek! EZ AZ!!!) (Jóvá változnak és kikötözik őket.) Csárli Béku: Menjetek és szóljatok a többieknek hogy jöhetnek a városházába. A két Maisie Clón: Oké! (Elmennek) (Most túljutnak a többi szobán kinyírnak több mint 250 clónt akik mind itt voltak és eljutnak a végső állomásra a város sorsánál: A Főteremnél, Főszobánál.) (Betörnek) Csárli Béku: Na jólvan itt a vége neked Maisierr- Justin? Justin: Mi ahh... NE MÁ! mi a faszt kerestek ti itt- (A többiek lelövik sokszor és ott marad mozdulatlanul és most szenved.) (Odamennek hozzá) Csárli Béku: Mond meg nekem szépen mit keresel te itt bazdki?! Justin: (Szenved.) Achh... chh.... Ne... Ne- -m tudom. Csárli Béku: Mi a terved? így hogy először legyőztelek azóta te nem jelensz meg te sehol se... Justin: Miért vagy te- (Köhög) Ilyen... komoly? Csárli Béku: Ó szóval azt akarod elérni a kérdéseiddel szemben hogy én mikor még nem 20 hanem csak egy kibaszott 19-18 éves voltam mi a fasz volt velem? Olyannak néztél mint egy 13 éves Harry Potternek. Justin: De- Miért? Csárli Béku: Tanuld meg hogy az ember akárhogy is van... változik. Ahogy csak tud. Én meg komoly ember lettem... És nem az a köcsög aki össze vissza baszakodik. Justin: Mióta? (Köhög) Csárli Béku: Az nem mindegy? Justin: Nem bazdmeg tudni aka- (Köhög) hh... (Köhög) rom... Csárli Béku: Szerinted? Gondolkodj a kis női agyaddal... mióta lehettem én ilyen? Justin: Második? Csárli Béku: Igen igen akkor. Na... Akkor ennyi is lenne. Diánána: Csárli Béku. Mennünk kell! Csárli Béku: Oké. Na gyere basszadmeg! (Felemeli Justnint és rárak egy altató tapaszt) (Elmennek) (34.Fejezet: A háború kezdete II. - Miskolc utolsó és egyben véges háború befejezése.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.03 10:14. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Miskolc. Csárli Békuék eljutnak végül Miskolcra. Már ott javában is folyt a háború de másabb ott minden.) (Megérkeznek) (Bejutnak a városba) Csárli Béku: Na márcsak ez kellett... Mais: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Emberek, Clónok... hát... ez az amit én nagyon utálok. több mint 200.000 clón. Diánána: És mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Egyezzünk meg velük. De véresen lesz megegyezve. Diánána: Tehát akkor odamegyünk megjön egy clón kezetfogsz vele késenbaszod vagy valami lövést ejtesz vele és eljön a "nem megegyezés" Jól mondtam? Csárli Béku: Akkor te mindent tudsz. (Odamennek hozzájuk.) Csárli Béku: Gonoszok! egy békekötést szeretnénk! Elmegyünk innen és tovább uralhatjátok a helyeteket! Mit szóltok? (Előjön egy clón és odamegy Csárli Békuhoz) 9349-Maisie: Oké. De ennek mi a következménye? Csárli Béku: Mint mondtam eltakarodunk innen és tovább uralkodhattok ezen a városon... ha már legalább is városnak lehet mondani... 9349-Maisie: Oké. (Kezetfognak és Csárli Béku fejenlövi) Csárli Béku: Az nem volt elmondva hogy megölhetünk titeket! WÁÁÁ!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁ!!!! (Itt is folyik a háború. Miért mit vártál azt hogy egyszerüen jön egy unikornis vagy egy póni és véget vet a háborúnak?) (Elbújnak egy épületben és az adóvevő megszólal) Csárli Béku: Mi a- Diána: Nem is tudtam hogy van olyan ember aki még itt van. Gnok: Császtok nagy probléma készülődik! Diána: Ja bocs Űrlény. Csárli Béku: Várjál csak. Csá. Mi az? Mi a probléma? Gnok: Az hogy pár idő múlva egy fénycsóvát magával húzó űrhajó- ja várjál csak nem is az... Na egy fénycsóvát magával húzó üstökös vagy meteorit vagy meteor nem tudom vagy jég... jégmeteorit... ez még fura is. Na az egyenesen Miskolc felé zuhan. Csárli Béku: Kösz... Mi?! (Lefagy a tekintete és ledobja magától az adóvevőt.) Gnok: Csárli Béku? Csárli Béku? (Mais felveszi az adóvevőt) Mais: Okés semmi baj csak Csárli Béku megint fura. Csárli Béku: Te is fura vagy. Mindenki itten. (Magához veszi az adóvevőt) Köszi az infót. (Leteszi az adóvevőt) Diánána: És? most mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Bajok lesznek... de- Hát ez van. Maisie: Mi? Csárli Béku: A jégmeteorit és annak becsapódása... Hát akkor ezért mondtam én azt hogy a Robbanás ideje... Inkább Becsapódás ideje. Diánána: És akkor már nincs harcikedv a háborún? Csárli Béku: Ez lenne a háború? (Irónikus rövid röhögés) Ez nem is az. Ez csak az óvodások háborúja. Mais: És akkor meg minek harcoljuk meg ezt? Csárli Béku: Mert baszottul kell valami amit eltudunk felejteni. de hát... ja és még pedig ezt úgy hívják hogy az igazság észrevétetlensége. (Egy tank lő és az épületre célozva márcsak az eleje sértésnek megmaradt. A többiek gyorsan kitakarodnak.) (Odamegy a tankhoz Csárli Béku.) Csárli Béku: NA MIVAN?! ÖLJ MEG ÚGY IS VÉGE LESZ ENNEK A VILÁGNAK ÉN GARANTÁLOM! (A tank csöve lefelé Csárli Békuhoz néz) Csárli Béku: NA MIVAN?! HA?! ÖLJ MÁR MEG TE KÖCSÖG!!! HA MÁR MEG KELL HALNOM AKKOR ITT A VÉGE A VILÁGNAK!!! ÁHÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ!!!! (És a tank felrobban. Köszönhető Diánánának.) Diánána: Ennyi is vót... Legalább nem kell itt megölnöd magad. Irónikusan akartad magadat megölni? Csárli Béku: (Röhög) Ááháhá!!! Nem értettétek volna mi folyik itt... De most eljön az idő mikor mi egyszerüen FELBASZÓDUNK!!! (Csárli Béku megpróbál elfutni a clónok elől a gonosz clónok elől kikerülve és megpróbál a városháza felé venni a tekintetét és irányát.) Csárli Béku: Ennyi is lenne? Cheh... ennyi. (Odajönnek a többiek is és elmennek a Városházára.) Csárli Béku: HALJANAK MÁR MEG! Mais: EZ NEM OLYAN KÖNNYŰ BASSZAMEG! Diána: És akkor mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Elérjük a baszott városházát! (Elmennek) (Betörnek) Csárli Béku: Áááá!!! (Megtámadta Csárli Békut egy-két clón és szétszúrkúlni próbálják őt.) Diánána: (Lelövi mind a két clónt.) (Itten a Városházán a Miskolcin meg több mint 460 clón van... És vagy egy vagy két ellenség...) (Gyorsan végeznek is a köcsög gonoszokkal de már csak a főszoba maradt... de vajon- Ki van ott?) (Csárli Béku óvatosan kinyitja az ajtót) Csárli Béku: Ó... gondoltam volna hogy te vagy az. Ha most clónos vagy akármilyen hologrammos kifogással jössz ide... Esküszöm holtan foglak látni utoljára. (Lelövi) Maisierr Hologram: HIBA HIBA HIBA!!! MEGSEGGÜLÉS ELTŰNÉS! (Eltűnik) Miley Cyrus: Bazdmeg- (Csárli Béku megfogja Mileyt a ruha elejénél fogva és kivallatja) Csárli Béku: Mi a faszt keresel te itt? Miskolcon? Miley: És te mit baszakodol itt? A városházán? Csárli Béku: Baszhatod ez a hely porig ég ha akarod veled együtt! Miley: És Maisierr? Nem akarod megbaszni? GONOSZ! (Röhög) Ááháh... Deh... deh de jó vicc volt nem- (Csárli Béku dühéből erősen a falhoz eldobja.) Csárli Béku: KUSSOLSZ ÉS NEM FOGSZ SEMMI FASZSÁGOT CSINÁLNI! Maisie: Nem fogod be a pofádat bazdmeg? Éppen elég az hogy Maisierrt kell keresni... Meg GSZE-t. Tudod ki az? HA?! Miley: Gonoszan Szép Emma? Maisie: Így van. Gonoszan Szép Emma. GSZE. DE ELMÉSZ TE A PICSÁBA ÉS MEGDÖGLESZ UTÓLAG IS! (Lelövi egyszer hason) HÁ! Csárli Béku: Maisie... légyszi fejezd be. Majd megoldjuk. Na most te le leszel égve. Halva. Érted? Miley: Hát- oké (Leütik.) (Kimennek a városházából és látják hogy még mindig sok clón van de ott van az említett Jégmeteorit is.) Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz? (A Clónok fele letérdel mert hülyék aztán felállnak és megölik magukat.) (A többi clónok maradnak de azok is megdöglenek.) Csárli Béku: SRÁCOK LEBUKNI! (Lezuhan a jégmeteorit és felrobban.) (1 percig az egész város romig lesül de az időgép visszaállítja) Időgép: MISKOLC VISSZAÁLLÍTÁSA! (Visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba de a clónok megmaradnak. A jók. A gonoszok nem.) (Csárli Békuék most Justint és Mileyt lekötözve ki fogják végezni.) Csárli Béku: Emberek és clónok... hát eljön az idő mikor ezek a köcsögök többé már meg sem jelennek meg itten. Öljétek meg őket. (És elvágják a torkukat. Ezzel a kivégzéssel befejeződik a Miskolci és Debreceni háború. Avagy a Testvérháború.) (Az Adóvevőn megjelenik Gnok) Gnok: Na halljátok van valami ami fontosnak szolgál. Csárli Béku: És mi az? Gnok: Asszem Luxor eléggé jó hely ahhoz hogy ti elvegyétek Nüroszt és úgy megtanítjátok neki hogy háború közben ne baszakodjon. Csárli Béku: Oké kösz. Diána: Akkor szóval ja? Kutyuli: Hát... Csárli Béku: Ja... Mehetünk is. Emberek, clónok! Indulunk Luxorba! (Felpattannak a konvojba és elindulnak a kúrva messzi Luxorba.) (35.Fejezet: Budapesti Nürosz, az ember aki árnyék de valójában nem is az.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.14 09:21. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Egyiptom, Luxor. Most el lesz intézve Nürosz... de el lesz intézve!) (Megérkeznek Luxorba és átnézik az egész várost) Csárli Béku: Picsába... hol lehet? HOL LEHET?! (Belerúg a kocsikba) Mais: Hát így nem tudjuk megtalálni az biztos... Diánána: Srácok egy helyet nem látogattunk meg: A házát... és én tudom hol van. Csárli Béku: Persze és? na hol?! Hogyan higgyem el azt a tényt hogy te találsz egy házat? Diánána: Jártam itt már kétszer ez a harmadik és ahogyan itt jártam Nürosz felé már kiismertem a házát. Gyertek itt lesz 3 utcányira. (Gyalog eljutnak Nürosz házánl lévő utcára... az utca és a város is teljesen kihalt. Csak Nürosz van ottan.) (Bekopognak) (Kinyitják az ajtót) Csárli Béku: Jé én azt hittem baszottul becsukta az ajtót... Mais: Én is. Maisie: Én is. Kutyuli: Én is. Diána: Én is. (Feljutnak az első emeletre mert 1 emeletes Nürosz háza.) (Benyitnának Nürosz szobájába de le van zárva.) Csárli Béku: (Kopog) (Női hangon megszólal) Nürosz! gyere ki! Nürosz: Ki vagy te lányika? Zseja zseja zseja zseja ja... Lányika! Zseja! Na ki vagy te? Csárli Béku: (Rendes hangján megszólal) A kúrva anyád az vagyok Csárli Béku! NA TAKARODJÁL KIFELÉ! (Közben hangosan kopog) Nürosz: NEM! Mais: TAKARODJ KI BASSZADMEG VAGY HOZUNK CSAJT! Nürosz: Oké! Mais: Oké és most? Csárli Béku: (Próbálja az ajtót kinyitni) Hát nem tudom... Ó... Ó... ÓÓÓ!! megvan! (Kinyitja) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... NÜROSZ! BESZÉLJÜK MEG! (Nürosz leugrani készül a garázshoz) Nürosz: Oké... Csárli Béku: Kérlek... Nürosz: SOHA NEM KAPTOK EL! ÁHÁHÁHÁ! (Röhög) (És röhögve leugrik) Csárli Béku: KAPJÁTOK EL A KÖCSÖGÖT CLÓNOK! (És elkapták őt.) (Kimennek a házból) Csárli Béku: Megvan? Jó-Diánána: Ja. Csárli Béku: Nürosz bazdmeg... mi a faszért vagy te ilyen? Kellesz nekünk... ÉRTED?! Nürosz: Jah még mit nem. Basszalak meg titeket? (Röhög) Csárli Béku: Na. Mond meg: Mi lesz itten? Nürosz: ENGEDJETEK EL! (Elengedik) Nürosz: Köszi... Na az lesz hogy- (El akar futni de nem tud már) Csárli Béku: Na figyelj... tudjuk hogy te sokszor vagy te itten... De kérlek. Legyél már valami fasz és ne menekülj el. Nürosz: Ahogy akarod. 2-Kerris: CSÁRLI BÉKU!!! Csárli Béku: MI AZ? 2-Kerris: HOMOKVIHAR KÖZELEDIK 4 ÓRÁN KERESZTÜL! Csárli Béku: MIVAN?! 2-Kerris: EZT NEM TUDOM HOGY DE LUXORBAN VAGYUNK ÉS NEM JÖHET IDE HOMOKVIHAR! Mais: DEHOGYNEM! 2-Kerris: JA OKÉ! Kutyuli: Ez így nem lesz jó! Jó-Diánána: Mert? Kutyuli: Egyszerüen jön egy kibaszott apokalipszis ez sem volt elég hogy a két városnál harcolunk és a vége egy tunguskai incidenshez hasonlítható jégmeteorit pusztítja a clónokat és a gonoszok halnak a jók megsérülnek és ennyi. Jó-Diánána: Akkor valamit tennünk kell mielött idejön! Mais: AZ NEM JÓ 4 PERC ÉS IDEJÖN! 2-Kerris: Akkor gyorsan nézzétek át az utcán lévő házakat ha mind levan zárva akkor megdöglünk! (Mennek a clónok átnézik az utcán lévő összes házat de mind zárva van. Plusz Nüroszé is.) Időgép: HÁZAK LEZÁRVA! NÜROSZ HÁZA LEZÁRVA! Csárli Béku: Óóó hogy basznád meg- (A homokvihar megjelenik és mindenki elájúl, elrepül és eltűnnek.) (Kocsikkal megjönnek a Gonosz Clónok Maisierr és Gonoszan Szép Emma.) (Maisierr oda megy az ájúló Csárli Békuhoz de Csárli Béku még egy kicsit nézi) Maisierr: Rossz dolgok történtek de- Ennyi volt... Gonoszan Szép Emma: Okés mehetünk! (Maisierr Leteszi Csárli Békut.) (Elmennek) (36.Fejezet: Budapesti Nürosz rövid (unalommal) izgalommal teli története.) (Előretekintés: 1990.Július.04 12:34. Budapesti Nürosz. a többiekkel. Helyszín: Egyiptom, Luxor. Történetet mesél el Nürosz. A sajátját.) Nürosz: 1989.Március.12-én születtem Baján. Egy különös személynek örvendeztem aki a kalandokra volt kíváncsi. Amikor először amikor 3 éves voltam anyám elhatározta hogy kitesz engemet és megismerteti velem a nagy várost. Nem így tett. Aznap amikor részeg volt apám megjelent és elvitt. Több éven át azt kívántam bárcsak anyám normál lett volna mert egy őrült volt. Ez csak a képzelet világának a történetén van. 18 éves voltam mikor először találkoztam Csárli Békuékkal. Az volt először hogy egy kaland féleségben voltam. Londonban ahol Magyarországban van mert ott van Magyarországon egy nagy sziget. Az Nagy Britannia. És nem... nem Germán nyevűhöz nem Indóeurópaiak. És ez a valóság (Az író: Ez csak a képzeletem csak mondom.) De akkoriban gonosz voltam. Csárli Békuék rájöttek késöbb arra a dologra ha jó ember vagyok a társuk legyek. Bizonyára én késöbb Luxorban laktam. Eléggé jó hely ott aztán a szabad a kocsikkal a szaharán kocsikázni... úszni a tengerben.... Minden jó volt ott... De aztán én engemet már ez nem érdekelt. Csárli Békuékhoz visszatérés volt az álmom. Újra egy társnak lenni... (37.Fejezet: A szaharán...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.14 14:54. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Egyedül. Helyszín: Sivatag, Al-Jawf. Mindenki a sivatagon eltűnt... és elkezdődött a Homokvihar kezdete.) (Csárli Béku felkel) Csárli Béku: Ehh... mi ah... Ááá! (Belemegy a szemébe a sok homok) (Elkezd menni csakhogy a karját a szemeihez majdnem közel rakja úgy hogy megvédje a szemeit a homoktól) (Elindúl egyenes irányba hátha talál valamit vagy valakit... vagy valahol csak kiköt.) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... miért kellett ennek a köcsögnek itt laknia... Maisierr: Én csak egy olyan ember vagyok aki csak a szelleme... nem halt meg. Csárli Béku: Takarodjá! (Kibassza innen.) Maisierr Szellem: Jólvan... de attól még el fogsz tünni innen! ÉS LESZ VALAKI AKI NEM FOG BÉKÉNHAGYNI A PICSÁBA IS! ÁHÁHÁHÁ!!! (Eltűnik) (Pár perccel késöbb megtalál egy házat... és bemegy) Csárli Béku: (Leül) Haaj.... Mi a- Nürosz: Hát... itt vagyok Csárli Béku... (38.Fejezet: A szaharán... I. - Nürosz mit kerül ide?!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.14 14:58. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Nürosszal. Helyszín: Sivatag, Al-Jawf. Csárli Béku most megtalála Nüroszt. De a többieket hogy találják meg a nagy pusztító sivatagban?) Csárli Béku: De- Ezt hogy? Nürosz: Miközben itt tombol a kúrva nagyra baszott vihar én eközben a kis házban megbújtam magam. Te jó 50 lábnyira váltál tőlem. Hát most itt vagy. Csárli Béku: Most éppen hol vagyok? Így kérdezve? Nürosz: Al-Jawf. Csárli Béku: Al-Jawf? Milyen helység ez? Nürosz: Pár km-re Luxortól... nem egy népes város. Se falu... ez inkább egy törzshelység. tele külön-külön kis házakkal mint példáúl ez itt. Csárli Béku: Ne baszogass ez most komoly? Nürosz: Ja-ja... ha nem baszogatnálak akkor már még mindig Luxorban lehetnék. Már meg is bántam ezt a dolgot. Csárli Béku: Hogy Luxorban voltál? Laktál? Éltél? Nürosz: Ja. Hülye voltam akkor. Már nem kell ottan. Már ott lepusztult minden. Most mára a homokvihar okából kikövetkeztetve... Csárli Béku: Mi? hol láttad hogy már lepusztult? Teljesen? Nürosz: Hát mikor mi elájúltunk... én is így voltam de hamar felébredtem és- ja... ide jutottam. Csárli Béku: Okés... (Telefoncsőrgés hallatszik Csárli Béku telefonján felveszi a telefont.) Ki az? Csárlá Báku: Csárli Béku... hát most hogy nem láttál sokáig... most el kell mondanom mi lesz... Itt van közben Gnok is! Gnok: Csá! Csárlá Báku: Na szóval térek át a lényegre... lesz itt valaki aki elfogja baszni hosszú időn át a ti időtöket és nem fog hagyni a dolgaitokkal... Nem tudom elmondani mert mindenki utálja kimondani annak a bizonyos személynek a nevét... Nürosz: Mond el! Csárli Béku: Ja mond el! Csárlá Báku: F-tt D-i, D-I D-I D-I ÁN-ÁNÁN... (Megszakadt a kapcsolat.) Csárli Béku: (Elkussol... aztán megszólal.) Ki lehetett? Ki volt az a nő akit beleutalt? Nürosz: Hát... öszintén? Faszom tudja. Csárli Béku: Na mindegy... de egy dolgot kéne kitalálni... Nürosz: És még pedig mit? Csárli Béku: Még pedig... azt... hogy hogyan fogunk mi elmenni innen... mert itten minden szopás. Még a homokvihar is. Nürosz: Jelenleg itt egy térkép. (Odaadja Csárli Békunak) Csárli Béku: (Átnézi a térképet) Aha... ja ja ja... Megvan már! Nürosz: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Gyere! (Odamegy.) Csárli Béku: (Mutogatja a helyeket a tervei szerint) Na szóval a terv az hogy mi ki megyünk a tengerre ahol a Földközi-Tenger van... ott van Görögország és a szigetei na azon át megyünk és bejutunk Isztambul és Törökország között de amúgy is Törökországhoz tartozik Isztambul... na ott leszünk a Fekete-Tengeren ahol a Dunán megyünk és úgy pár országon elhaladunk és mikor meglátjuk Baját AZONNAL KITAKARODUNK A HAJÓN! Na? Milyen ötlet ez? Nürosz: Bazdmeg... Ez jó! Pakolok és mehetünk... de neked nem kell? Csárli Béku: Nekem nem... azt hiszem a srácok ott vannak. A tenger közelében. A parton. (Összepakol Nürosz és elindulnak a Roncskocsival.) (Beülnek) Nürosz: Csárli Béku... ez hogy került ide? Csárli Béku: Kérlek szépen ez az általam, Dia, És Mais által készített csodakocsink... több mint sok embert elbír és persze strapabíró, erős és testreszabható. Bármit lehet vele tenni. Nürosz: És ezt mikor alakítottad ki a szabad képzeletben? Csárli Béku: Mikor a köcsögök még nem basztak el semmit... Nürosz: Raksz rá szögeket és ablakokat? Csárli Béku: Ja. SZÖGEKET ÉS ABLAKOKAT RÁ! Időgép: ÉRTETTEM! Csárli Béku: Te csak kussolj! nem neked mondtam bazdmeg! (Megalakul.) Csárli Béku: Oké akkor indulhatunk? Nürosz: Ja! Indulhatunk! Csárli Béku És Nürosz: És elindulunk a tengerhez! (Elindulnak a tengerhez. A többiekhez!) (Leáll a kocsi és eltűnik) Csárli Béku: De jó... Nürosz: Aztán akkor? és mi lesz? Csárli Béku: (Becsukja a szemét) Milyenmesszevagyunk? (Easter Egg ez? ez csak egy rohadt direkt elhibázás de veheted ezt easter eggnek is...) Nürosz: Hát... hallod bazdki... prá lábnyira. És... OTT VANNAK! Csárli Béku: (Kinyitja a szemét) Ó... Akkor okés. (FIGYELEM! most gyors jelenetek lesznek láthatóak! Minden olyan ember aki az izgalomtól meghal, beszarik, behugyál, lehányja a képernyőt az ne nézzen ide!) Nürosz: De gyorsan kéne. Csárli Béku: Hogy-Hogy? Nürosz: Mert már el is indultak. Csárli Béku: Á picsába! (Gyors jelenetemet láthattátok!) (És már futnak is) (Futás közben beszélnek egymáshoz.) Nürosz: És ha nem tudunk odamenni? Oda jutni? Csárli Béku: Őőő... Nürosz: Vagy legalább van terved? Csárli Béku: A-az épp nincsen. Nürosz: Mi?! AZ HOGY?! Csárli Béku: Hát éppen basszus akadt egy. Nürosz: És mi? Csárli Béku: Beugrunk a hajóra! Nürosz: (Gondolkodik...) ...Oké! (Futnak és elérik a hajót miközben el akart menni.) Maisie: Csárli Béku! Mais: Bazdki vártunk má! Csárli Béku: És az megy hogyan vót hogy ti elhagytok a picsába? Kutyuli: Az úgy volt hogy mintha volt itt egy te... és az egy clón volt... Látod! OTT VOLT AZ A KÖCSÖG HALOTT FASZ! (Ott a vízben lebegő halott Maisie Clón.) Kutyuli: És nem hozzánk tartozó... (Megjönnek a gonoszok a part végén megjelenik Maisierr és Gonoszan Szép Emma.) Csárli Béku: Mi a- (Ott vannak Csárli Békuék és a Gonoszok egymást nézik némán... És előjön valaki aki...) (Nem... inkább tartom még meglepetésnek.) (És pár óra elteltével megérkeznek Bajára) (38.Fejezet: Az említett személy...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 12:10. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Tóth Kálmán tér. Az említett személy nem más mint... Error.) (Megérkeztek a Béke térhez hajóval és eljutnak a Tóth Kálmán térhez... Ja és mi volt az a levél amit Kríecpen Csárli Békunak küldött? hogy is szólt? öhh... "Raghmad... Kriecpeaen Marertvkapvan. Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!" - Csaerghlih Bheakhurh Dkruah Jah ez... vót az! Hamarosan erre is fény derül!!! A titokra amire igazság tárul!) Csárli Béku: De ki lehetett az a kibaszott ember? Mais: Én... nekem nem jut eszembe semmi... Diána: Nem az a köcsög akit próbáltunk megölni és ő mindig visszajön? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom de- (Leüti valaki Csárli Békut.) Diána: Mi a- (Diát is leütötte.) (A többieket is leütötte és most megtudhatjátok kit említett Csárlá Báku.) (A többiek émelygéstől lecsukódik aztán kinyitódik a szemük...) Egy különös személy aki utalva volt köszönhetően Csárlá Bákunak! Köszi Csárlá Báku hogy említetted azt a személyt!: Hát... most eljött az idő mikor megöllek titeket és téged holtan veszlek feleségül... De ez még csak a kezdet... Áháhá! (Gonosz röhögés) (Odamegy a közelükhöz.) (Kinyitják a szemüket és... EZ A KÖCSÖG NEM MÁS MINT-...) Felnött Diána: Na mivan? Hiányoztam picinyeim? Csárli Béku: The khöcsög! Diána: De- hiszen- Felnött Diána: Megöltetek? HÁH! EZ ITT A KIBASZOTT KÉPZELET VILÁGA ÉS AKIT MEGÖLTEK EGYSZER AZ A KÖVETKEZŐ FORDULATNÁL VISSZATÉR HÁHÁHÁ! Csárli Béku: Te szhemét... Felnött Diána: Mi az? nem vettél még el bazdmeg, Csárli Béku: Hidd el, úgyse foglak! Felnött Diána: AKKOR CSÓKOLJ MEG! Kutyuli: Hülye... vagy... nem fog- megcsókolni... Mais: Őrült... (Közelednek a jó clónok.) Felnött Diána: (Csárli Békuékra fogja a pisztolyt.) MINDENKI TAKARODJON HÁROM LÉPÉST HÁTRA! HA MEGÖLTÖK ŐKET IS MEGÖLÖM! KIVÉVE CSÁRLI BÉKUT ÉS KUTYULIT! SZEXIK! Csárli Béku: Engedj el... van még dolgom... Úgy mond- dolgunk! Kutyuli: Jah... nem akarunk itt megbaszódni. Mais: Ja. Diána: Ja. Maisie: Ja. Csárli Béku: Ja, ja, ja! Na engedj mán el! (Elengedi őket) Felnött Diána: Ugye nem fogsz kifogást csinálni? Csárli Béku: Nem... Megyünk mindenhova csak- had menjünk... Oké? Felnött Diána: (Elengedi őket mert levoltak fogva a kiállított Fa oszlopoknál) Oké mehetünk is! Csárli Béku: Várj elrendezek még pár mondatot Diánánáékkal. Felnött Diána: Okés. Csak majd gyere! Csárli Béku: Jóvan... (Odamegy Diánánáékhoz.) Csárli Béku: Figyeljetek! Jó-Diánána te a clónoknak fogsz parancsolni. Ásszászinok lesztek! (Assasin) És követtek minket addig amíg el nem jön a szöveg pontre tétele mint ez! ->. Jó-Diánána: Oké értettem akkor! CLÓNOK! ELMEGYÜNK FÁNKOZNI! Csárli Béku: És Diánána te velünk jössz! Diánána: Me? Csárli Béku: Mert te jól tudsz szövegelni köcsögökkel. Mint Dia. Nem a felnött nyugi. Diánána: Oké basszameg! INDULHATUNK KÖCSÖGÖK! (Elmennek.) Jó-Diánána: Oké skacok. Akkor a tény állása hogy Csárli Béku megbízott engemet azzal hogy őket csendben és árnyékként figyeljük őket. 2949-Diánána: (Kezét felemeli) Jó-Diánána: Igen? 2949-Diánána: Nem fánkozunk? Jó-Diánána: Elterelés... 2949-Diánána: Ja így már értem! Jó-Diánána: Amúgy is a kocsik hátulján van pár fánk! Majd megehetjük őket de most erre kell koncentrálnunk! GYERTEK! (Ők is elmentek a követésre.) (39.Fejezet: A leghalálosabb is számítana, TESCO!!!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 12:26. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Tesco. És a szemétláda mostan hamarosan meg fog dögleni!) (Megérkeznek a tescohoz ahol csak is a jó clónok vannak... és be is mennek vásárolni) (Miközen mennek a jó clónok leginkább a köcsögöt nézik... gyanúsan.) Felnött Diána: Nem mehetnénk inkább máshova? Csárli Béku: Őőőőőő.... (Az ital részlegnél...) Csárli Béku: Őőőő.... (A játék részlegnél...) Csárli Béku: Őőőőőőőő... (És a végénél... a pultnál.) Csárli Béku: Őőőőő- Nem. Felnött Diána: Ne már! elmehetnénk inkább máshova... csak te... meg én...- Többiek: NEM! Csárli Béku: Inkább kussolj... Felnött Diána: Miért? nem lenne jobb hogy ha egybe kelnénk és együtt- (Csárli Béku Pofoncsapja a köcsögöt.) Felnött Diána: De... ezt most miért?- Csárli Béku: KUSSOLJ! (Elmennének haza de megállnak a kocsival azzal az egyetlen egy kocsijukkal... kocsival a tescoval szemben lévő benzinkútnál. Csak ekőzben valaki telefonál. CSHAK PERSZE CSÖRÖG VALAKINEK A TELEFONJA ÉS AZ BIZTOS CSÁRLI BÉKU.) Csárli Béku: Mi a- Változtak a jelenetek de- Pető Krisztán: Bocsi a bevágásokért az időgép is tudja hogy kell vágni... minden gyors vót! (volt!) Csárli Béku: Kösz... (Csörög még mindig az a kib(a)-szott... Kibaszott rohadt telefonja valakinek- Ja várjál az Csárli Békué...) Csárli Béku: (Felveszi a telefont) Igen mi az? Jó-Diánána: Na mi legyen? Most megöljük? Vagy még várunk vele? Csárli Béku: Várás. Jó-Diánána: Ki várjuk hogy a vége meg legyen? Csárli Béku: Ja. A tervek szerint most a Tesco-nál vagyunk... a következő helyszín a Petőfi Sziget oszt aztán az Enios Stratigibe megyünk oszt vissza a térre. Okés? Jó-Diánána: Okés! Kösz az infót! Csárli Béku: Nincs mit! És legyetek óvatosak ne hogy észrevegyen ez a kis köcsög... már majdnem meg akar ölni a szerelmességével... nem bírom már... Jó-Diánána: Köszi... És hamarosan meg fogsz könnyebbűlni ha te nyírod ki... Csárli Béku: Okés. (Leteszik a telefont) (Csárli Béku vissza megy a kocsihoz és elindúlnak a szigetre.) (40.Fejezet: A sziget. (Igen ez egy sorozat nevének hangzik nem de?)) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 12:43. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Petőfi Sziget. A többiek és az a köcsög. (Felnött Diána) elmennek a szigetre de valami van ott és történni is fog ottan valami.) (Megérkeznek a Petőfi Szigetre.) (Kiszállnak a kocsiból) Csárli Béku: Mi történt itten? (Közben a sziget sértett lett hehe... és persze ez még mindig gonosz clónok keze alatt van... de várj... akkor miért nincsenek gonoszok? Na várjá csak megoldom én!) (Hallanak valamit...) (És... előjönnek a köcsögök!) (És... megadva! a sok sok köcsög clón!) (Ja de várjál a köcsög nem a: Felnött Diána? Na mindegy... HÁT AKKOR FOLYTATÓDJON A HARC! vagy mi...) (Várjatok még egy kicsit... vagy várjál... nem tudom ha te olvasod egyedül ezt akkor okés... de ha többen akkor használjátok fel ezt... ami az elején van. A lényeg hogy visszatekerődik arra amikor kiderül hogy még mindig a gonoszoké a hely... a köcsögöké... értitek... nem? oké akkor mindegy!) Csárli Béku: Fú... (Felvesz egy tőrt ami aranyból készült) Itt harc folyt... Kikövetkeztethető ezekből... Mais: Vér... Maisie: Hullák... Kutyuli: Eldobott fegyverek. Diána: És egy levél! Többiek: Mivan? Csárli Béku: Hát... oké... Akkor majd megnézhetjük... Remélem nem ilyenekkel kapcsolatos faszságok... (Hangos dudálásra lesznek figyelmesek.) Felnött Diána: Sok Csárli Béku? Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg kussolj! EL KELL BÚJNUNK! (Keresnek búvóhelyet és elbújnak.) (Szemmel kisérik ahogyan a gonoszok kijönnek a kocsikból (konvojokból és igen ez is zárójeles.) és majdnem meglátják a gonoszok a köcsögök Felnött Diánát... de nem mert Csárli Békuék lefektették...) Csárli Béku: Jólvan gyerekik... na most hogy Molnál Klisztilány... Molnál Klisztián (Molnár Krisztián) beszéddel mondtam el mit mondtam... na ezt jól megmondtam... Na szóval felmegyünk a közeli épületekre és egy Bazookával SZÉTBASSZUK EZT A HELYET! és újra a miénk lesz! Gyertek! (Feljutnak az épületek tetejére és kilőni készülnek a Bazookát) Csárli Béku: Akkor 10... Maisie: 9... Kutyuli: 8... Diána: 7... Mais: 6... Csárli Béku: Öt... 5...- Á lófaszt! Többiek: Mi?/Mivan?/Me? Csárli Béku: ÁLLÁHÚ ÁKBÁR! (Arabul van Allahu Akbar ami azt jelenti Isten legyen velünk!) (Kilövik a rakétát.) (Elindul a rövid harc. Mindenki úgy harcol hogy mindenki gyenge... de késöbb az a bizonyos 1000 clón valahogy...) Csárli Béku: Állj, Állj, ÁLLJ! (Sokak megállnak.) Mais: Mi az? Többiek: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Mi a faszt csinálunk éppen? Többiek: Öööhhh... Csárli Béku: Nukleáris Kémian Reakció... MOST! (Lezuhan a bomba és a clónok meghalnak de a többiek nem.) Csárli Béku: Hát... ez aztán volt a semmi... Na mindegy takarodjunk el innét eh! (41.Fejezet: A sziget. I. - A levél és bizonyos Panka nyomok (Miközben ő a konvojjal van együtt de mindegy is- de hé várjál csak... Mi ez a zárójel a fejezetnél? ilyet én nem is rakok be... Oké mindegy!)) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 12:52. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Petőfi Sziget. A többiek és az a köcsög. (Felnött Diána) Még mindig... de várjátok ki míg el nem jön az a bizonyos borzalmas de mégse olyan borzalmas idő!) Csárli Béku: Na gyerekek nézzük meg mit is rejt az a baszott levél! Mais: Tessék! (Odaadja Csárli Békunak.) " Aki ezt a levelet megtalálja az egy életre megszabadulhat a clónoktól! Vagy nem... Roncskocsik, Kémian Reakció, Méregkés és van egy levél amit még titokban rejtenek... Panka éppen a hajókat készíti ki miközben a gonosz Maisie (Maisierr vezetője a Maisie Clónoknak) és Vad-Emma (GSZE aka alias (Avagy mindkét szó ugyanaz)) (Gonoszan Szép Emma vezetője a Vad-Emma Vadult Clónoknak.) Már mi is készülődünk és reméljük Csárli Béku megtalál minket... de lehetséges hogy már megtalált minket... Ez egy olyan levél ami változik... mint a Tiszaújvárosi levél is... de az már elégett vagy még bent van a Világok Múzeumában. (Hamarosan kiderül melyik hely ez.) De a vége ami számít... az hogy a világ bevégzetekor mindenki eltünjön innen... Egy dolog hogy meg kell találni személyeket... és a kés... ami tör az átváltozik késsé... ez a Mér-kés... nem akarom leírni mert... ezt nem szabad. - Egy Hayley Clón." Csárli Béku: Ez... bazdmeg. Mais: Mi az? Maisie: Ja mi az? Csárli Béku: Szerintetek mikori ez a levél? Mais: (Megfogja a levelet megtapogatja egy kicsit megnyálazza. és kideríti.) Hát... nem is tudom... de azért régi... Csárli Béku: Ez a levél lehet olyan 6 éves... Maisie: Az- Kutyuli: Igen... az első részből... de mi történt ottan? Csárli Béku: Egy különös szabály a képzelet világában. Mi szerint ha a fordulatok egymást keresztezik akkor valamelyik volt fordulatbeli megteheti az egyikkel hogy megtegye az üzenetet a jelenbelinek... Felnött Diána: És mi a következménye ennek? Csárli Béku: Vég. Na srácok akkor megnézzük azokat a véres cipő, lábnyomokat? Mert itt majdnem a- Óóó!!! Bazdmeg beszarás! Mais: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Ezek nem Pankáé... hanem Éváé! itt van valahol leütve de... NEM! ez egy clónnak a lábnyoma és a véres nagy széles vonal az az Évának a megégett véres háta... kövessük csak... (Követik addig amíg el nem érik a másik partot ami már a Pandúr Sziget. De a Petőfi végén ott olyan haldoklásos módon nyöszörög Éva de nem haldoklik...) Éva: Én... )Köhög...( (Köhög) Én? Én nem érzem a hátamat... (Felveszik és elviszik a kocsijukhoz) Csárli Béku: Persze basszadmeg mert megégették rohadtul a hátadat! Nem csoda hogy eltudtál bánni 10 clónnal... Éva: Mi...? Honnan tudtátok ti ezt-? Mais: Onnan hogy ha elbántál 10 tetem maradt ottan körülötted. És mindegyik megégetett szerencsésen a hátadon! Éva: Te olyan vagy mint a- (Köhög) (Köhög) A... Dia... Mais: Persze mi legyek még te? Na Azért ne hülyéskedünk! Na takarodjunk el innét-e! (Beszállnak a kocsiba és az Enios Stratigibe mennek.) (42.Fejezet: Enios Stratigi rakgh margh garhamna (Az Enios Stratigiben halál lelés lesz!)) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 13:04. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körút. A többiek és az a köcsög. Még mindig... na de hamarosan eljön az idő mikor-) Csárli Békuék megjönnek az Enios Stratigibe ja várjál nincs ez zárójelezve? na mindegy... még több direktezés! DIRECTX! (Szóval elindulnak az Enios Stratigi-be és bejutnak a kapunál.) Csárli Béku: Okés srácok mehetünk! DE TE! te maradj itt oké? Felnött Diána: És mégis minek? Csárli Béku: Ha itt maradsz kapsz csókot. Felnött Diána: Úúú!!! már várom! Csárli Béku: (Halkan mondja neki de ő nem hallja) Úgyse kapod meg kis köcsög... Felnött Diána: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Nyugodj mán le magamba beszélek... Felnött Diána: Oké de siessetek elmennénk a plázába veszek sok sok cuccot! Többiek: MÁR MEGMONDTUK HOGY NEM MEGYÜNK VISSZA! Felnött Diána: Jólvan na... (Bemennek a tábor aljába avagy a tanácsterembe.) Diánána: (Hosszat kb 10 másodpercet kussol aztán megszólal:) Hát ez így nem megy... el kell tüntetni innen! Csárli Béku: Ja... de még egy pillanat. (Fejezet...) 1 Fejezet van még hátra oszt minden meglesz! És még be is leszünk drogozva! Diánána: És miért mondtad ezt el? Csárli Béku: Az időgép előre tudatja de... Krisztián csinálta... Pető Krisztián: Ja... na kussolok! (És eltűnök.) Diánána: És mi lesz most? hogyan tegyünk ezt a tervet jobbá? Mais: Csárli Békunak kell megölnie. Csárli Béku: És miért én? Maisie: Tán én nem akarok köcsög lenni... habár mind olyanok vagyunk mit mind már értem úgy hogy egymás ikertestvérek ugyanazok de- ja. Neked kell megtenned. Csárli Béku: Állj, állj, állj! Állj! Mi az hogy csak megölöm azt kész? ennek a kis picsának finomabb véget kell vetni nem elhamarkodni. Ha valami dúrvább lenne az az hogy valami közönséges árulás lenne... Diánána: Oké... Akkor mond milyen tervet javasolsz? Nem rossz ugyi? Csárli Béku: UGYI! -ka... Na! akkor a terv: Elmegyünk vissza a térre és ezután ott állunk... megvárja az a kis köcsög hogy megcsókoljon... mikor majdnem 2 centinél mér ott van akkor már ti háton szúrjátok... és én elvágom a torkát és aztán fejen lövöm... És kitűzzük a kivégző faoszlopnál hátul a kézénél lekötözve és végül felgyújtják a clónok és Jó-Diánána! Na milyen terv? Diánána: Csárli Béku. De ha a való életben ez már nem lehetséges akkor mi van ha ebben a világban- Csárli Béku: Igen! Diánána: Oké... lefagytam- lefagyott az agyam... Jó terv! SZERINTETEK EZ KÚRVA JÓ TERV?! Clónok: IGEN! Többiek: JA! Diánána: Na akkor kezdhetjük a véget! Csárli Béku: Akkor be van ez is fejezve! (43.Fejezet: A véget vetése a köcsögnek!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.18 13:21. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Tóth Kálmán Tér. ...És itt a kivégzés ideje!) (Megérkeznek és kiszállnak a kocsiból.) Felnött Diána: De jó hogy itt vagyunk de- Miért vagyunk itten? Csárli Béku: Azért mert hogy szétbasszam azt a baszott fejed- Csak nézelődünk itten. Felnött Diána: Oké de siessünk kinéztem a tescón egy jó ruhát. Csárli Béku: Ahj... Már megmondtunk nem megyünk el... Felnött Diána: Oké... mindegy na. Okés. Na... Csárli Béku: (Mint a hetedik részben ráfogja a pisztolyt.) GYERTEK! Felnött Diána: (Megfordul) Mi? megint? miért? (Előjönnek a clónok és Jó-Diánána is.) (Odajön Csárl iBékuhoz és megpróbálja megcsókolni és leszújrák Kutyuliék hátulról) Csárli Béku: Most aztán végleg eltakarodsz erről a világról! Felnött Diána: De... és a házasságról? mi lesz? Csárli Béku: (Visszhangzódóan és rohadt hangosan elhallatszik) NEM LESZEK SOHA SE A FELESÉGED BAZDMEG! (Lelövi) (Elvágják a torkát és a többi clón elhelyezi a nagy faoszlophoz felgyújták.) Csárli Béku: Hmm... Jut eszembe... én mondtam olyat hogy be fogunk drogozni? Többiek: Ja. Csárli Béku: Van Kokó? Kokain? Diánána: JA! TESSÉK MINDENKI KAP EGYET ÉS BESZÍVHATJA! (Mindenki beszívja és eljutnak a drog világba ahol valójában a Térben vannak...) Csárli Béku: Én... én... én... nem érzem a fejemet! Mais: JÚHÚÚÚ!!! REPÜLÖK! Diána: Hal- hal- ha- Hallod? Hall- Hallo- Hallod- Hallod? Menjünk má el Angliába! Csárli Béku: De hát az hiszen itt van Magyarországon itt 20 km! (Képzelet! Elképzelve! Magyarországba be van rakva!) (Csárli Béku felhívja a repüőtársaságot.) 25836-Diánána: Igen Bajai Légiköztársaság miben segíthetek? Csárli Béku: Hel- Helló! Szeretnénk jegyet kérni vagy inkább- eljutni Angliába mennyi időbe telne? 25836-Diánána: Olyan 1 óra. Csárli Béku: Oké köszönjük te diánána clón! (Leteszi) Diána: Na? mennyi idő? Csárli Béku: Kábé 1 óra! KB! Diána: Okh- Okh- Okhé! Oké! (Elájúlnak) (1 órával késöbb felkelnek és elindulnak az MKB bank közelében lévő 2 emeletes épülethez ami valószínüleg vagy a 4-5-6-7 részben volt egy jelenet... nem tudom már...) (Találnak egy dimenzió átjárót ami visszaviszi őket a múltba.) (Leesnek és egy a nagy mezők közül találják magukat.) Csárli Béku: Mi a... Pedig már nem is vagyunk bedrogozva vagy ez a- Az utóhatás? (Visszajutnak mert ez csak egy ízelítő volt.) (44.Fejezet: Komiföld, Ptitsa negyed stb...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.20 21:04. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Oroszország, Komiföld, Ptitsa negyed aztán Vorkuta. (Hasonló a Call Of Duty Black Ops első részén lévő helységre amin egy munka tábor volt.) Mivan ha ott van egy befejezetlen munka?) (Beérkeznek a negyedbe.) 92945-Maisie: Állj! (A többiek fegyvert fognak rá) 92945-Maisie: Várjatok! én jó vagyok! Szövetséges a kompániával! Csárli Béku: Aha... JÓSÁG VIZSGÁLÓT! (2-Kerris előhúzza és leellenőrzi azt a clón őrt.) 2-Kerris: Hmm... Jónak tűnik a feje... Csárli Béku: Ha egyátalán jónak tűnsz mondj nekem egy indokot arra hogy miért vannak velem és miért vagyunk konvoj vagy kompánia. 92945-Maisie: Enios Stratigi. (Amúgy Orkk-ban többet jelent mint példáúl Csárli Békut elkapni de ez nem a hivatalos. Csak egy mondat volt. Az eredeti az hogy: Szabadság) Csárli Béku: Hmm... Okés kösz. (Tovább mennek és észreveszik hogy az azelött látott köcsög Maisierr-ék ott vannak ahol még a tán negyedik, hatodik vagy hetedik részben volt az a Mesterlövészkedéses jelenet amiben Kutyuli ellopott egy teherautót hogy elszökjenek innen. Akkoriban gonosz erők súlykolódtak. Mától már nem. Vagy lehet hogy a hetedik is ugyan olyan volt mint most? Ki tudja...?) (Lebújnak egy sikátorban. WARNING! (VIGYÁZAT!): CSAK SEMMI HÁTSÓ SZÁNDÉK!) (Halkan beszélnek a többiek.) Csárli Béku: Na srácok akkor meglesz a terv! Diána: Tehát akkor te és én eljutunk a picsába fel és levadásszuk őket. Kutyuli: Én meg elmegyek cigánykodni. Maisie: Ja. Mais: Na megvan má? Na és velünk mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Mais... te cigány módban kémkedsz... nyugi nem cigány módra. Csak kémkedsz hogy mi történik de ez esetbe ne akadályozd meg a küldetésüket! Mais: Okés! Csárli Béku: Maisie... te beállsz Maisie clónnak és azt tetteted hogy közülük való vagy... úgy is hasonlítotok egymásra és úgy se fogják tudni hogy mi lesz- Diána: De Csárli Béku. Csárli Béku: Ha? mi az? Diána: De hát könnyen lebukhat. Csárli Béku: Hogy? (Gyors párbeszéd váltás de faster! (Gyorsan!)) Diána: Egymásak vagyunk. Olyanok vagyunk amilyenek te de ezt szar így ki mondani. Ugyan olyan az ízlésünk, viselkedésünk, stílusunk stb. Csárli Béku: (Fejét veri a kezével.) JÉ BAZDMEG TÉNYLEG! óóó... Na tudod mit? Inkább tettesd azt hogy nem vagy olyan okés? Maisie: Meglesz! (Elmennek a többiek... már elmentek a többiek többek között Kutyuli, Mais... De hát végül Maisie ment el...) (ŐŐeeaah.... Na mindegy kezdődjön a küldetés!) (Előveszik a Mesterlövész puskát és Csárli Béku figyeli őket. Közben Dia meg távcsövön figyeli őket.) Diána: Okés... sok clón... két ellenség... ez hülyeség... JÉ DE RÍMELT! na szóval két közutált és körözött körözött hehe... ellenség akik persze rohadékok is meg kellene dögölniük... Már jó rég. Csárli Béku: Ja... na koncentráljunk azokra a köcsögökre... (Eközben... Kutyulinál.) Kutyuli: Bazdmeg... hol lehet egy működő kocsi... 1... nem... 2... AZ SE! 3... Az meg csöpög de... ja a benzin csöpög róla... és a negyedik az... ÓÓÓ!!! MEGVAGY BAZDMEG! (Felpattan a kocsiba és elindul.) (Eközben Maisnél...) (Mais odaközeledik a köcsögök közelében és kihall egy beszélgetést. Egy a két clón beszélgetésén. És fel is veszi telefonra a beszélgetést is.) 924-Maisie: Mi lesz ezután? Elfoglalja Baját? 925-Maisie: Nem... nem az lesz a terve... Hanem Enios Stratigit akarja bevenni ezáltal hogy ha már bevette akkor Baja már védtelen. 924-Maisie: Aha... szóval tehát akkor ha beveszi akkor mindennek vége... A városnak úgymond. 925-Maisie: Ja. Mondjuk úgy. És még ha meg is szerezné a Kémian Reakciót. Nem sokat érne fel vele. 924-Maisie: Ja... Na akkor tegyük túl magunkat ezeket a küldetéseken. (Megállítja a felvételt és elmenti. Mármint Mais.) (Közelednek hozzá a clónok de feljut egy épület tetejére Asszaszinkodik és eljut Csárli Békuékhoz.) (Eközben Maisienél.) 2459-Maisie: HÉ TE! Maisie: Igen? Mi az? 2459-Maisie: AZONOSÍTSD AZOKAT A HULLÁKAT! Maisie: Értettem! (Odamegy és átvizsgálja a halott Maisie gonosz clón hullákat eközben ő is egy fülelés szemtanúja lesz.) 294-Maisie: Emberek beszélnek arról hogy ha Baja elbukik... akkor a világ is elbukik. 249-Maisie: Ez nem lehet! EZ CSAK EGY BASZOTT VILÁG! 294-Maisie: Tudjuk mind azt de hát tudod aki jól cselekszik az előbb utóbb megdöglik. 249-Maisie: Ja. És a clónok vannak úgy hogy egymásnak vissza fizteik adósságaikat. 294-Maisie: Ja ja. Na mindegy is. Ezek az elesett katonák jók lesznek Pestises, Ebolás zombiknak vagy éces, rákos zombinak. Vagy clón robotnak! 249-Maisie: Ja de majd eljön annak is az ideje... Mikor Még Gonosz Selenának volt egy rohadt nagy robotja ami minden épületet el tudott taposni, rombolni és volt egy robot pajzsja belűl... és még ráadásúl maga is benne volt... Csoda mind a 2 eszköznél olyan ruha volt ami úszódressz volt egy rohadt nagy combig érő csizma fekete volt és egy amerikai zászlós úszódressz... Fura. (Maisie eltávolodik és visszatér Csárli Békuékhoz... de nagy nehezen.) Diána: Jé! nézd megjött Mais! Mais: Srácok... höhh... rossz hírem van számunkra. Számotokra. Csárli Béku: És mi az? Mais: (Gondolkodik aztán elcsöndesedik.) Csárli Béku: Na gyerünk mondjad már! (Nyugodtan mondja neki... nem kiabálva vagy ilyesmi.) Mais: Öööh... A gonoszok az Enios Stratigit akarják bevenni... ezzel bevéve egész Baját és legyengítve azt. Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... Diána: Csárli Béku? ööh... elmentek Vorkutára a köcsögök. Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... Diána: Csárli Béku? Menjünk! Csárli Béku: Oké akkor indulhatunk! (Elindulnak és eközben pont találkoznak Maisie-vel és Kutyulival.) Kutyuli: Mi történt? Csárli Béku: Vorkuta. Diána: És még persze el is akarják foglalni az Enios Stratigit. Kutyuli: NA ÉS HOL VAN DIÁNÁNA? ő neki kellene ezt tudni. Csárli Béku: De hát Kutyuli mi is oda tartozunk. Kutyuli: Jó mondjuk ez is igaz de a főnök ő. Tudnia kell erről. (Csárli Béku felhívja telefonon Diánánát) Diánána: (Felveszi) Igen? Csárli Béku: Diánána... Diánána: Csárli Béku! na megvan a küldetés? Csárli Béku: Megvan de- Diánána: Remek akkor tudunk máshova is menni remélem előbb utóbb elkapjuk azokat a köcsögöket- Csárli Béku: De Diánána. Diánána: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Vorkutához indultak... Diánána: Nah... remek. Van még más? Csárli Béku: El akarják foglalni a tábort. Diánána: (Megfagy a pofája aztán megszólal) Na bazdmeg akkor készülődjetek! Itt leszünk pár perc múlva indulhatunk akkor! Csárli Béku: Kösz. (Leteszi a telefont) (Elindúlnak és az út közben megérkezik a konvoj.) (Közben egy-két dimenziót ugranak az egyikben bekerülnek a jelenbe aztán a jövőbe. Aztán visszakerülnek. És megérkeznek Vorkutára.) (45.Fejezet: Vorkuta.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.20 21:32. Maisierr Williams. A clónokkal. Helyszín: Oroszország, Vorkuta. A munka erős és nehéz de mennyire? Ha ott van a világ két legutáltabb és legüldözöttebb köcsögei?) (Megérkeznek... pár perccel ezelött ahogyan még meg nem érkeztek Csárli Békuék.) (Amúgy azért mentek késöbb és nem előbb mert így cselezni tudnak.) (Kiszállnak a kocsikból és elhelyezkednek és cselekszenek... de azt se tudják még mit fog rájuk hozni Csárli Béku és a kompániája.) Maisierr: Jólvan gyerekek akkor rendezkedjünk úgy hogy minden meglegyen! Gonoszan Szép Emma: És mi lesz a többi relikviával? Maisierr: Azok a szharok nem ott vannak... Hanem Baján. 5967-Maisie: És Enios Stratigi? Maisierr: Azt csak akkor foglaljuk be ha mindenünk megvan! Még nem vagyunk elég erősek... Ahogyan Günter is kisérletezett az sikertelen volt de- Mi van ha azok a köcsögök tudnak rólunk? 49-Maisie: Már mint... Csárli Békuék? Maisierr: Ők a rohadékok de mi meg a köcsögök vagyunk... Hmm! de jól hangzik ez. Okés akkor gyerekek! Vorkuta nem lényeges de azért vagyunk itten mert itt azt mondják itt csak is Bajai csiszolt éles kardokkal, Sugóvicai vízbemártott Erős idegekkel ellátott erős íjakkal és a régi Bajai Alumíniummal, Vassal ellátott obszidián páncélok vannak valahol... És persze azok a kardok amik erősek és csiszoltan olyan élesek hogy még egy épületet és szét tudna baszni tele gyémántal, arannyal, vassal, alumíniummal, bronzzal, rubinttal, Smaragdal de leginkább ez Emeráld és Obszidiánnal. Ezek aztán erősek! EMBEREK! ez így szarul hangzik... CLÓNOK! MOST ELJÖTT AZ IDEJE A RÖVID LESZÁMOLÁSNAK! 9294-Maisie: És mi lesz a teljes leszámolással? Gonoszan Szép Emma: Azzal még várnunk kell. Maisierr: Ja... Ja! SZÓVAL ELJÖN AZ IDEJE MIKOR MI ILYEN GYENGE FEGYVEREKKEL BASZUNK LE AZ ELLENSÉGEKRE ÉS PERSZE A VÉGÉN MÁR ŐK GYŐZNEK! DE VAN EGY FEGYVERÜNK AMI NEKIK IS VAN DE CSAK ABBÓL EGY VAN ÉS PERSZE NEKÜNK IS! EZ A FÉNYKARD! 9245-Maisie: Ez eléggé Star Wars-osnak hangzik nem? Maisierr: Az az de ez nem lényeges. NA MIT SZÓLTOK?! HARC VAGY NEM HARC?! NA MIT MONDTOK?! Maisie és Vad-Emma clónok: HARC! (46.Fejezet: Vorkuta.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.20 21:36. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Oroszország, Vorkuta. A munka erős és nehéz de mennyire? Ha ott van a világ két legutáltabb és legüldözöttebb köcsögei? És méghozzá fénykard? És meg maradt a fejezet címe is? Lustaság? Á ezt inkább hagyjuk.) (Pár perccel késöbb... avagy 4 perccel késöbb...) (Megérkeznek és látják a szemük elött álló clónokat.) Diánána: És most? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom... Éppen valahogy ide került egy Fénykard... és... Nem tudom mi lenne ha Diánána: Megvan! (Előveszik a jó clónok a Fénykardot ami Ződ! Zöld...) (Oda dobják Csárli Békunak) Diánána: NA BASSZÁTOK MEG! MIT SZÓLTOK!? Maisierr: Nektek nem lehet ilyen! MEG KELLETT VOLNA ÖLNI TITEKET AKKOR AMIKOR MÁR ÉPP IDŐ VOLT MÁR RÁ! Csárli Béku: De épp hogy elkéstetek! OTTAN MÁR NEM VOLT SEMMI SE! Maisierr: (Megnyomja a fénykardon lévő gombot elindúl a harc... Csárli Béku is megnyomja a gombot.) Na gyere! ha eléggé tökös vagy basszad meg! Csárli Béku: Örömmel megölnélek! (Körözik egymást és harcolnak.) Csárli Béku: Nem voltál eléggé köcsög nem?! WÁÁH! Maisierr: Gonoszabb nálad. ÁH! Csárli Béku: Mi az hogy gonoszabb? Én vagyok ezen világ alakítója és megalapozója azt hiszed én nem tudok egy clón megnyúzni? TOROK VÁGÁS, CSONKÍTÁS, ÉGETÉS! WÁÁÁÁÁH! Maisierr: Nem engemet és a kedvesemet kerested?! ÁH! Csárli Béku: Kedvesed?! BAZDMEG! WÁÁÁÁH! (Megsebzi a jobb karján) (Gyorsan harcolnak eközben Csárli Béku elszenved pár sérülést de Maisierr többet.) (Leroggyik a földre Maisierr és befejezi a harcot.) Csárli Béku: Ennyit a harctudásodról... Heh. (Hátradobja a fénykardot valamelyik clónnak amelyik elrakja a fénykardot a kocsikhoz.) Gonoszan Szép Emma: ÚGY IS EL LESZ FOGLALVA AZ A HELY! (Előveszik a jók Maisierr által említett fegyvereket.) Csárli Béku: Erre gondoltatok? Ha? hogy a tietek lesz? MI?! Maisierr: Honnan tudtad? Időgép: INFORMÁCIÓ BETÖLTVE! Maisierr: Bazdmeg... ÚGYSE FOGTOK NYERNI! HÁHÁHÁ! (Elkezdődött a rövid harc.) (A clónok gyengék... mármint a gonoszok.) Maisierr: Ááááááhh!!! (Összeesik és eltűnik.) Gonoszan Szép Emma: (Ő is eltűnik.) Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz?! (Ő is eltűnik a gonoszok és a jók is eltűnnek. A gonoszok valahol zomborban kötnek ki a többiek meg Észtország partjain ahol a T-12-es áll...) Csárli Béku: Eh? mi a- Na elmész te a jó kúrva- (47.Fejezet: Ami hazavísz az hazugság.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.21 05:01. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Észtország partjain... (Aztán Ausztria, Graz... talán, néha...). A többiek most egy az időgép bebaszódásának által most elteleportálódtak Észtország partjaira ahol a T-12-es hajóval elindúlnak haza.) (Éppen a hajónál...) Diánána: Csárli Béku! Csárli Béku: Mi az? Diánána: Az van hogy... húúh... Háth... el sem tudom mondani de- Ez egyszerüen baszatós! Csárli Béku: Mi az? Diánána: Maradék 2500 Maisie clón erre felé tart. Tudják mi történik itten. Csárli Béku: Akkor is mindegy mert már fel vagyunk készűlve... nem is tudom mit keres ez itt deh.. heh... jóra szolgálhat ez a kicsike. Diánána: Akkor okés... SRÁCOK! INDULUNK! (Felszállnak a hajóra.) (A T-12 a HMS Nelson nevű csatahajóra hasonlít. De másabb. És nem tank csak ez egy csatahajó tipus.) (Látják a többiek hogy ott vannak a sok sok Maisie Clónok... Nem tesznek semmit sem csak nézik őket ahogyan az a baszott hajó elsüvít innen a picsába... Is!) (Eközben eltelik vagy 2-3 óra és eljutnak a La Manche csatornába...) (5 percen keresztül át tudnak jutni az Atlanti-Óceánhoz.) Diánána: Csárli Béku... szerinted mi fog történni azokkal a köcsögökkel? Csárli Béku: Hát kb olyan mint egy arcbacsapástól elszenvedt szúnyog picshájától. Messze... Messze... (Kiérkeznek az Atlanti-Óceánhoz és megpróbálnak Franciaországon lévő folyók közelébe menni de nem találnak egy lehetséges folyót ahova beférne a hajó ezért bejutnak Franciaország partjaihoz és eltűnik a hajó... Elmennek Bajához... de az irány furán változódik és nem Baja a cél hanem Pécs.) (Megérkeznek Grazba ahol találnak egy különös házat bemennek és megtalálják Gnokot.) Csárli Béku: Gnok? De te hogy kerültél ide? Gnok: A sok űri kaland után itt már jobban esik deh... ez a hely már kezd elromlani. Mais: Nem itt laksz? Gnok: (Röhög) Nem. Minek? itt csak egy 3 hosszú kibaszott napos megszállás jól esik de Graz nem egy olyan hely ahol van egy ház és romladozóban van. Diána: Na és Knek? Gnok: Knek? na az a picsa egye fene... Nem találtam sehun se! Egye a faszát a picsa... Valsz... eg... Valszeg itt van valahol a Kárpát Medence körül... Csárli Béku: Berugtál? Mert úgy nézel ki mint aki- Gnok: Hányott- Hánytatott fejű? (Röhög felkiáltozva.) Ja... Sok kupicával beitattam magamat sok sok páleszkával... eközben néztem a köcsögök harcát! Nagyon jó miközben ottan volt Fagyos John és ott megdöglött! (Szakadozva röhögött.) Csárli Béku: (Sóhajtozik) Ugye tudod miről beszélsz? Köcsögök Harca? Fagyos John? Miről beszélsz te ember? Gnok: Űrlény vagyok nem zavar? Csárli Béku: Űrlény... Nem mindegy? Ilyen van itten a való életben meg lehet hogy ember vagy. Gnok: Egy történetről ami úgy szól hogy hét tőrzs összeharcol és az győz amelyik előbb megdöglik. Csárli Béku: És mond kik vannak benne? Gnok: Fagyos John, Szőkefürtű Degenerát, Tyrion, Szalsza, Árnya Rabló, Stárok stb... Csárli Béku: BAZDMEG TUDTAM ÉN! (Csap egyet a combjára.) TRÓNOK HARCA! Gnok: Nem köcsögök harca? jah hogy az... óh... Csárli Béku: Havas Jon, Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Robb Stark és Starkok. Te olyan emberek szemszögét említed akikkel vagy valami jó vagy rossz történt... a fele rosszból áll. De mindegy is... Mais: Na akkor jössz? Vagy megdöglesz alkoholmérgezésben? (Gnok felkel) Gnok: ÍÍÍÍÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚŰŰŰŰŰÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁJJJJ! Nah... (Köhög) akkor (Kiköhögi az alkoholt.) Mehetünk... Csak még hugyozni kéne- (Egy lövés hallatszik az ablakon ami áttöri az ablakot a golyó) Csárli Béku: MI A FASZ?! Diánána: MEGTÁMADTAK MINKET! (Lő) Csárli Béku: KIK? CSAK NEM A- Diánána: IGEN! A 2500 SZÁMZATÚ CLÓNOK! Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg! (Előhúzza Csárli Béku és a többiek a fegyverüket és lőnek) Gnok: Lalalalala.... CSAK ÉN MEG A LÁNYOK! (Eközben Gnok részegen kerülgeti a golyókat Pálinkával a kezében és egy pisztollyal.) (Eközben lövölget.) Gnok: KÖCSÖG CLÓNOK! CSAK IS AZ ENYÉMEK! Csárli Béku: Gnok itt nincs ideje a baszakodáshoz lősz vagy megdöglesz részegen! Gnok: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa... (Elájúl.) Csárli Béku: Basszátok meg! Jó-Diánána: CSÁRLI BÉKU! (Odadobja neki a Lángszórót) MUTATSD MEG NEKIK KI A POZITÍV! Csárli Béku: (Égeti a clónokat kint) ÁÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ!!! NA MOST LŐJJETEK KÖCSÖGÖK! ÉGTEK? SZAR ÜGY ÉN ÖLLEK TITEKET IDIÓTÁK! OKOSAK MI VAGYUNK ÉS TI AZ IDIÓTÁK! (Elégnek a clónok és a srácok elviszik az ájulásban lévő Gnokot.) (Elindulnak Bajára.) (48.Fejezet: Nord története.) (Mesélés: I.e 100, 1045, 1600, 1670, 1915, 1939, 1993. Csárlá Báku Liam Duerre Ezüst Generátor. Helyszín bemutatása: Grönland, Nord. Ez egy meséléses fejezet lesz... különleges átváltoztatott fejezetes stílussal :3 <- ez az egyetlen és egyben a legutolsó easter egg és első és utolsó emoji arcbevágódóús cuccoska.) Csárlá Báku: Az időgép tudatlan dolgokat tesz hibájáról ebben a világban. Én sem vagyok itt született... De Nordon születtem egy olyan kis szigeten amin még "Egy király és egy serege is elfért volna." Trónok Harca stílusba keveredett... A szigeten két part is volt. Ez a sziget Lettos volt. Bal oldalon Kintos jobb oldalon Martos volt. De ezek nem lényegesek. Nord volt Lettos fővárosa. Kekben Kintos és végül Mondro Martos fővárosa volt. Sok hely volt sok sok lehetőséggel. Csak a fagy nem ért el ide. Ahogyan azt mondhatták volna. Hortonoszokko egy papi város volt tele papokkal. Látni lehetett azt az 500m-eres hegyet... Mintha tegnap születtem volna. De Horben és Foston szállítmány városok voltak. Ott volt sok sok szállítmány és ottan lehetett kapni olyan árukat amik itten nem voltak elérhetőek. Zerbeneszu egy kis falu sziget volt ami szerény egy falu sziget volt... Mái napig csöndes. Brondo és Halbeneks holt városok voltak. A többi városok Kintoson és Martoson már csak rom városok voltak. Egy eltitkolt kisérlet tette ezt... Egy katapultált meteor csapódott be... De mindegy is. ez I.e 100-ban volt... 1045-ben Nord kapott lovagi címet. Bajától. Mert tudták hogy Nord egy tisztességes város. 1600-ban kitört A Timmorlent Hadjárat. Itt nordon 1670-ben A Nordi háború is ekkor történt... csoda hogy a hadjárat csak 2 hónapos volt. 1915-ben kitört az Első Világháború. Nord csendes volt... senkit sem érdekelte... 1939-ben a Második Világháború elején sem érdekelt senkit se. De 1993-ban... Másabbá vált... Sok ember, Több és több dolog ami történt. De soha nem fogom elfelejteni azt amit velem tettek a clónok: Kérdőjellé változtattak... De Csárli Békunak köszönhetően mai napig egy kanyarított fasz lennék... (49.Fejezet: Luxor története.) (Mesélés: 1600, 1993. Budapesti Nürosz. Helyszín bemutatása: Egyiptom, Luxor. Ez egy meséléses fejezet lesz... különleges átváltoztatott fejezetes stílussal 2.rész!) Nürosz: Sivatag, Skorpió, Tigris, Oroszlán és Luxor. Egy a Nílus közelében lévő városokhoz. Nem sok legenda tartozik hozzá. De azért is híres mert az 1600-as években szövetkezett Timmorlent-el... Senki se tudta ki ő. Egy rejtélynek számít a mái napig is. Ő rendezte egyben a hadjáratot és egyben a lázadást is. Csoda hogy a Hadjárat közben a Nordi háború befejeztével még a lázadást is kirobbantotta. Luxorban összeszedte a legjobb embereit akiket csak tudott... Timmorlent toborzó mondata ez volt: "HALÁLLAL LAKOLJON AKI FELETTÜNK VAN MERT MINDEGYIK OLYAN POFÁJÚ AMELYET CSAK EGY CLÓN VISELHET. DE VÉGÜL A CLÓNOKAT ELTIPORJUK A FÖLD FELSZÍNÉRŐL!" Mondta. És azzal kezdődött el a lázadás. De most vissza Luxorra. Ki nem ismerhetné a sivatag közelében lévő helységet amin annyi a szórakozás hogy egy kocsi sivatagi dombok és már meg is van a szórakozás. Az 50.000 fős város büszkélkedhet azzal most amilyen már nem is lesz. Egy tisztességes város "volt" miért kellett olyannak lennie amilyen most azzá vált? Homok vihar sújtotta helység de bárcsak ha változna. De miért hogy ha a Homokvihar soha nem tűnik el... Miért... Aközben Luxorban minden egyes évtizedben előfordul. Minden 10 év egy homokviharral járul... és persze nem csak egy homokvihar végével végződik hanem a kárral. De- ezt inkább én hagyom. Mái napig csak veszett emberek, titkolt dolgok rejtelmezik az elveszett 10 emberrel rendelkező várost... de hát... én már nem térek vissza oda többé... (50.Fejezet: A Timmorlent Hadjárat.) (Mesélés: 1600. Csárlá Báku Liam Duerre Ezüst Generátor, Budapesti Nürosz. Helyszín bemutatása: Európa. Most a Timmorlent Hadjáratot mutatja be úgy hogy egy kicsit részletes legyen.) Nürosz: A Timmorlent Hadjáratot a Clónok elleni hadjárat volt. Németországot, Franciaországot és végül még hozzá ráadásúl Magyarországot is betámadták. A clónok közel csak 1 napot próbáltak arra hogy "uralkodás" de Timmorlent egy titokzatos személy úgy vetett véget a clónok bebaszódásának hogy elrendezett egy jó hosszú hadjáratot... egy háborút... és egy lázadást megfűszerezve. Csárlá Báku: Közelítve 70 évig menetelt a lázadás. Aközben Timmorlent egyet sem öregedett mert ebben a világban történt nem a másikban. Ha hadjáratot rendez azzal össze tud szedni akár mennyi embert vagy clónt is akkorra már meglesz az esélye hogy legyőzzön akármennyi gonoszt amennyit csak tud. A hadjárat kezdete Bajától, aztán Kölntől és végezetűl Itt baján fejeződött be. Sok várost magával toborzott és meg is lett az eredménye. De... A clónok kezdtek keményebben dolgozni és elnyomorította jobban az embereket és Timmorlent és barátai várták a pillanatot mikor lecsapnak a Clónokra... (51.Fejezet: Nordi háború.) (Mesélés: 1670. Csárlá Báku Liam Duerre Ezüst Generátor, Budapesti Nürosz. Helyszín bemutatása: Grönland, Nord. A történet egy háborúról szól... jé de okos vagy! jár a kekszike.) Nürosz: Aközben mikor vártak a lecsapásra eljutottak a clónok a lehetetlen helyre: Nordra. Azt hitték könnyű lesz bevenni de tévedtek. A clónok nem olyanok mint mondják. Szarok... tiszta fos és szar és eltűnhetne innen mert már a vírus is terjed róluk. Hogy ki a vírus? Hát ők. A háborút persze hogy a nordiak nyerték mert nem hogy a clónok elvonúltak és inkább tovább folytatták a három ország rémuralmát... vagy inkább az egész európai országok felett lévő rémuralmát. Ám nem sokáig tartott az az idézőjeles "uralkodás", Csárlá Báku És Nürosz: Mert azonban kitört Timmorlent Lázadása... (52.Fejezet: Timmorlent Lázadása.) (Mesélés: 1670 után a Nordi háború után. Csárlá Báku Liam Duerre Ezüst Generátor, Budapesti Nürosz. Helyszín bemutatása: Baja. Ez a történet most már Timmorlent Lázadásáról fog szólni... nincs itt semmi mondani való semmi más nincs itten okés?) Nürosz: Különleges dolog történt azután miután Timmorlent és társai megnyerték a Nordi Háborút és ezután Bajához vették az irányt mert ott irányítottak a clónok mindent. De mindent... De nem ennyire elhamarkodva előre mentek Timmorlent csapatai és bevéve Baját közel 1 hónapot kellett kinyírniuk az egész clón bagzást. Míg a cégén Timmorlent így meg nem szólt: "Eszít!, Ereszt, Nyúvaszt!" Mondtattal... Nála az Eszít azt jelentette hogy: Készülj! Az Ereszt az hogy Vigyázz! És legvégül a Nyúvaszt! pedig az hogy Kivégez! vagy Öl! De ez nem nagyon lényeges... Késöbb a lázadást Timmorlenték megnyerték és ő ebben a világban csak úgy lett ismert mint, Nürosz és Csárlá Báku: Timmorlent "A bátor". (53.Fejezet: Pécsi katakombák.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.25 10:23. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Pécs, Valahol egy katakomba bejárata közelében... A többiek most eljutottak Pécsre de megtalálnak egy katakomba bejáratát és most ha van egy kis idejük (néha.) akkor kideríthetik egy részét hogy mi is folyik valójában. Nem nem a hugy.) (Mindenki sietett ezért most Pécsen éppen clónok egy milliója (1.000.000(-ja)) támadásra készül és persze már nem olyan bevált mó az épületekben lévő bújkálás.) Csárli Béku: Picsába keressetek egy helyet! Mais: De mégis milyet? Maisie: MÁR NEM BÚJHATUNK ÉPÜLETEKBE VALAHOVA MÁSHOVA KELL! Csárli Béku: Azt én is tudom de- (Körbenéz és lát egy kiálló kőbejáratot ami álló kő és persze egy vésett kocka alakot lát amin rájön hogy ajtó-féleség... És kinyitja és beviszi az embereket és a clónokat.) Csárli Béku: GYERÜNK, GYERÜNK, GYERÜNK! (Becsukja az ajtót és lemennek egy fákjával a kezükben.) Ákhpántó: Mhi ehz ah helyh? Mais: Ja éppen ez a kérdés is bennem baszakodik... Csárli Béku: Hmm... ez... nem... egy... Katakomba? Vagy katakombák? (Bejutnak egy olyan szobába ahol kimutatja ami az én képzeletemben létrejött Magyar és Angol nyelv és az Orkk nyelv családfa különlegességét mutatja...) Csárli Béku: Hmm... eddig is így volt... most is így lesz. Mais: Ja. Diánána: Úgy bizony. (A katakomba kb 1-2 km kiterjedésű több mint 200 szobával, helységekkel televéve.) Csárli Béku: Sok itt az én... Maisie: Meg én... Diána: Nem mondjátok bazdkikám én is ott vagyunk majdnem mindannyian ott vagyunk de a kérdés: Mi ez a hely? Csárli Béku: Vikingek... Kardok a legevőben... Mais: És méghozzá valami történetet mesél el mert itt van hogy... Csárli- Csárli Béku: Mi? hol voltam én?!- mivan?! Mais: Liliom Béku- Csárli Béku: Mi a- Mais: Nekitár. Csárli Béku: Na basszus... remek. Ákphántó: Mhibhe ehsthünkh bhelheh? Csárli Béku: Egy történetbe keveredtünk bele ahol egy teljes történetet mesél el... kb 200 szobával ezekkel teletömve- (A titkos lámpák megvilágítanak és a hosszú katakomba megnyílik.) Csárli Béku: Csak egy kibaszott hosszú szobára gondoltam. De... másabb mint hittük volna. (Sétálnak és keresik a kijáratot.) Katakomba Gép: LABIRINTUS MÓD LETÍLTVA! Csárli Béku: Mi a- Mais: Úgy látszik egy gépet kell megkeresnünk a kijárathoz. Diána: Na és hol fogunk kikötni szerinted? Kutyuli: Clónok körül az biztos... Csárli Béku: Hmm... Mais: Csárli Béku? Csárli Béku: HMMM!!!...- Ja bocsi csak elnéztem a rohadt messze lévő kijáratot. Mais: Nem kellett azt nézne- MI?! A ROHADT MESSZE LÉVŐ KIJÁRATOT?! Mennyi lépésre van?! Csárli Béku: Egy idejű egy idejű... Ja várjál. olyan 70-80 lépés! Mais: AKKOR MENJÜNK HÁT MÁN! (Futnak és a becsukódó ajtó megáll és kilép mindenki.) Csárli Béku: Arra én gondoltam hogy itt jönnek a clónok ezrei, milliói de most komolyan... (Kinagyobbodik a kép és minden Clón azóta is eltűnt...) Csárli Béku: EZ ITT MI?! Diána: Hiszem én már azt hogy valami idióta eltüntette őket... Csárli Béku: Közben lehet hogy hallottam valami Helikopterről lövéses hangokat és nem az volt akiket nem hívtunk-? (Felettük megjön egy helikopter konvoj tele több mint 500-1000 helikopterrel.) (Leszállnak és a többiek elmennek a helikopterhez és elmennek.) (54.Fejezet: Egy nyelv a többi közül... És a többi.) (Mesélés: I.e 100000-50000, I.e 5000-1000, I.u 800-900-1000. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor, Maisie Mais Duerre Arany Generátor, Maisie Margaret Duerre Arany Generátor, Kutyuli John Duerre Arany Generátor és Diána Diana Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín bemutatása: Baja. Ez a történet a Magyar nyelvről és ahhoz tartozó nyelvhez történik.) Csárli Béku: Több mint százezer és ötvenezer év körül és azóta is már úgy működik ez a nyelv hogy az Indo-Európai féle Finnugor családhoz tartozik. Magyarok annyi éve léteznek amennyi óta ez a család is... de ki tudná mikor jött létre? De azonban két nyelv egy emberhez fűződik a nyelvek nem másak mint: Az Orkk és az Angol. És ez az ember: Csárlililiom Békunektár Istváni Mongol... ez csak egy név és az Istváni Mongol nem annyit jelent hogy egy városnál lévő mongol... nem ez csak egy vezetéknév semmi más. Változott azonban sokat a vezetéknév de a család ugyanaz marad és pár sok sok éve így is van. Már több mint 50000-100000 éve létezik ez a család és beláthatatlan következmények történtek... De még is... Miért van Angol, Orkk nyelv? I.e 4000 és I.e 2000 között Csárlililiom úgy gondolta egy olyan másod nyelvet alakít ki amit minden ember megtanulhat a legkönnyebben. Miután kialakította az Angol nevezetű nyelvet elhatározta késöbb hogy kialakít még egy nyelvet de az már jelekkel járúl és nem betükkel. Olyan féle jelekkel amik betüket takarnak de nem azok amik. Ezt a nyelvet Orkk nyelvnek hívják. Ork-féle nagyorrú kb 1,90 méter magas teremtényekkel találkozhatott egyszer Csárlililiom egy kalandjánál mikor elrabolták azok az orkok akik magukat "Fekete-Tengeri és Uráni" népeknek hívták magukat Csárlililiom ikertestvérét Diánnánát. Az orkok két helyen tartozkodtak. két féle nép volt. A Déli-Orkok és az Északi-Orkok. Az Északi-Orkok az eredeti orkok akik még I.e 2200-2100 körül jöttek be a köztudatba. Míg a Déli-Orkok lent Izraelnél laktak akik ugyanakkor jöttek be a köztudatba de ők elvándoroltak Dél felé... És késöbb 100 évvel késöbb kihaltak. Ahogyan az Északi-Orkok 1000 évet míg a Déli-Orkok csak 100 évet bírtak ki. Visszatérve az Orkk nyelvre innen eredeztetett ez a nyelv... De Ork egyenlő Orkk... Az északiak megtudták hogy van ilyen nyelv és elhatározták hogy elmennek Csárlililiomékhoz és ott a közelükben laknak. 1000 évvel késöbb különleges módon meghaltak. Állítólag Stroke-ot kaptak úgy hogy a fejük nem volt néhányszor tiszta és azzal meg is haltak. És méghozzá a déli orkok agresszívabbak míg az Északi Orkok békésebbek voltak. Késöbb Csárlililiom háborúzott velük az Izraeli és a Földközi Tenger csatában. Ő nyert. Késöbbre már másabb lett minden... De minden. I.u 800-900-1000 körül Sok évvel az után hogy a birodalom megbukott és Csárlililiom meg is halt ezután fiára bízta hogy valahogy elvezesse a nyelvet és ezeket a dolgokat amik kötelezték Csárlililiomot. És Csárlililiomnak is köszönhetjük azt hogy mái napig működik a Világuraló titulus féle rang... Ami az egész világ uralkodását, beleszólását stb-t árúlja el. Késöbbre... már minden megváltozott és a Bajai Királyság 800-900 vagy 1000 körül bejött a köztudatba és kis helyeket elfoglalva naggyá vált... És végül úgy működött... ahogyan még soha nem működött úgy ahogy kellett volna... (54.Fejezet: Egy a többi közül.) (Visszaemlékezés: 2014.Január.12 11:11. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Maissel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor ház. Csárli Béku és Mais visszaemlékezése alapján be mutatva az amikor a világ elkészült.) (Otthon... visszaemlékezve... Nem is volt ilyen... vagy még is?) Csárli Béku: Hmm... Mais: Csárli Béku mit csinálsz te az időgéppel? Csárli Béku: Világot próbálok létrehozni... Mais: Hogy-Hogy? Csárli Béku: Egy olyan világban ahol azt csinálsz amit akarsz az korlátlan! De az hogy ennyire kreatív ötlet az már valami. Mais: És hogy van benne ez? Csárli Béku: Hát... az összetevői ezek (Közben látszódik a képernyőn az összetevők): vilag.exe, otlet.exe, kreativ.exe, kepzelet.exe és persze a pozitiv.exe és az emberek.exe. Mais: Nem felejtetted el a- Csárli Béku: Ja tényleg! (Beírja) Mais: Na... barmitmeglehettennimondatokkalesazonnalvaloravalikbarmi.exe Honnan tudtad ihogy ezt mondom? Csárli Béku: Tudom én... Na de mindegy is már készen is van csak még be kell hogy töltsön! (Betöltés: 100%) Csárli Béku: Hallod bemegyünk még nézzük? Mais: Nekem aztán okés. (Bemennek.) Mais: Hát... itt minden kihalt... Csárli Béku: Ez megvan már... EMBEREK LEGYENEK ITT! (Megjelennek az emberek.) Mais: Jé ez tényleg működik! Csárli Béku: Ja ja. LEGYEN EGY NAGY ROBOT AMI PUSZTÍT! (Megjelenik és pusztít.) Mais: TŰNJÖN EL A ROBOT! (És... eltűnik.) Csárli Béku: Na ez nem is rossz! Mais: Ja... Na menjünk vissza. (Visszajutnak) Csárli Béku: Hallod elkéne mennünk a Tesco-ba aztán Timmy-ékhez. Na? Mit szólsz hozzá? Mi szósz? Mais: Okés. (Eközben egy clón bemegy a házba és átszerkezti a világot arra hogy belekerüljün minden olyan negatív ami van és hogy minden rosszabb legyen és a világ összes embere tartózkodjon a képzelet világában. Ezek a hozzátevők a recept az ősszetevő(k) Ősszetevők: gonosz.exe, mindenkikeruljonbeavilagba.exe, negativ.exe, clon.exe.) (Pár perccel késöbb visszatérnek.) Csárli Béku: Na és tudod mi volt a többi tárgyban... Azokat bele kéne rakatni nem? Mais: Ja... De... mi a- (Már a clón vissza is tért a szigetre.) Csárli Béku: Minden rossz, negatív... Ki a fasz rakta be ha csak nem azok a... Mais: A KÚRVA ÉLETBE! Csárli Béku: De ezt nézd ez nem űberel mindent ez tönkretenne mindent... TÖNKRETESZ EZ MINDENT! (Mutatja neki a mindenkikeruljonbeavilagba.exe programot.) Mais: Ez így nem mehet... miért? Miért pont ők? Csárli Béku: Addig fognak utálni míg meg nem változnak és addig lesz ez a gonoszkodás míg azok a köcsögök addig változnak míg abban a világban meg nem öljük őket... Mais: Remek... (Bemennek a világba és látják hogy minden káosz.) Csárli Béku: ÁÁÁ!!! Mais: MI A KÚRVA ÉLET FOLYIK ITTEN?! Csárli Béku: NEKÜNK EL KÉNE TAKARODNUNK INNEN! Mais: SZERINTEM IS! Csárli Béku: VISSZA A VILÁGBA! Időgép: Utolsó rögzített mondat. Végrehatjva! AZ ÁTJÁRÓ KINYITVA! (Bemennek és visszakerülnek.) Csárli Béku: Hahh... jah... jajh... Mih... ahz... életem... baszott... értelme... volth? Mais: Nem tudom deh... minél jobban baszott ez a világ... annál jobban szorúl segítségre. Csárli Béku: És még ez nem elég. Az még kérdést vet fel hogy mi a faszért szólalt meg az időgép amikor mi a való életben vagyunk és csak akkor szólal meg amikor időt utazunk? Mais: Mi a f... asz...? (55.Fejezet: Útban... valahol... valakihez...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.25 10:34. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Valahol... talán Ukrajna, Csernobil. Csárli Békuék eljutnak Csernobilba... de nem azért mert csak odamennek... ott annál több dolog van.) (Leszáll az egyik helikopter Csárli Békuék kiszállnak és a többi helikopter elmegy. De itt a közelükben marad csak a körül messze köröznek.) Csárli Béku: Jé... ismerős a hely... Csak nem a- Diána: Jah. Csernobil. Mais: De még is milyen küldetés lenne itten? Kutyuli: Nem értem. Maisie: Én se. (A rádió megszólal) Diánána: Igen? Knek: Srácok. Én vagyok az. Csárli Béku: Knek! a jó kúrva édes anyádat hol voltál ilyen... hmmm... igen... Olyan sok kibaszott hónapon át? Knek: Bocsi srácok de a kapcsolat lehet hogy megszakad deh... deh... deh... Egy küldetésért jöttetek ide és... és... és- Diána: Mi az? Knek: A gonoszok itt tanyáznak és a hely már nem annyira radioaktív de attól még is olyan mint egy Nukleáris robbanástól elszenvedett pusztaság... csak annyi van hogy itt nincsenek romok... (Röhög) Jaj... jajh... háh... áh... Na szóval engemet kell kiszabadítani mert itt vagyok 1 km-re egy bunkerben. Csárli Béku: És hol voltál ilyen sokáig? Knek: Elemeztem sok tárgyat, sorozatot néztem eléggé jó az amin szex, vér és halálok vannak éppen már az ötödik évad kilencedik részénél tartok de hát nem is rossz! És persze Gnok-ot is hívtam de ő nem válaszolt... írt nekem Skypen és azt írta: Nyugi Knek... majd eljönnek érted Csárli Békuék... na tudjátok mi van most... Me--- njet--- k--- Diánána: Knek! KNEK! HALLASZ? HALL- HALLASZ MINKET? Knek: Menjetek--- Meg--- megszakad a kapcsolat menjetek- Rádió-Szolgálat: Sajnáljuk de az ügyfél vagy nem elérhető vagy a megszakítás érte végül próbálja meg beszélgetését elrakni késöbb! Köszönjük! Diánána: BAZDMEG! Csárli Béku: Akkor mehetünk is. Diánána: De várj... nem mondta azt hogy ő hol van? hogy Ő? Mais: És ha a főtéren van? Diánána: Várjatok kapcsolathoz tartom Jó-Diánánát. (Kapcsolatot teremt Jó-Diánánával... nem szó szerint...) Diánána: Csá hallod egy kérdés lenne... Jó-Diánána: Csá... És mi? Diánána: Hol van Knek? legalább is egy bunkerben raboskodik és ki kellene szabadítani őt a sok hemzsegő fasz clón elől. Jó-Diánána: SRÁCOK! MONDJÁTOK MÁR MEG HOGY HOL VAN KNEK! 2-Kerris: Nem tudjuk! Jó-Diánána: Okés! Akkor azt hiszem... aha... Ott van a főtéren de egy magas paneles ház épületben... alatta van egy pince amit a clónok kialakítottak bunkernek... Ott van. Diánána: Köszi! Jó-Diánána: Nincs mit! Diánána: Okés srácok akkor mehetünk is! (Elindúlnak a főtér felé... amíg megérkeznek addigra már pár clón helyét veszi az őrködésnek... és hát igen. Okkal.) (Késöbb... már meg is érkeznek.) Csárli Béku: Hmm... Diánána: Hány clón is van összesen barátocskáim? Csárli Béku: 17... könnyű... és ott van a nagy magas paneles ház! Mais: Na bazdki... Csárli Béku: Heheh... de most komolyan srácok... Így észrevenni hogy lehet már azt hogy kúrvára kék csík van az épületen? És az van rá írva: CLÓNOK TERÜLETE? Mais: Hát az is egy opció... de azért lessük meg de csendesen értitek... csendesen! Kutyuli: Nekem okéska! (Suhanva és halkan és úgy észrevétlenül mint az árnyék eljutnak a házhoz.) Csárli Béku: Okés és most? 1345-Maisie: Ja nem rossz de... ja. Hé ti meg mi a- 9259-Vad-Emma: Lálálálálálá- Hé ti meg mit kerestek- (Elvágja valaki a torkukat.) 135878-Diánána: Ennyi is lenne! Többiek: Mi a- 135878-Diánána: Nyugi van még 249 clón akik megölik a többi köcsögöket! Császtok! 2194-Vad-Emma: Lálálálá... Hé mi a fa- (Neki is el lett vágva a torka.) 135878-Diánána: Nah... ennyi is lenne... Na. Császtok! (Elmegy a clón.) Csárli Béku: Oké... az fura volt. Mais: Ja... Csárli Béku: Na mindegy is nézzük meg mi van a- (Kinyitja az ajtót de zárva van.) Mi- NE- WÁÁÁÁ- (Betöri az ajtót és bejutnak.) (Lemennek a pincébe.) (Bekopognak az amúgy is zárva lévő bunker ajtaján.) Csárli Béku: Knek! megjöttünk! Knek: Okés... (Felkel.) Áááh... akkor... mehetünk is. (Kinyitja a bunker erős ajtaját.) Knek: Nah akkor megyünk? Hm? Csárli Béku: Félig lepukkant... teleszart... és felíg pedig szép... de mégis miért- Knek: Bizony nem én készítettem de hát jah... Na akkor mehetünk is mert itt tartottak fogva és bármikor ki tudtam menni... Csárli Béku: AKKOR MEG MIÉRT NEM JÖTTÉL VELÜNK? Knek: Nem tudtam hol vagytok de tényleg... Csárli Béku: Na mindegy legalább itt vagy. Mehetünk is CSAK GYORSAN KÉNE FUTNI!!! Mais: Mert? Csárli Béku: Mindjárt jönnek a többi köcsögök. Mais: Ja akkor okés mehetünk is! (Kimennek és elfutnak eközben megérkezik az a helikopter ami elvitte őket Csernobilba.) (Eljutnak a helikopterhez beszállnak és elmegy az. A többi clónnal együtt ahogyan ott voltak Csernobilban a gyílkolászással a Vad-Emmák ölésével...) (56.Fejezet: A fura dolgok kikövetketetése és következménye.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 06:24. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Kuba, Havanna. Csárli Békuék elmennek Kubába, Havannába... Nem is volt ilyen ugyika?) (Már rég megérkeztek... reggel... egy ház teraszán...) (Csárli Béku... csak a cigivel baszakodik de nem cigizik... mert ez egy írói cucc...) Csárli Béku: Nah... mi lesz akkor? Mit fogunk most csinálni? (Mais a térképet megmutatja Csárli Békunak.) Mais: Egy küldetés lesz amiben meg kell találnunk a Kémian Reakciót. Csárli Béku: Na és még is minek? Mais: A fhaszom tudja! Csárli Béku: Akkor... várjál csak... Az nem Kémian Reakció! Mais: Mi?! Csárli Béku: Nem azt kéne megkeresni hanem az a... Mais: Mi? Csárli Béku: Méregkést amit Kríecpen csinált... Mais: Mi? Csárli Béku: Na gyere! Mais: Mi... M... Mim- Mivan? Csárli Béku: Mehetünk is! Mais: Nekem aztán... (Elmennek Kuba fura partjaira megkeresni a méregkést.) Mais: Hát... itt még nincs semmi... Csárli Béku: Ja... De várj csak! Ott egy torony! (Felveszi a távcsövet és megnézi közelebbről.) Csárli Béku: Nem gondoltam volna hogy ott tartják... Mais: Kék...? Csárli Béku: Nem... Hanem azon pirosan rá van írva: Kubai rakodó... REMEK! Mais: Várjá mán adjad nekem is he! (Odaadja neki) Mais: Aha- Aha... Akkor okés! (Közelednek) (Kikötik a hajót és kiszállnak a hajóból.) Csárli Béku: (Körbenéz és meglát pár clónt) Aha... Clónok gondoltam... Mais: Én meg sejtettem! De a Méregkésnek mi köze van hozzájuk? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom... Mais: Na szerintem kérdezzük meg... hogy jók-e... ha pedig nem akkor- Csárli Béku: BASZHATJUK ŐKET A HALÁLIG! Mais: Ja. Csárli Béku: Okés mehetünk. Ha fel vagyunk készülve. Mais: Okés. (Odamennek az őr-clónokhoz és kérdezősködnek.) Csárli Béku: Helló... öhh... mondjátok meg egy kérdésünket... 2949-Diánána-Őr: Mondjad! 2950-Diánána-Őr: Ja ismerünk titeket! Csárli Béku: Jók vagytok? Egy ismeretlen de még is ismerős hang: Ágán! (Előjön egy új szereplő aki a családba tartozik de csak rokon...) Csárli Béku: łĐĐÄÄ (Idáá) Kátyáli! Te kis köcsög! Nem láttalak rég! Kátyáli: Á tádád ágy mágy át álát mánt á kárákácsápás... tádád bábászás áz ágász... (Ha nem érted akkor ez csak egy akcentus de lefordítom neked... ilyet. Szégyeld magadat! Itt van a szöveg: Á tudod úgy meg az élet mint a karikacsapás... tudod bebaszás az egész.) Csárli Béku: (Röhög) Tudod te magadat kitalálni csak visszaállítani a beszédedet nem. Kátyáli: Mit kerestek amúgy? Csárli Béku: Kríecpen által készített Méregkést. Kátyáli: Á Kríecpen! egy nagy fasszopó! De azon kívül honnan tudtátok hogy itt van a Méregkés? Csárli Béku: És ti miért rejtitek el? Kátyáli: Azért mert nem akarjuk hogy a köcsögök megkapják mert akkor bebaszás lesz a vége. Csárli Béku: Aha... és itt van- Kátyáli: Tessék ugyse kellett nekünk csak tartogattunk na akkor ennyi is lenne sziasztok! Csárli Béku: Okés ez gyors volt... (Elmennek.) Kátyáli: VÁRJ! ITT VAN EGY LEVÉL! EZ FONTOS! Csárli Béku: Mi? (Odaadja neki.) ("Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!") Csárli Béku: Okés... majd ki lesz derítve de- Bazdmeg... Mais: Mi az? Csárli Béku: Köszi Kátyáli csá! Kátyáli: Csá! (Elmennek a helikopter bázishoz és ott találkoznak Kutyuliékkal.) Diána: Mi az mi olyan siettetős? Csárli Béku: Mindent szedjetek össze eltakarodunk Walesbe! Maisie: Hogy hogy? Csárli Béku: EZ! ("Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!") Maisie: Azt... Kutyuli: Kúrva... Diána: Élet... MIVAN?! Csárli Béku: Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! NA MEGYÜNK IS! GYERE, GYERE, GYERE, GYERE! ÉS TE MAIS TE IS ÉN IS TAKARODJUNK EL INNEN! (Bemennek a helikopterbe és elmennek.) (57.Fejezet: A világ másik oldalán.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 08:42. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Brít-Alaszka, Wales. Csárli Békuék egy fura dolog folytán... hát igen. Eljutnak oda ahol nem a világ vége van de érezni azt már lehet.) (Megérkeznek a helikopterrel kiszállnak és végül keresnek egy kocsmát.) Csárli Béku: Hát... ez a hely... nem is tudom. Szerintetek jó egy falu a part mentén egy kocsmát keresve? Diána: Hát... nem tudom. Diánána: Egy kocsmával és egy pálinkával megoldható! És egy kis varázssütivel... Többiek: MIVAN?! (Késöbb meg is találják a kocsmát.) (Bemennek.) Csárli Béku: Egy pálinkát, csokisat és almásat kérnénk! (Odaadja a clón csapos a sok pálinkákat.) (Késöbb berúgnak.) (Kimennek a szabadba a kocsma közelében.) Diánána: Na akkor kipróbáljuk hogy milyen a varázssüti? Többiek: Ja. (Megeszik a varázs sütit.) Csárli Béku: NYIHIHIHI ÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ!!! ELSŐ FEJEZET VARÁZSÜTI BETEKINTÉS EZERNÉNYÖTKILENCVENMILLIÓ JÚLIÁRD JÚLIUS 43 46:61 CSÁRLI BÉKU IEN DUERRE ARANY GENERÁTOR A SOK EMBEREKKEL... A PLACC EZ A HELY SOK ARANYOS PANDAMACIVAL... NEM AKAROK TÖBBÉ SZOMOJÚ LENNI BOLDOG VAGYOK!!! NYIHIHIHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁÁ!!! Diánána: Zsok csicsa... CSICSÁK! Mais: Hát... hát, hát- hát én bekábúltam így konkrétan... Csárli Béku: Jaj istenem... (Elájúlnak. Vagy elaludnak... mindkettő káttű.) (Késöbb...) Csárli Béku: Ehhh... Mi a- (A gonosz clónok itt vannak... valamilyen ok folytán.) 9295-Maisie: Nem akarok semmi mást mint csak azt hogy meglegyenek Csárli Békuék! 9124-Diánána: És? nincsen itt! (Lelövi a Diánána clónt.) Csárli Béku: Srácok! Gyertek azonnal... itt van valahol egy csónak gyertek már! Diánána: De minek? ott van az út ott el tudunk menni! Csárli Béku: Nem mert ottan már végünk lesz baszod! Diánána: Okés. (Elrejtőznek és Wales kis kikötőjénél van egy csónak.) Diána: Jólvan és most? mi lesz a következő állás? Csárli Béku: Nincs más választás vagy rejtőzünk addig amíg csak tudunk avagy örökké vagy eltakarodunk innen. És tudjátok mi a jó ebben és mi a rossz? Többiek: Mi? Csárli Béku: A jó az hogy el menekülhetünk jó ez alap de a rossz meg "talán" az hogy el is "tudnának" kapni. Na gyertek! (Ráugranak a csónakra és elmenekülnek innen.) 9295-Maisie: HÉ HÉ HÉ! ITT VANNAK! (Lövi őket a clón.) Csárli Béku: HÁHÁHÁHÁ! NA MOST KAPJ EL KIS KÖCSÖG! NINCSEN EGY BASZOTT CSÓNAKOTOK?! SZAR ÜGY! NA CSÁSZTOK A TÚL OLDALON! ÁHÁHÁHÁ! Diánána: Azt hiszem sok idő lesz mire hazaérünk... Mais: Hogy hogy? Diánána: Mert az van hogy azon az óceánon vagyunk aminek a nevét tudom de inkább nem mondom ki... Csárli Béku: Csendes kibaszott Óceán... Diánána: De- most... ezt meg mi a fasznak?! MINEK?! Csárli Béku: Mert még kábúlt és másnapos hatás van a fejemben és a testemben pedig csak pár órára aludtunk el vagy ájúltunk el... Mais: Ja akkor okés. (58.Fejezet: A világ másik oldalán I. - Hazafele.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 09:10. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Csendes-Óceán... valahol... nem tudni. A menekülés jó de csak akkor ha tudod hol kötsz ki.) (Ott a tengeren sodródnak a csónakkal együtt...) Mais: Aj... tud valaki valami jót? Csárli Béku: Nem. Maisie: Ehhh... Kutyuli: Jól vagyunk még egyátalán? Diánána: Jól látszik és hallatszik de Maisie nem... Maisie: Bazd... meg... (Felemeli az arcát és látszódik az arcán hogy éhes.) Csárli Béku: Éhen fogunk mi dögleni. Diána: Na és az ivászat? Csárli Béku: A pálinka az lófaszt sem ér... csak még jobban elvette a szomjunkat és egy kis alkoholt is kaptunk mellékelve. Mais: Ahh ja... (Meglátja hogy Maisie szájá körül vér van és egy állat vére van ott és a tetem maradványa.) Emeld fel a pofádat. Maisie: Nm hallak. (Nem hallak) Mais: Mondom emeld már fel AZT A BASZOTT POFÁDAT! (Felemeli.) Mais: Mi a fasz? NÁLAD VOLT KAJA?! Maisie: Csak hal... Csárli Béku: De még maradt a fele... Maisie: Jólvan ti egyétek meg én úgyse vagyok már éhes... "már." (Megeszik a többiek a meg maradt halat.) Csárli Béku: Bazdki ez jó lett volna sütve de nem rossz így... (Megszólal a telefon. Csörög. Éppen.) (Felveszi.) Csárli Béku: Igen? Ákhpántó: Holh vhagyhthokh? Csárli Béku: Kúrva messze. Ákhpántó: Dhe holh? Csárli Béku: A KIBASZOTT CSENDES FASZOM ÓCEÁNON ÍGY MÁR ÉRTED BASSZADMEG?! Ákhpántó: Okhés khöszhi khüldhünk ehgy hajhóth... thatshathok khi! Csárli Béku: Kösz. (Leteszi a telefont.) Diána: Mi az? ki volt az? Csárli Béku: Ákhpántó... eljön egy hajó... Diána: Ja oké... (Késöbb...) Csárli Béku: Mindjárt végem van... Mais: Nekem is... Diána: Dettó... vagy az nem kettő? Maisie: Az tök ugyanaz... Kutyuli: Nem mert halucinálunk. Diánána: Én... nem bírom már... HAZA AKAROK MENNI! Csárli Béku: Hé... látok- látok egy... HÉ! HÉ GYERTEK ITT VAGYUNK! (Megjön a közelükben lévő hajó... de nem a várt pillanat következik be. Avagy: GONOSZ CLÓNOK.) (Remek!) Csárli Béku: Mi a- 19569-Maisie: AZONNAL GYERTEK FEL ÉS ELVISZÜNK TITEKET EGY VONATRA KALOCSÁNÁL! (Felmennek.) Csárli Béku: De- leütés? lövés? ilyesmi? Miért nincs? 19496-Maisie: MI VAGYUNK A JÓ-GONOSZ MAISIE CLÓNOK AKIK CSAK AKKOR GONOSZAK A CLÓNOK MIKOR ELLENT ÁLLNAK CLÓN TÁRSAINK ÉS AMIKOR JÓK VAGYUNK ILYENEK VAGYUNK DE SZIGORÚABBAK ÉS- Srácok hamarosan visszakerültök! Csárli Béku: Nürosz? 19496-Maisie: Ja csak álruha... na mindegy sok sikert a kalandhoz! Hamarosan én is leszek csak furábbnál furább dolgok fognak bekövetkezni a végig... Csárli Béku: Ja és köszi. (Elmennek...) (59.Fejezet: Eljutás a világ legkülönlegesebb helyére.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 12:24. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kalocsa, Vonatállomás és a többi magyar város és a többi külföldi város. A többieknek most el kell jutniuk a "világ legkülönlegesebb" helyére. De lehet hogy nem is különleges csak valami hazugság volt.) (A vonaton... Csárli Béku kinéz az ablakon... és megfordúl a feje.) Csárli Béku: Hah... (Sóhajtozik) Haj... Hjaj... Diána: Hova megyünk? Diánána: Kérdezd Jó-Diánánát... Diána: Oké... HOVA MEGYÜNK?! Jó-Diánána: Azt még nem mondhatom el... Maisie: Ahhh... MÁV: (Zene megszólal) KEDVES UTITÁRSAK FIGYELMEZTETJÜK ÖNÖKET HOGY KÖZÉP-EURÓPA KÜLÖNTELEN RÉSZÉRE ÉRKEZNEK MEG 20 PERC MÚLVA! (Egy esés hallatszik és lehetséges hogy az egy clón.) (Mód: .) Csárli Béku: Mi a- (Előveszik a fegyverüket de csak nekik pisztolyuk van.) (Csárli Béku a hátuk mögött lévő ajtót megpróbálja kinyitni de nem megy mert ba van ragadva berúgja a lábával és egy clón támad de lelövi.) Csárli Béku: HÁNY FOG MÉG JÖNNI?! 2587-Maisie: MEGÖLNI! A többi Maisie clón: MEGÖLNI! Csárli Béku: WÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! (És egy kis harc elkezdődik addig amíg ki nem jutnak a vonat végére ahol egy kis terasz van aminek a teteje és a falai is kinyithatóak de nem nyit ki a fal és a teteje ezért a többiek az ablakon ugranának ki de az kicsi és Csárli Béku a gombot erősen odabassza a kezével és minden felnyílik és kiugrásra készűlnek.) Csárli Béku: Okés... mindenki kész? Mais: Ja Maisie: Aha... Kutyuli: ÁHÁ! Diána: JA! Diánána: Ne basszá má ki! Csárli Béku: BASSZÁTOK MEG! (Kiugranak) (Gurulva átkerülnek máshova ahová egy a Nordhoz vezető út lett volna de gurulnak és Kalocsára kerülnek.) (59.Fejezet: Eljutás Nordhoz.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 12:46. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kalocsa azután Grönland, Nord. Szavak javítva.) Diánána: Na bazdmeg... Csárli Béku: Digitális képmező... mennyi km-t mehettünk... Diánána: És mivan a teleporttal? Csárli Béku: Ikszdé eloel lol ne baszcsiz velecském mert lebaszcsizlak... Ó bocsi mi a facebookon vagyunk vagy a való életben? igaz ez nem az de... jóvan na. Diánána: Akkor? Csárli Béku: BASZCSIZZUK MAGUNKAT IHIHIHI! (Eljutnak a teleporttal Nordhoz.) Csárli Béku: Okés akkor itt is lennénk... hát... nem olyan hely- Ja már voltunk itt várjál. Diánána: Na és Csárlá Báku? a "Kérdőjel?" Csárlá Báku: Köszi hogy kérdezed éppen hamarosan megyek haza. Csárli Béku: Csárlá Báku! Csárlá Báku: Csárli Béku! BAZDKI!!! Császtok amúgy! Diána: Mit keresel te itten? Csárlá Báku: Hát éppen itt lakok vagy várjál csak... Ja. Csárli Béku: De még is mi a- Csárlá Báku: Nyugi csak emberek. Nordiak. Tudod mi fog történni. Elmehetünk a házamba. (Elmennek.) (Bent vannak a házban.) Csárlá Báku: Srácok a házam tele van telis tele történelmi időkkel. Mais: Mi van- Azt hogy? Csárlá Báku: Nem tudom. Egyszerüen szép meg minden de ez a hely srácok ez a hely... úgy érzem mintha már lassan 500-600 éves lenne. Mais: Pontosan mikor épült? Csárlá Báku: Pontosan? asszem olyan 10 éves. Csárli Béku: Aha akkor 1983-ban lett felépítve. Jóvan és elméletileg hány éves? Csárlá Báku: 600 éves? Csárli Béku: Na csak azért is mert sok 1600-as évekbeli-féle festmények kötődnek és egy kép. Csárlá Báku: Hát nem tudom... de mindegy is. Csárli Béku: Te hallod mi folyik itten mert az elmúlt időkben furára alapúltak a dolgok. Csárlá Báku: Fura idősíkba keveredt a világ és ezért lett furábbnál furább jah... Amúgy is miért jöttetek el ide? Mais: Mert valamiért téged is akarunk a csapatba...? Csárlá Báku: Ákkor ukís (okés) mert én már unom itt az életet. Csárli Béku: Komolyan. Csárlá Báku: Ja. Csárli Béku: Te. Itt. Csárlá Báku: Ja én nem szeretem már. Csárli Béku: Az kúrvaság! Csárlá Báku: Ja tudom de hát ki ne akarna egy köcsög által itt maradni?- (Robbanások hallatszanak.) Csárli Béku: Na ez mi a rákos kúrva élet volt? Mais: (Kinéz az ablakon) Srácok ne tudjátok meg mi folyik kint a városban... Diánána: Had nézzem csak... ugye nem fosták vagy hugyálták össze magukat vagy tele vagy mi? Mais: (Megfordul.) A városon clónok vannak... Csárli Béku: Maisie? Diánána? Vad-Emma? Panka? Éva? vagy valamelyik? Emma? Hayley? Azok a- Óóó én már értem... Mais: Ja. Talán inkább egy újabb háborúnak veszel részt Csárlá Báku... Csárlá Báku: Baszakodtok ti velem?! (Odamegy az ablakhoz.) Ja okés már. (Kimennek.) Csárli Béku: Oké most már elég is lehetne a háborúkból. Mais: Ja. Csárlá Báku: Ja én is egyetértek... egy sok évvel ezelötti háború után. (Futva elérik a város középpontját de kiderül hogy ottan csak 20.000 clón van. Ugye?) Csárli Béku: BAZDMEG! 124-Maisie: EGY ÉS TÖBB SZÓ! KERESÜNK 5 EMBERT ÉS EGY CLÓN VEZETŐT! Diánána: Baszakodsz te velem?! Csárli Béku: Khuss! (Elbújnak.) 124-Maisie: AKI NEM MONDJA MEG HOL VANNAK AZOK AZ ANYJUKBA BASZOTT KÚRVÁK MEGÖLÜNK ITT MINDENKIT! 1034-Diánána: NEM MONDJUK EL KÖCSÖÖÖÁÁÁÁ!!! (Kést szúrnak a mellkasába.) 124-Maisie: MÉGEGYSZER: HA VALAKI NEM MONDJA MEG HOL VANNAK AZT MEGÖL-(Felállnak.) Csárli Béku: ITT VAGYUNK BAZDMEG! HÁNYAN VAGYTOK? TÁN 10.000-REN? VAGY TÁN 20.000-REN? NEM VAGYTOK TI ERŐSEBBEK NÁLUNK! SOHA NEM IS LESZTEK AZOK! 124-Maisie: JÉ! SRÁCOK... LÁNYOK... SKACOK... SRÁCOK ITT VAN CSÁRLI BÉKU IAN DUERRE ARANY GENERÁTOR ÉS A TÁRSAI! Csárli Béku: Majd megdöglesz bazdmeg... 124-Maisie: MIT POFÁZOL BAZDMEG?! Csárli Béku: AZT HOGY HAMAROSAN MEGKÉNE DÖGLENETEK! (Odamennek feltartott kézzel hogy tettessék azt hogy feladják magukat.) 124-Maisie: EZ OLYAN KÖNNYŰ BASSZÁTOK MEG! NEM FUTTOK EL? NEM AKARTOK HARCOLNI? HA? HA?! Csárli Béku: Sok harcot láttam már és voltak harcok amikben belekeveredtünk és megbánhattam volna azt hogy egy baszott clón bejött ebbe a világba és mindent megváltoztatott annak ellenére hogy minket kitöröljön innen és ez az időgép sem baszakodik... 124-Maisie: MIVAN?! Csárli Béku: Egy olyan ellenség aki olyan köcsög hogy már felvesz magához olyan clónt akivel elhiteti hogy valóban ember egyátalán és nem olyan mint egy hasonmás... te... vagy az összes Maisie clón közül az a felnöt köcsög akit mi azelött kinyírni próbáltunk... úgy hívták hogy Felnött Diána... de nem hittük volna hogy van mégegy egy halott után... TE VAGY FELNÖTT MAISIE! Felnött Maisie: (Rájön hogy megtudta.) Honnan tudtad bazdmeg?! Mais: MIND TUDTUK HOGY VAN OLYAN AKI KÖCSÖGEBB AZ ELŐZŐNÉL! Felnött Maisie: Ó VALÓBAN?! AKKOR ELJÖTTÖK A KÖCSÖGÖKHÖZ! (Leüti őket de ők még mindig ébren maradnak.) Felnött Maisie: Mondjátok meg minek clónok ha ti itt vagytok? Hm? Csárli Béku: Az hogy minden baszatósabb nálad. Felnött Maisie: Akkor mond... MOND! Csárli Béku: Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor a nevem, 1981.November.27-én születtem több testvérem van a család gyermekeinek száma 20 és nem cigányok vagyunk a másik meg 5 gyerek ikertestvér. Egyszerre születtünk egy napon, egy órában és egy másodpercben egyszerre... mind ugyanolyanok vagyunk... de azért vagyunk még mindig 20 évesek és páran még azért is 17-18-19 vagy 20 évesek mert a világ amiben vagyunk ottan van egy fiatalítás megállítás és sok évre szólhat azért is 10000 éves volt mert az volt amit mondtam... és tudod mit? rájöttem az az egész képzelt világ értelmére ami csak egyetlen egy kibaszott mondatot tartalmaz: KIJUTNI EBBŐL A KIBASZOTT VILÁGÁBÓL! (Megtámadja de Felnött Maisie kivédi.) Felnött Maisie: Na és hol vannak a kis fegyvereitek? HA?! ÁHÁHÁHÁ! (Őrülten röhög.) Csárli Béku: AZ HOGY MEGFOGSZ DÖGLENI! (Megveri és kiveri a kezéből a pisztolyt. És egyet lő a hasába.) (Tovább veri őt és a többiek is bele csatlakoznak.) Csárli Béku: Jó így bazdmeg? (Rúg) HA?! (Rúg) Hitted hogy minden másabb lesz a múltkorinál. (Rúg) Dögölhetsz meg ott AHOL VAGY! (Erőset belerúg.) Ja és még valami. Felnött Maisie: (A haldoklástól már majdnem nem tud beszélni.) Mi...? Csárli Béku: Hogy elmegyünk... SZIÓKA!!! (Elmennek és szereznek egy kocsit.) (Beszállnak és elindúlnak a reptérre.) (Vezetés közben...) Maisie: Nem oda kéne menni! Csárlá Báku: De bazdmeg az úgy nem jó! Mais: Kussoljatok má légyszi... Kutyuli: Könyörgöm legyen vége ennek... Diána: Bazdmeg de... Csárli Béku: KUSSOLJATOK MÁR! Csárlá Báku: Na és mi lesz a clónokkal? Csárli Béku: A FASZBA VELETEK MÁR GONDOLKODOM! (Megérkeznek a reptérre.) Csárlá Báku: Jé ott van a repülő! Csárli Béku: Jé nem mondod. NA GYERÜNK KISZÁLLNI GYERÜNK, GYERNÜK, GYERÜNK! (Kiszállnak és elérik a kis repülőt a Dodo-t. Ami csak Csalásrepülő.) (Beállítják hogy gyors legyen a repülő és robot üzemmódban üzemel.) (Felszállnak és elmennek vissza Magyarországra.) (60.Fejezet: Visszatérve Magyarországra.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 14:23. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest. Elmennek a srácok vissza Magyarországra, Budapestre ahol valami mód folytán...) (Megérkeznek és találkoznak is a többiekkel.) Csárli Béku: Fú de baszatós volt... Ákhpántó: CSHÁRLHI BHÉKHU! SHRÁCHOK! ÖHRÜLHÜNKH HOGYH LÁTHATHUNKH! Mais: Mi is titeket Ákhpántó. (Közben egy sátorban hallatszódik egy ének.) Az éneklő sátorban lévő emberek/clónok: Mi nekünk kellett volna harcba szállni! De sosem sikerült szitálni. Csárli Békuék eltűntek, érdekel hogy hova kerültek. Nekünk nem maradt egy remény se. Azért is mert a többiek már ránk sem nézhetnek. Egyszer egy naőon előkerül Csárli Béku és a többiek, mert ha előkerülnek akkor harcaba szálhatnak a gonosz clónok velünk! Több gonosz és több ember, soha nem ismernek egy szót sem! Némelyik hülye, a másik meg üljön le! Ha egyszer eljön a nap mikor már mindenki harcba száll, akkor már mi is kaszálhatnánk! Csárli Béku: Ez az éneklés mi? Nékhténé: Ahsszhem a thöbbhiehk énhekhelnhekh. Mhenjhethekh bheh! Csárli Béku: Okés. (Bemennek a sátorba.) Jó-Diánána: Mi nekünk kellett volna harcba szállni- SRÁCOK! Hogy kerültök ti ide? Csárli Béku: Hosszú idő után hosszú történet vesz körül titeket. Jó-Diánána: Gyertek ki üljünk le több clón már részt vett a harcban. Csárli Béku: Okés. (Kimennek.) Jó-Diánána: Menj fel a konvoj tetejére amelyik a legnagyobb és mesélj! Csárli Béku: Ha akarjátok... Okés! Clónok: EZ AZ! (Felmegy a konvoj magas tetejére és elkezdi a mesét.) Csárli Béku: EMBEREK... ÉS CLÓNOK... EZ EGY OLYAN TÖRTÉNET AMI SOK IDŐT VETT IGÉNYBE ÉS PERSZE MÉG AZ IS HOGY RÁTOK GONDOLJUNK... Még akkor kezdődött mikor mi Kubában, Havannában voltunk.. és ottan nem a Kémian Reakciót kellett keresnünk... nem... Kríecpen által a félig befejezett Méregkést kerestük. Ottan azonban Kátyáli megjelent de... miután elmentünk volna... átadott egy egyetlen egy darab Papír darabot ami egy kicsit hosszú volt de először jelekként aztán betükként mutatkozott... a szó így volt: "Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!" Nem tudom elmondani hogy mi volt az a szó... de valami azt súgta hogy hamarosan leszámolás következhet de ezt én nem tudtam... Aztán gyorsan elmentünk a világ másik oldalára Brit-Alaszkára... amit Alaszkának hívnak de nem amerikához tartozik az a hely... Hanem Birtekkel... sokkal. Wales-ben egy amolyan nevezetű város... falu félén voltunk ahol pálinkáztunk almás pálinkát meg csokis pálinkát ittunk finomak voltak és többet kértünk... azonban Diánánának volt Varázssütije ami hát Varázsütinek nevezik... ilyen furán. És bedrogozva kiéhezve és persze részegen történtek ezek... Voltak sárkányok, goblinok, okrok stb... Varázslók is voltak de hát tudjátok mi van amikor valaki drogozik. Ezután elájúltunk vagy elaludtunk... tán mindkettő és késöbbre már több mint 250 vagy tán több clón jött kideríteni hogy itt vagyunk-e... Elmentünk egy csónakkal és sok időn keresztül a Csendes-Óceánon át mentünk és vártuk a szót ami ez volt: Megérkezés. Maisie halat evett és szarul nézett ki és hát mi is de miután megettük a nyers halat azután már nem lettünk annyira éhesek és ja... Azután aki tudja... Ákhpántó volt az aki hívott egy hajót ami elvitt minket Kalocsára... nem volt az Kalocsa... Nagyon is nem volt az. Egy képzelet mágneses zónába kerültünk ahol egy Vonat elvitt a semmibe közben csak a tájat mutogatta... Clónok támadtak a vonaton megöltük őket de ezután a falas, kinyithatós cuccos Vonat végén található erkélyen kiugrottunk és megmenekültünk a clónoktól. Némelyikőlyükről rájöttünk hogy valamelyikük azért álom-féle képzele cuccosok voltak. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Volt igazi clón is de pár meghalt meg stb. Ezután miután kiugrottunk Nordon találtuk magunkat. Vagy már nem is tudom. Teleporttal mentünk el vagy ilyesmi. A vonat nem vitt sehová és valószínüleg Kalocsán voltunk még mindig. Teleporttal elmentünk és megint találkoztunk Csárlá Bákuval aki már unta Nordot és megint egy "harcba keveredett." Ezután mi a reptéren elmentünk egy kisrepülővel amit Csalásrepüőnek hívtak és okkal. Mert hát lehetett csalni vele hogy gyorsabban menjen mint egy átlagos repülő értitek... Na és ide tértünk... Ja ennyi is lenne nem volt nagy kaland de hát... szar is volt... Köcsög időgép. Mais: Ja... szardarab... Jó-Diánána: Na és most mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Kríecpen hol van? Jó-Diánána: A 3 kocsinál. (Odamegy Csárli Béku a 3.Kocsihoz és meglátja Kríecpent.) Kríecpen: Á Csárli Béku! Már azt hittük hogy mind meghaltatok vagy valami ilyesmi... Én csinálok egy papírt amiben nyilatkozatot állítok Bajának vagy nem tudom... unatkozok. Csárli Béku: Megvan az amit akartál. (Odadobja neki) Kríecpen: De mi a- A MÉREGKÉS! De... ez hogy? Csárli Béku: Csak nem hitted hogy én elfelejtem? Kríecpen: Furán néz ki... Csárli Béku: Kátyálinál volt. Kríecpen: Tehát ez azt jelenti hogy pillangókés lett belőle... Ja bocsi ez is egy kisérlet csak unalomból. Jé... nem változott sokat. Miért nem ezt használtátok az úton? Csárli Béku: A tengernél is elveszthettük volna... Kríecpen: Óhh... Okés. Csárli Béku: Na akkor már mindjárt megyünk is sok sikert a javításhoz meg az építéshez. Kríecpen: Kösz! (Csárli Béku elmegy és a többiek is felmennek a konvojhoz.) Csárli Béku: OKÉ SRÁCOK MEHETÜNK! Diánána: NA ÉS HOVA MEGYÜNK? Csárli Béku: Szegedre... még van ott valami... Tán. (61.Fejezet: Szeged és az árvíz.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 15:01. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Szeged. Eljutnak a többiek Szegedre de egy nem várt fordulat veszi őket körül.) (Megérkeznek és a konvoj lebegő módban van.) Csárli Béku: Okés. Akkor (Leugrik) Ah... Hát ez nem olyan mint gondoltuk volna... Vagy gondoltam volna. Mais: És... (Leugrik ahogyan a többiek is.) Eh... Mi lesz most? Kutyuli: Gondolom most átvizsgáljuk ezt az agyon baszott helyet... Nürosz: Mi a fasz van ott? Csárli Béku: Nürosz ott nincs semmi se- Nürosz: DE HÁT OTT VAN A KÉMIAN REAKCIÓ! VISSZAVISZEM! (Elmegy és aztán a vízben eltűnik.) Csárli Béku: Nürosz? NÜROSZ?! Bazdmeg! A KÚRVA ANYÁTOKAT BASSZÁTOK MEG! KI A FASZ OKOZTA EZT AZ ANYA BASZÓ SZAROS FOSTOS ÁRVIZET?! Diánána: (Telefonon nézi) Valszeg... aha! Igen valami történt a Diánána clónokkal és a víztorony eltűnt és ezért okozott nagy kárt az egész városban a víz. Csárli Béku: Mi? honnan tudtad? Diánána: Mindig van nálam egy telefon! (Mutatja a telefont.) Csárli Béku: Aha... és most mi legyen? HÁT MOST ELMEGYÜNK ÉS HARCOLUNK! Diánána: Mert kibaszottul itt van az a sok szaros MAISIE CLÓN! Csárli Béku: Je!!! Na akkor húzódjunk biztonságba! (Egy épület közelében meghúzódnak.) 1398-Maisie: Okés... minden jó... akkor most mi lesz? 2974-Maisie: Találtam egy embert valsz a neve Nürosz. 1398-Maisie: Aha... oké. GYEREKEK GYERTEK FELFEDEZNI! Csárli Béku: Oké... közel van... (Odajön a 1398-as clón és Csárli Béku késsel torkon szúrja.) 1398-Maisie: Ahh... (Összeesik és meghal.) 2974-Maisie: Mi a- (Őt is lekéseli. Hah. Meghalt. Hah.) Csárli Béku: Okés... megvannak de van még több... Diána: Na és most? Csárli Béku: Muszáj harcba szállni velük. Mais: Okés. (Kimennek.) 9246-Maisie: Okés akkor mehetünk tovább- HÉ TI MEG MIT KERESTEK ITT?! Csárli Béku: Ti mit kerestek itten? 9214-Maisie: Mi csak keressük azt a két gonosz Maisie clónt. Mais: Mégis hányan vagytok? 2974-Maisie: Kb 5.000.000 jó Maisie Clón van veletek. Csárli Béku: Aha... és Nürosz? 2957-Maisie: Nüroszt elfogták a gonoszok. Diána: És azok hányan vannak? 2968-Maisie: Kb 2000-ren. Csárli Béku: És hol vannak? 2967-Maisie: A köcsögök tábort húztak a víztorony romjainál... csak érdekesség hogy az egy érdektelen vízzel megtöltött kőszobor... Nem értjük miért de okés. Csárli Béku: Induljunk akkor kiszabadítjuk Nüroszt. (62.Fejezet: Szeged és az árvíz I. - Maisie Clónok szövetkezése.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 15:14. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Szeged, Víztorony-Szobor. Most nem lehet érteni de még is sok a szövetséges Maisie Clón... Ugyika?) (Útközben...) Csárli Béku: És mondjátok... miért lettetek jók? 9135-Maisie: Alapból több clón lett jó mert nem érezték mások gonosznak magukat... nem olyanok vagyunk mint a gonoszok. Mi azokkal szövetkezünk akik el tudnak fogadni minket. Csárli Béku: Aha... és mondjátok már meg van egy nagy titok a legeslegnagyobb nálatok az egész elmúlt 10000 évben kutakodott a családunk utánatok és arra akarok én jutni hogy: Mégis hova tűntek a férfi clónok? és hogy néztek ki? 2957-Maisie: Sok sok éve volt már... de minden Cielonnál kezdődött... egy a többi közül egy bizonyos Daniel Radcliffe-hez hasonló férfi volt... abból volt sok de abból csak is 20.000 volt. Úgy haltak meghogy véletlen leugrottak egy magas hegy tetejéről. Ennyi. Csárli Béku: Okés akkor értem. De még valami van egy üzenet nekem küldött... és persze ez egy Auto-Levél... és egy Orkk szót rejt... először jelek voltak rajta aztán betükké váltak ami fura de valamire készülhet és ez josló... 28567-Maisie: És mi állt benne mi volt a szó? a mondat? Az... a mondat? Csárli Béku: (Odaadja neki a kis papírcetlit.) "Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!" 28567-Maisie: Óh... akkor okés. (Visszaadja neki a papírcetlit.) De még miért tartogatod nálad ezt a kis cetlit? Csárli Béku: Mert különös okokból egy olyan "vészjosló" levél ez amit tán szerintem lehetséges hogy Kríecpen küldött aztán neked adta és én írtam a levelet... de ez nem igaz. Nem írtam ilyet és Kríecpen sem volt... Az időgép szerintem üzen. 29567-Maisie: Aha... okés. Kösz hogy elmondtad. Csárli Béku: Nincs mit én szeretek elmondani dolgokat embereknek. Vagy clónoknak vagy nem tudom. (Lőnek a köcsögök.) Csárli Béku: WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Lőnek a többiek és egy kis harc kezdődik.) (Gyorsan befejeződik a kis harc mert hát kevés clón volt... ott.) Csárli Béku: Nürosz! HOL VAGY?! Nürosz: Mmm!!! Szbdtsatk k!!! (Szabadítsatok Ki!) (Leveszi a pofájáról a celluxot és levágja róla a köteleket.) Nürosz: Köszi... Csárli Béku: A Kémian Reakció? Nürosz: Megvan... mehetünk! (Elmennek vissza.) Csárli Béku: Oké mehettek! Mert már elegem van már az ilyen kalandokból. Diánána: És mi lesz most egyátalán? Csárli Béku: Mit tudom én. Lehetséges hogy Szelináék messze vannak vagy mit tudom én... De érdekelne hogy mi történt eközben Nürosszal. Nürosz: Okés... elmondom. (63.Fejezet: Szeged és az árvíz II. - Eltűnés közepette.) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Június.27 15:53. Budapesti Nürosz. Egyedül... eltűnve. Helyszín: Magyarország, Szeged, Víztorony-Szobor körül. A történet most Nürosz eltűnését dolgozza fel. Mást nem.) Nürosz: Mi a fasz van ott? Csárli Béku: Nürosz ott nincs semmi se- Nürosz: DE HÁT OTT VAN A KÉMIAN REAKCIÓ! VISSZAVISZEM! (Elmegy és aztán a vízben eltűnik.) Csárli Béku: Nürosz? NÜROSZ?! Bazdmeg! A KÚRVA ANYÁTOKAT BASSZÁTOK MEG! KI A FASZ OKOZTA EZT AZ ANYA BASZÓ SZAROS FOSTOS ÁRVIZET?! (Nürosz eltűnik és valahol köt ki...) Nürosz: Először is miután én hülye belementem abba a szaros vízbe kómásan felkeltem és titeket kerestelek... De hát hova kerültem azt én azt se tudtam... Mais: Tehát akkor az volt hogy te nem voltál messze ugye? Nürosz: Nem tudom hogy találtad ki de nem akartam mondani de ja... nem voltam messze... Csárli Béku: Érdekes... Érdekes... Nürosz: Ahh... mi a fhasz folyik itten? Ahj... a kibebaszott fejem! (Sétál hátha talál valakit aki segíthet neki.) Nürosz: HELLÓ? VALAKI? AKÁRKI AKI ITT VAN SEGÍTSEN! NEM TALÁLOM A TÖBBIEKET! A... KOMPÁNIÁT! ÉS A KÉMIAN REAKCIÓ ITT VAN VALAHOL! Mais: Ez aztán jól beütött... Nürosz: Ja. Aztán kiabáltam utánatok vagy valaki után hogy ha tudná hogy hol vagytok. Avagy a kompániát illetően ja. De azután miután össze vissza sétálgattam késöbb találtam egy levelet. (Talál egy levelet) Csárli Béku: Várj... Találtál egy levelet? Nürosz: Ja. Vérrel rá volt rajzolva egy kard és egy rövid szó amikor nem nyitottam ki a teljes tartalmú levelet. Mais: Mi volt a szó? Nürosz: Azt hiszem... Harghpt Krohga. ("Harghpt Krohga!" - Kriecpeaen Marertvkapvan.) Nürosz: Ez volt a levél- Csárli Béku: Állj, Állj, Állj! Állj! Okés... akkor az volt hogy az a levél tartalmazott két szót. De Orkkul? Azt hogyan? van még egy de ez... Nürosz: Ja de magyarul annyit jelent az két szó hogy: Vigyázzál Clónok! Csárli Béku: És amikor kinyitottad a teljes tartalmú levelet mi fogadott? Remélem nem egy kibaszott orkk tartalom vagy ilyesmi. Nürosz: Nem... ez csak egy trükk volt nem tudom miért pont trükk hogy azt írja hogy: Harghpt Krohga... de azért is az a levél csak annyi volt hogy csak na... (Nürosz kinyitja a levelet.) Nürosz: Mi a... ("Akárki aki kinyitja ezt a levelet annak jusson eszébe az hogy miért is tartja magánál ezt a levelet... A lényeg hogy vagyok a haverommal és valahogy ki akarunk jutni innen... és lehetséges hogy ez a levél eltűnik abból a városból aminek a hatására sokszor baszakodás éri el az eredményét de... ja. El lettünk fogatva és most mindenki baszakodik velünk! BELÜNK! hahaha... na a lényeg hogy valaki szabadítson ki! Cím: Egy különös rózsaszin lányos cuccokkal ellátott házban. SIESS AKÁRKI IS VAGY! KIFUTUNK AZ IDŐBŐL!") Nürosz: Mi a... Ez hogyan? Felnött Maisie: Lám... lám... lám... Budapesti Nürosz... személyesen. (Nürosz megfordúl.) Nürosz: Mi a fa- (Leütik.) Felnött Maisie: HALLOD? Add át üdvözletemet a kompániának! Háháh. Na akkor srácok vagy mit tudom én srácok... Kötözzétek le és rakjatok rá celluxot a pofájára... Majd lesz valami fejlemény. Nürosz: Egyfolytában míg én levoltam ütve gondolkodtam abban hogyan kéne azoknak a bizonyos "tagoknak" segíteni akik fogságban estek egy olyan helyen ahol mindig baszakodások fordulnak elő. Csárli Béku: Aha... szóval akkor van egy város ahol el lett fogatva azok a... INDULJATOK! (Elindúl a konvoj.) Mais: De várjál... Mi a- Mi? Miért indúltunk el ilyen gyorsan? Csárli Béku: Mert Zomborban egy idióta házához indulunk a két köcsög el lett fogatva szerintetek ki az? HÁT PERSZE HOGY AZOK A KIBEBASZOTT SZAROS GUBIS MELÁNIA ÉS SZELINDA BODOCS. (Elmennek Zomborhoz.) (64.Fejezet: Szelina és Melánia.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.27 16:12. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. A többiekkel. Helyszín: Szerbia, Zombor, Egy idióta házánál. A többiek most nagyon egy rövid feladatra vagy misszióra mennek... szar mi?) (Megérkeznek.) Csárli Béku: Okés akkor mindenki készenlétbe... fegyvert tartani... arra a köcsögre... Gonosz Selena: ÁÁHÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁ!!! MOST MINDANNYIAN BARBIE-T FOGUNK JÁTSZANI! Melánia: ÁÁÁÁ!!!! Szelina: Ne... elégh... NEH! Csárli Béku: HÉ TE KÖCSÖG TAKARODJ KI INNEN! (Előjön a nagy robot és megpróbálja elpusztítani őket de gyorsan összeesik egy hibától és még a normál méretű robot marad de az is összerobban és már csak maga marad.) Gonosz Selena: Bazdmeg! Csárli Béku: Engedd ki őket vagy esküszöm hogy- Gonosz Selena: Megbaszol? óóó köszönöm de nem kell egy pasi! Elég magam. (Előjön egy Gonosz Selena-Robot.) Gonosz Selena-Robot: IGEN-GAZDÁM? Gonosz Selena: TÁMADD MEG EZEKET A KÖCSÖGÖKET! Csárli Béku: TÉGED KÉNE NEM EGY SZOLGÁDAT AKI ROBOT BASSZAD MEG! Gonosz Selena: LEGALÁBB NEM ÉN HALOK MEG HÁHÁHÁ! Mais: HÁHÁHÁ KI NEVET VÉGÉN? MI! Csárli Béku: HÁHÁHÁ JA SZÓVAL DÖGLÖTT LESZEL 5 PERC MÚLVA! (Kijön a robot az ajtót kirobbantotta és csak úgy van a robot hogy egy AK-47-et fog és lő de az hamar kifogy és fog egy tartalék AK-74-et és azzal lő.) (Az épület tetejéről Diánána leugrik és kibassza a kezéből a fegyvert.) (A robot megpróbálja megfogni de Diánána csak fogja a karjait.) Diánána: Ehh... CSÁRLI BÉKU! GYHEREH! (Erősen meglök ia robotot aki elesik aztán felkel.) (Odamegy Csárli Béku és szétveri.) Csárli Béku: (Üt.) Ennyi telik tőled? ÁH! (Üt) SEMMI EMBERISÉG EBBEN AZ EMBERBEN BASSZADMEG WÁÁH! (Szétrobbantja a fejét a kezével.) (Felkel.) Ennyi... Gonosz Selena-Robot: HIBA-HIBA-HIBA! MEGSEMMISÜLSÉ 5 MÁSODPERC MÚLVA 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ROBBANÁS! (Felrobban a robot.) Csárli Béku: Húh... ez kemény volt... Mais: Főleg hogy összeroppantottad a fejét? Csárli Béku: Jah... Húh... akkor mehetünkh... Ish! (Köhög.) (Bejutnak az épületbe és keresik Gonosz Selenát.) Csárli Béku: Gonosz Selena? Itt vagyunk... ÉS HAMAROSAN ELTÜNSZ INNEN BAZDMEG! (Felmennek az első emeletre az egyetlen egy szobában ahol zárva van az ajtó.) Csárli Béku: Oké akkor törhetjük az ajtót? Mais: Jah. Diánána: Ha te mondhod... Csárli Béku: Akkor HÁROM... Mais: KETTŐ! Diánána: EGY! (Betörnek de nem tudnak.) Csárli Béku, Diánána és Mais: ÁÁÁHH!!! Gonosz Selena: HÁHÁHÁ! KEMÉNY FÁBÚL KÉSZÜLT ÉS FELÉGETNI SE LEHET! IDIÓTÁK! Csárli Béku: Majd meglátod ki az idióta... Jó-Diánána próbáld meg a lángszórót! Jó-Diánána: Égjen az ajtó! HA TUD EGYÁTALÁN... WÁÁÁ!!! (Égeti az ajtót de az sértetlenül de azért sötétségben marad.) Diánána: Bazdmeg... akkor mivel fogunk oda bejutni?! Csárli Béku: (Előveszi a C4-et.) ÁHÁHÁHÁ! Diánána: Óhóhóhóhó! Mais: Bahzdmeg! Ez kúrva jó lesz! (Csárli Béku rárakja az ajtóra a C4-et.) Csárli Béku: HÉ GONOSZ SELENA! Gonosz Selena: HA?! MIVAN?! Csárli Béku: Mondtál olyat hogy robbanást is kivéd ez a szar? Gonosz Selena: AZ IS KIVÉDI! Vagy nem- Csárli Béku: ... (Robbant.) (Az ajtó darabokba hullik.) Csárli Béku: Hát baszhaod a kibebaszott napjaidat te kis köcsög! HÁH! (Megfogja a két lányt és a fejükre szegezi a pisztolyait a Berettáit.) Gonosz Selena: Takarodj innen! Meg fogom őket baszni és megölök őket azután aztán titeket is! Csárli Béku: (Elkezd lassabban gondolkodni ez által úgy látja őt hogy lelassúl és lelövi Gonosz Selenát.) ÁH! (Gonosz Selena összeesik.) Csárli Béku: Te kibaszott Úszódresszes szardarab! Egy őrült vagy érted?! EGY ŐRÜLT! (Háta mögött egy clón van de az meghal hamar.) Gonosz Selena Clónja: (Elektromosság aztán tüzesség kerül a bőrébe.) Neeáááhh... (Meghal.) Csárli Béku: Most meg fogsz dögleni érted? MEGDÖGLENI! Gonosz Selena: Aaaaa... Csárli Béku: Érted? az idő múlik mint a kibaszott fiatalodás... De te olyan egy köcsög tudsz lenni akit érdemes lehetne és lehet is elbaszatni innen ebből a világból... ezért... LEVÁGATOM A FEJEDET! (Felemeli Gonosz Selenát szétvágja a torkát és leszakítja a fejét.) Csárli Béku: Többé már nem leszel itten. (Ráköp) Többé már nem. (Eldobja a fejét.) Csárli Béku: (Visszamegy a konvojhoz.) Okés mehetünk. Nürosz: A lányokkal mi történt? Veletek mi volt? Melánia: Nem akarod te tudni azt... (Köhög.) Kúrvára nem. Szelina: Mondjuk már meg nekik! Melánia: Jólvan de nem én kezdtem! (65.Fejezet: Szelina és Melánia.) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Június.27 15:53. Gubis Melánia. Szelinával... elfogatva. Helyszín: Szerbia, Zombor, Egy idióta házánál. ...) (Melánia ír levelet.) Szelina: Miért írsz levelet mindjárt megjön ez a köcsög! Melánia: VALAKINEK MEG KELL EZT TALÁLNIA AKÁRKI IS LEGYEN AZ! (Megírta a levelet és kidobja a levelet ami Szeged iránya felé megy.) Gonosz Selena: (Erősen becsapja az ajtót.) KISLÁNYAIM! MEGJÖTTEM! MEGJÖTT ANYUCI! Melánia: BAZDMEG NEM VAGYUNK A GYERMEKEID! (Felmegy az emeletre és kinyitja az ajtót ahol Melániáék raboskodnak.) Gonosz Selena: Megyek az főzök és hozok innivalót ÁHÁÁHÁHHÁÁ! Szelina: Nem értem én mi ebben a gonoszkodás... Gonosz Selena: ÉN ELFOGTALAK TITEKET KÖCSÖGÖK! ÁHÁHÁHÁ! Melánia: Ez nem gonoszkodás... Gonosz Selena: (Megveri őket.) NA ÍGY JÓ?! ÁHHHÁHÁHHÁHÁ! (Gonoszan és hisztérikusan röhög... ha van már ilyen. Hehe.) (66.Fejezet: Dimenzió ugráson át... avagy vissza a régi szaros időkbe!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.28 aztán 1987 körül. 10:10. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Vasútállomás. Egy kis utalás és egy különös találkozás.) (Csárli Béku és Dia a Vasútállomás volt búszállomás helységén vannak ahol az egyik kerítésen támadszkodnak és gondolkodnak meg ilyesmi stb.) Csárli Béku: Minden volt de itten... basszameg... Diána: Bazdmeg... három gyerek. Ez aztán a nagy elképzelés. Csárli Béku: Na még mi az hogy? Emmának (Watson.) meg egyszerüen azt hiszen neki is három vagy kettő vagy tán egy gyereke volt? Diána: Ez az egész nagy baszás. Csárli Béku: Az. Diána: Na és amikor láttad azt a lányt? Csárli Béku: Diánána meg mehetett el akkoriban a picsába is... Nem kell már ez a hely fel volt robbantva egyszer nem? Diána: Ja... Maisie: Császtok mit csináltok? Csárli Béku: Elgondolkodunk a múltról. Kutyuli: Komolyan? ezen a helyen ahol minden a végénél volt? Csárli Béku: Már majdnem de nem annyira. Mais: A kezdetek is innen kezdődhettek volna de csak az egy dolog és alkalom volt rá. Aztán felébredtünk. Csárli Béku: Szerintem ti akkoriban nem is voltatok... Na de mindegy. (Megnyílik egy dimenzió-kapu.) Csárli Béku: Mi a- Mais: De hát nincs is itt ideje annak hogy visszatérjünk. Csárli Béku: Világos... nagyon világoskék a dimenzió és az ahogyan az a dimenzió van ami csak rendesen világoskék az az átjáró a való életbe... Menjünk csak be... Diána: De állj! Mi van ha valami múlt faszság? Csárli Béku: Á... lehet az. Na menjünk! (Bemennek.) Csárli Béku: ÁH... mi a- (7 évvel Késöbb...) Mais: Persze már ez még használatban volt? Így elől? Azta kúrva... (Magyarország Baja Vasútállomás) Diána: Még hozzá képest nem volt információ hanem csak egyszerű menetes stílusos történet... 1-Csárli Béku És 1-Maisie megházasodott... Mais: Ilyen... És Mais: Kibaszott... 3 Mais: Faszshágot! Gyermekük Mais: Már! Van! Mais: Istenem... 1-Csárli: Apa? Kérdezheték valamit? 1-Csárli Béku: Persze fiam mi szeretnél mondani? 1-Csárli: Ez a város amikor még fiatal voltál milyen volt? 1-Csárli Béku: Heheh! én még mindig fiatal vagyok! De fiam ez a hely régen hagyományos egy hely volt hogy csak röviden mentek a vonatok... és még jól is ment ez a dolog ha hihetnéd! Maisie: Bazdmeg a köcsög gyermekediet ez nem a valóság! 1-Csárli: Köszi Apa! 1-Csárli Béku: Szívesen fiam! 1-Kis Maisie: Anya Szeretlek! 1-Maisie: Én is Kislányom! 1-Máté: Apu Anyu haza megyünk? mert a tábor már unalmas volt... 1-Csárli Béku: Megyünk! megyünk... Vége! Csárli Béku: Állj, Állj, Állj! nincsen itt vége vigyél csak vissza egy kicsit hátrébb! Hátra! (Visszaviszi őket egy kicsit hátrébb.) (Bekerülnek az Arany Generátor házba.) 1-Daniel: Hááát.... nekem pedig az lenne hogy olyan gyors légy hogy egy csapásra 100-at ölsz meg tessék ez is egy elikszír! (Elbújnak.) 1-Csárli Béku: Köszönöm töletek legyen nagyon jó napotok sziasztok! Mais: Okés... És most? (Eközben haza megy és elbeszélget a srácokkal) 1-Csárli Béku: Sziasztok! Itt vagyok! Csárli Béku: Most valahogy majd megpróbálunk személyes kontaktust létrehozni ezekkel a köcsögökkel. 1-Maisie: Mmm!! hát itt vagy! hol voltál? Diána: Ti azt tudjátok ha lebazdmegezzétek a másikat itten az azt jelenti az ti vagytok? 1-Csárli Béku: Hátam fájt meggyógyítottak. Elmentem Danielhez és Rupertthez és most itt vagyok! (Kopogás) Csárli Béku: Na és? kit érdekel? ők a köcsögök mert szarabb volt akkoriban minden... 1-Timmy: Helló?! Van itt valaki??? 1-Csárli Béku: Gyere csak be! 1-Timmy: Sziasztok! Én a nemes Timmy Klingberg Timberg vagyok és szeretnék itt lakni. Mert engemet akarnak levadászni! 1-Csárli Béku: Felöllem gyere csak! 1-Kutyuli: És miért üldöznek téged? 1-Timmy: Mert amióta ott voltam a rendőrségen már engemet üldöznek és ha lehet én nemes vagyok és ha rossz helyen keresnek nem találnak meg! (Előjönnek.) Csárli Béku: Hé!!! Helló emberkéim! Ugye felismeritek magatokat? 1-Kutyuli: Mi a- 1-Csárli Béku: Kik vagytok?! Mais: Mi vagyunk ti... bár ebben a fordulatban lehet hogy mi nem látjuk meg magunkat. 1-Egérke: De mit akartok? Csárli Béku: Elmondom neked első Egérke... Azt akarjuk hogy- 1-Egérke: De állj! miért mondtad azt rá hogy "első Egérke?!" Csárli Béku: Mert ti vagytok az első fordulat és ti vagytok a múlt! 1-Csárli Béku: És mi az a fordulat? Csárli Béku: Majd megértitek. Idővel. 1-Csárli Béku: De nem értem.. ha egyátalán ti vagytok a mi jövőnk vagy akármi akkor miért vagytok itten?. Csárli Béku: Óhhóhóhóhó... Kedves Buta, Idióta 18-19 éves Csárli Béku énem... Azért vagyunk itt hogy jobbá tegyük az egészet nem pedig szarrá és ahogyan el akarom mondani nektek hogy ti kibaszottul egy Harry Potteres stílusba keveredtetek. 1-Csárli Béku: És... mi lesz ezután? Csárli Béku: Ezután? Háhá... Semmi se... Csak mehet minden újra a baszásba aztán azon kapjátok magatokat hogy megint itt vagytok. Diána: És azt tudod hogy- Csárli Béku: Igen hogy magamat idiótázom le? És aztán? ez egy első fordulat nálunk meg már a nyolcadik. Diána: Okés. Mais: Ja és még valami: Ha nem akarjátok letörölni a hülyeséget. Hagyjátok meg a képzelet világát! Több kaland lesz mint hiszitek! Csárli Béku: Ja és ezt tartsátok magatoknál! 1-Csárli Béku: És ez mi? Csárli Béku: Fordulat Kristály. Hasznát veszi. 1-Csárli Béku: Köszi... Csárli Béku: (Magánál tartja a Fordulat Kristály nevezetü tárgyat. Ami most egyest mutatta de most már a kettest mutatja.) Okéh... akkor meglesz ez... (Átmennek egy következő dimenzióba.) (67.Fejezet: A második fordulatba!) (Betekintés: 1990 körül. 10:10. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor Ház. Nem sok dolog van itten.) (A Jelenben) Csárli Béku: Mi a f- 2-Csárli Béku: ÁÁÁ!!! 2-Maisie: Mi volt az édesem...? 2-Csárli Béku: Azt hogy elképzeltem magamat a képzelet világában! 2-Emma: Nem álmodtál! tényleg megtörtént de ezután elájultál az állomáson és legvégül visszahozott minket a gép! 8-Csárli Béku: Már minden szarabb de hé- Letörlöd a nevemnél a nyolcadik jelzőt köcsög! Időgép: Engedélyezve! Csárli Béku: Kösz. 2-Csárli Béku: EZ NEM LEHET!!! NEM NEM NEM!!!! MI A FASZ? NEM NEM NEM MEN MENENENENENMEMENMENM!!!!! 2-Emma: Mi az? Diána: Az hogy el akarok tünni innen de gyorsan! 2-Csárli Béku: Láttam egy kiscsajt... lehetséges hogy ő... 2-Kutyuli: (Betör az ajtón át!) DUDOMA DIÁNÁNA!!! Csárli Béku: És... 2-Csárli Béku: (Rohamot kap) 2-Maisie: (Megakad.) Cs-árli. B-éku? Csárli Béku: Megkapta. 2-Csárli Béku: RARARAARAARARRARAARARARARRARAAAAAAA.... (Elájúlt) Csárli Béku: Hopp- Jut eszembe ez a való élet a picsába előre! előre! (Előre viszik őket.) Csárli Béku: Okés akkor most előre mentünk és végre itt is vagyunk... 2-Kutyuli: Mond nem megyünk megkeresni a többieket? 2-Csárli Béku: Menjünk! Mais: De- állj! Mi lesz ha megint találkozunk velük? (Kimennek és ott állja el az utjukat Montin) 2-Montin: ÁLLJ! nem kellene valami? vagy mentek ti ketten? Diána: Akkor majd mindegyik hülyegyerek belemegya fordulat szakadékjába. 2-Csárli Béku: Megleszünk! 2-Montin: Oké ha valami baj van írjatok! vagy hívjatok fel oks? 2-Csárli Béku: Felöllem! Na menjünk! 2-Kutyuli: Okhé! (Eljőjönnek.) (Kimennek) 2-Csárli Béku: Hé, hé, hé, hé! Ti meg kik vagy- Csárli Béku: (Odamegy hozzá gyorsan elkezd beszélni és gyorsan fog vele kezet.) Csá a nevem te. És sok mindent elárúlnék de hamarosan bele fogtok süllyedni abba a kibaszott Fordulat Szakadékba és persze ez nem jó hír de hát meg kell ismerned magadat na csá! 2-Csárli Béku: Helló... én... Hé! Te a jövőbeli vagy? Csárli Béku: (Elfut és megfordul.) Ja. De nincs sok időnk szóval csá! (Megfordul és elfut a többiekkel.) 2-Csárli Béku: Fura de mi a- 2-Emma: ÁÁÁHÁÁÁ (Késpárbajozik) 2-Egérke: Bazdki! (Lő) 2-Csárli Béku: Mi a fa?--- (Közbevág) 2-Hayley: NE MÁ! (Lő) (Előremennek.) Csárli Béku: Oké gyerekek akkor ez itt az utolsó találkozás a másodikokkal... Fordulat kristályok... 2-Csárli Béku: Vissza jöttünk... HOLVAN MONTIN?! 2-Emma: Bent van gyere egy kicsit megsérült áááh! takarodj innen te kis köcshög! 2-925-Diánána Clón: Áháh csak akkor amikor megbaszol!!! 2-Emma: TE KIS KÖCSÖG! (Lelövi pisztollyal.) (Bemegy Csárli Béku és a lányok is bent vannak.) 2-Selena: Hát itt vagy! hol voltatok? 2-Csárli Béku: Hosszú történet! Mi történt Montinnal? Diána: Az hogy kúrvára belemegyünk ebbe a játékba. 2-Selena: Megsérült. beszélj vele egy kicsit. lelötték! 2-Csárli Béku: Oké! Csárli Béku: Okés akkor odamegyünk hozzájuk oszt takarodhatunk a harmadikba... Ugyanaz mind a kettő fordulat csak úgy... vagy nem? (Odamegy Montinhoz.) Mais: Mindegy is... 2-Montin: Hehh... rossz ez az egész mi? hehehehh... ahjjj nem így képzeltem el az életemet! 2-Csárli Béku: 990 éves vagy! honnan tudnád hogy meghalsz? 2-Montin: (Röhög és köhög közben) Öh... azt hiszem nem halok meg... De mindegy itt egy oxyigén madafakör. Nyomd belém és meggyógyulok. (Odaadja az Oxyigén Madafaka gyógyszert Csárli Békunak.) 2-Csárli Béku: Höhh... Oké... Akkor... Csináljuk... Csárli Béku: Nem! Végetek lesz amúgy is! (Odamegy 2-Csárli Békuhoz és odaadja neki a második Fordulat Kristályt.) (Belényomja a Gyógyszert mert ez egy Injekció.) 2-Montin: AHAHAHAHAA köszi akkor most megvan az a kúrva fegyver. Most. CSINÁLJUK A PICSÁBA TESSÉK ITT A TÖMEGPUSZTÍTÓ FEGYVEREM!!! De várjál... ti mit kerestek itten? Csárli Béku: Hamarosan ti eltüntök innen de hála istennek ez nem olyan... egy egy fordított hülyeség. (...És átvált a kristály hármasra.) (68.Fejezet: Harmadik.) (Betekintés: 1992 körül. 13:35. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor Ház és az úton. Nem sok dolog van itten. De nem sok.) (27 évvel ezelött...) (1987.Október.26) (Leesnek.) Csárli Béku: Nah. Akkor itt is volnánk! Diána: Mennyi maradt? Csárli Béku: 4. Diána: Akkor okés. 3-Diánána: Wáááá! (Le akarja lőni de ezután valami történik...) 3-Csárli Béku: (Pisztoly lövés.) 3-Diánána: (Leesik és ül meg fekszik.) (Odamegy Csárli Béku.) Csárli Béku: Jé a pillanat amikor még ez a balfasz gonosz volt. 3-Csárli Béku: Nocsak! Ki akar ez lenni kislányom? Csak nem sérültél meg? 3-Montin: Ez épp várhatott volna rá! Diána: De akkor miért balfaszozod? Csárli Béku: Dia ezt már megmondtam nem? Diána: Hát jóvan csak... egy kicsit fusztrált vagyok a "Múltunknak törlődnie kellene!" küldetésért... vagy már nem is tudom. Szédülök is. Csárli Béku: Okés akkor valahogy legyél normál oksika? Diána: Jóvan- (Hányik.) Már azt hiszem hogy- (Köhög.) Okés. 3-Emma: Nem baj de legalább meghal! 3-Csárli Béku: Gondolkodtam és... Amikor téged láttalak a buszmegállónál a vonatnál... 3-Diánána: Őeahháhh! 3-Csárli Béku: Nem hittem volna hogy... Lehettél volna ennyire seggfej? 3-Diánána: ÁÁHÁHHÁHÁÁ!!! (Sír) Nem tehetek róla... csak... csak... CSAK...--- 3-Csárli Béku: A TESÓJA VAGY?! Csárli Béku: Diánána és Jó-Diánána. Mintha semmi különbség lenne köztük de- nem így van. Mais: Igaz. 3-Diánána: (Felakarja venni a pisztolyt de Csárli Béku el dobja lábával és ráfogja a pisztolyt.) 3-Csárli Béku: Mi... a... fasz... van... itt?! 3-Kutyuli: (Ráfogja Diánánára a Pisztolyt.) Ennyivel nem is voltunk jobbak! De valamit teszünk neked! LE VÁGJUK AZT A KÚRVA FEJEDET... ÉS... VISSZAVISZÜNK DE TAKARODJ A SZEMEM ELÖL MEGÉRTETTED?! Kutyuli: Miért nem vagyok még mindig ilyen? Mais: Ilyen vagy csak egy kicsit másabb. Csárli Béku: Ja. 3-Diánána: I-gen... 3-Csárli Béku: Aha... aha... Akkor te vagy az igazi... nincs is testvéred... okhé... Akkor... EMBEREK! MOST MEGÖLJÜK EZT A ROHADÉKOT! (Csárli Béku előveszi a baltát.) (És levágja) (A Feje megmaradt... de más nem...) (Csárli Béku lángra lobbantja a fejetlen testet.) (Csárli Béku aztán Kutyuli fogja a köcsög fejét.) 3-Csárli Béku: Srácok... menjünk! (Elmennek de valahogy várnak... mire valaki erre jön és...---) Csárli Béku: Óóó- Itt jön Nürosz! Picsájába egy konnektort azonnal! Áháháhá... 3-Nürosz: MI A FASZ CSÁRLI BÉKU KUTYULI! 3-Ákhpántó: Nhürosz? 3-Nékhténé: Nhürosz? Mhi ah fhasz?! 3-Nürosz: Én is itt voltam... de ne mtudtam hogy a holtak itt vannak... Gép: VISSZA HOZÁS 2014-BE! 3... 2... 1... INDULÁS!!! 3-Csárli Béku: Hát... akkor... Itt a vége! Csárli Béku: Kép lefagy! (Lefagy.) Állj! Előre kéne vinni vagy ez már a harmadik...? Diána: Azt hiszem az... Csárli Béku: Akkor előre! (Előre mennek.) Csárli Béku: Okés szerintem már inkább a végénél kéne járni... Diána: Ja. Kutyuli: Hé ott jönnek! 3-Csárli Béku: Mondjad már MIVAN?! Kutyuli? 3-Kutyuli: Ja! Visszatértünk! Csárli Béku: Flegma köcsög. Diána: Csárli Béku? ne menj ki! CSÁRLI BÉKU! Maisie: Menjünk úgy is baszatós ez az egész. (Odamegy aggresszívan 3-Csárli Béku közelébe.) Csárli Béku: Hé köcsög! Leflegmázól Kutyulival? Ha?! Idepofázz bazdmeg! 3-Csárli Béku: Te ki vagy? Csárli Béku: A kúrva édes anyád! (Lekever a 3-Csárli Békunak egyet.) (Leesik 3-Csárli Béku a földre.) 3-Csárli Béku: Ahh... ezt most... miért kaptam? Csárli Béku: Mert kúrvára szar érzésem van. Maisie: Azért basztál le neki egyet? Csárli Béku: Hát meg azért is mert- Kutyuli: Miattam. Csárli Béku: Jah... 3-Csárli Béku: (Felkel.) De- kik vagytok? Csárli Béku: A messzi fordulat. 3-Csárli Béku: Okés és az melyik izé? Csárli Béku: Számold ki a 3+5-öt. Köcsög. És az nem izé hanem baszott fordulat. 3-Csárli Béku: Ahh... Minek? Minek jöttetek ti ide? Csárli Béku: Basszak le még egyet? 3-Csárli Béku: Ne! Ne légyszi ne! Csárli Béku: Na azért. Diána: De Csárli Béku. Magadnak teszed ezt- Csárli Béku: Tudom... 3-Csárli Béku: De azért... visszatértünk nah... 3-Emma: Ez az! 3-Többiek: JEEEJ! 3-Csárli Béku: Oké akkor nekem mennem kell vissza az időgépbe megjavítani hogy többet ne basszon fel! 3-Kutyuli: Oké! 3-Csárli Béku: És mi az a tárgy? Csárli Béku: (Odaadja neki.) Fordulat Kristály. Te vagy a harmadik. És hamarosan végünk lesz. 3-Csárli Béku: Oké akkor megyek is--- 3-Kutyuli: Állj! Várj! Jöhetek? 3-Csárli Béku: Ja... ja... És bocsi az előbbiért. 3-Kutyuli: Okés nem baj csak... tudod ez a világ. 3-Csárli Béku: Ja... na menjünk... el... valahova. Csárli Béku: Okés akkor ugorhatunk a következőre! (Előre mennek. Megint.) (...És a kristály átvált négyesre.) (69.Fejezet: Flegmázás után. Negyedik.) (Betekintés: 1992.Június.12. 06:16. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor Ház, Zene stúdió.) (Semmi mondat az előzőből.) (De semmi.) (De előre jutottak a többiek.) 4-Csárli Béku: Oké ez a hely mi a- (Felébred és lekötözve van.) 4-Csárli Béku: Ah... mi a faszom?! 4-Hallgató: Üdvözöllek Csárli Béku! remélem megosztod azt amit kellett volna itt a stúdiónál... 4-Csárli Béku: Na bazdki... 4-Hallgató: Remélem mindent megosztasz velem és a többiekkel... visszaviszlek ha akarod... 4-Csárli Béku: Vigyél vissza és úgy csináld ezt az egészet ahogy akarod... ha ezt nem tennéd meg akkor... 4-Hallgató: Akkor? Diána: Várjál ez ki is volt? Csárli Béku: Te. Diána: Ja... amikor az időgép szarul tituált be és azt írta hogy Dudomána Diána... Fura de kúrvára. Maisie: Az. 4-Csárli Béku: Akkor megkereslek és megöllek! 4-Hallgató: Oké! (Megsokkolja Csárli Békut) 4-Csárli Béku: ÁÁÁÁÁH ÁÁÁÁÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Csárli Béku: Na jólvan bazdmeg én megölöm ezt a köcsögöt... Mais: Ugye most nem beszélsz komolyan? Csárli Béku: Hülyéskedek de akkor is engemet basztat! Mais: Az igaz... Csárli Béku: (Előjön.) HÉ TE KÖCSÖG! Hallod?! HA IGEN AKKOR ELMONDOM NEKED KÚRVÁRA HOGY BASZHATOD AZT A SZAROS ÉLETEDET MERT ENGEMET BASZTATSZ ÉS VÉGETEK LESZ ÍGY IS-ÚGY IS! 4-Hallgató: Ki vagy te? Csárli Béku: TE DIÁNA DIANA DUERRE ARANY GENERÁTOR VAGY AZ IDŐGÉP BASZOTTUL TITUÁLT BE DUDOMÁNA DIÁNÁNAK. MIT AKARSZ MÉG ÖLJELEK MEG?! ELENGEDED AZ ÉNEMET VAGY MEGÉGETLEK! 4-Diána: Bazdmeg! (Elmenekül.) Csárli Béku: Jólvan srácok ti üldözzétek én addig kiszabadítom az énemet. (Odamegy 4-Csárli Békuhoz.) 4-Csárli Béku: (Közben Csárli Béku elvágatja a köteleket.) Szóval te vagy az énem. Ugyi? Csárli Béku: Ja. De menekülj. Vagy maradj itt nekem mindegy. 4-Csárli Béku: Okés köszi! (Csárli Béku közben követi a többieket és 4-Diána fut.) (Csárli Békuék begyorsúlnak és elkapják.) 4-Diána: Mit akartok? Nem akarok meghalni! Csárli Béku: Nyugodjál meg. Menj vissza Csárli Békuhoz és kérdezd ki. De ne úgy. 4-Diána: O-Oké... (Elfut... vissza a zene stúdióban.) Csárli Béku: Jó nekem hamarosan elegem lesz ebből a figyelmeztetésekből de meg is fogok itt őrülni... Menjünk előre! (Előremennek...) Diána: Oké... akkor minden jó? Csárli Béku: Ja. Mais: Akkor dobjad át neki azt a fost. 4-Diána: NA SZÓVAL?! MI LENNE A TERVETEK? 4-Diánna: Nekem az lenne hogy alapból támadunk és mindenkit kivégzünk akit csak tudunk! 4-Diána: Oké és neked Kutyuli? te inkább szavazol? 4-Kutyuli: Ja. és Jó-Diánána is. 4-Jó-Diánána: Ja. (Csárli Béku fókuszál 4-Csárli Békura hogy sikeresen odaérjen hozzá és ne hogy eltörjön vagy ilyesmi. STB!) 4-Diána: Oké... és te Csárli Béku? te neked milyen terved van Diánnával szemben? 4-Csárli Béku: (Feláll és leteríti a terv papírt) Szóval mi a tescoban vagyunk de elötte. És ott fogunk támadni. Sok a clón ezért kell eszesnek lenni. És ezután a rakétalövő fellővi a Jó-Diánána és támadunk. Ezután ha Pankát vagy Diánánát megtaláljuk. Megöljük őket. (Felcsap Diánna.) 4-Diánna: NEKEM SOKKAL JOBB A TERVEM! (Csárli Béku pisztolyt fog Diánnára.) 4-Diána: KUSSOLSZ BAZDMEG! 4-Csárli Béku: Ez. Sokkal jobb terv... Csárli Béku: Hé 4.Énem! 4-Csárli Béku: Mi az? Hé ismerlek titeket! De mi a- Csárli Béku: Tessék! (Odadobja 4-Csárli Békunak a Fordulat Kristályt és sikeresen odaér... de majdnem összetörik de magától megjavul.) 4-Csárli Béku: Azta... Köszi hogy figyelmeztettél! Csárli Béku: Nincs mit! (Gyorsan a teleporttal felmennek az űrbe és késöbbre megtalálják az egyik Űrhajóban Csárli Békut.) 4-Különkiadás Csárli Béku: Köszi... de ez ja... értem már. Csárli Béku: Értsed is mert kifutunk mi az időböl! (Elfutnak és átmennek az 5.Fordulatban és ötösre vált a kristály.) (70.Fejezet: Az érzés mikor elkap a nukleáris bomba.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.03. 10:32. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Oroszország városain. Most aztán gyorsnak kéne lenni... De nagyon.) (Bekerülnek megint.) 5-Csárli Béku: Az életben sokat gondolkodunk... de abban nem gondolkodunk hogy a Képzelet világában mik is vannak- Csárli Béku: Kuss! Kifutunk az időböl! (Előre mennek. Gyorsabb módon. Gyorsan.) Csárli Béku: Jó, Itt vagyunk és keressük meg azokat a szarosokat! Diána: Valahol itt kell lenniük- itt is vannak! 5-Diánána: Ez nem volt szükséges! De segíts nekem vagy nekünk! Ha nem. Milliók halnak meg miattad! Csárli Béku: Oké akkor valahogy eléjük kell tenni azt a szart! (Végre Csárli Béku megszólal) 5-Csárli Béku: Tedd fel a szemüveged! (Felteszi és meglátja a többieket és Csátli Békut.) 5-Diánána: Szerintem menjünk ki... (Kimennek) 5-Csárli Béku: EMBEREK! CLÓNOK! Itt van Diánána előkerült itt volt! 5-Diánána: Ja... Csárli Béku: (Odamegy hozzájuk.) Helló, Csá, sziasztok! (Odaadja a Kristályt az 5-Csárli Békunak.) Ez kell, és kifutunk az időből! 5-Csárli Béku: De először is miért vagy itt? Csárli Béku: A lényeg hogy egy szakadéknál találkozunk! 5-Diánána: De azért is mennünk kell! Fel fog a város robbanni és nincs olyan sok időnk! Csárli Béku: Nekünk is! Császtok! (Elfutnak.) 5-Diánána: Mi fog történni szerinted? 5-Csárli Béku: Gondolom valami szakadénál valakiket fogunk látni... Vagy lehet hogy öngyílkosság. 5-Diánána: Mi a- Honnan tudtad? 5-Csárli Béku: Szerintem ez lesz. (Előre mennek a srácok és hatosra vált a kristály.) (71.Fejezet: Gyorsabb mint valaha.) (Betekintés: 1987 körül. 12:24. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Még gyorsabb, annál jobb!) 6-Csárli Béku: Ááh!! bazdmeg... hol... vagyok... én?! (Csárli Békuék odamennek de csak az árnyékuk látszódik és megkapja a hatodik is a kristályt.) (Kutyuli felkel és látja Csárli Békut odarohan hozzá) 6-Kutyuli: Csárli Béku... Mi történt? (Csárli Béku csak néz Kutyulira.) (Gyorsan elmennek még egy dologért.) Csárli Béku: (Messze Odadobja a 6-Különkiadás Csárli Békunak.) 6-Csárli Béku: Hamarosan végünk... (És végül hetesre vált a kristály... és az egyetlen egy odaadható kristály. Csárli Béku a sajátját nem is adhatja oda.) (72.Fejezet: Utoljára... (Az utolsó Kristály...) Ez az egész hamarostani vége.) (Betekintés: 1992 körül. 13:18. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Lefagyás és gyorsulás!) 7-Kutyuli: Itt vagyok mi kéne? 7-Jó-Diánána: Add át Csárli Békunak. Csárli Béku: Oké, Oké, Oké, Oké! (Odafut.) HÉ! HÉ! (Odaadja Kutyuli Csárli Békunak az Adóvevőt.) 7-Csárli Béku: Mondjad mi van? 7-Jó-Diánána: Most ahogy számítottam és egybevéve 2-Kerrissel számítottunk... egyszerüen nem fogod elhinni mi van az eltitkolt szobánál. 7-Csárli Béku: Na? 7-Jó-Diánána: Elfogott emberek... és még a Képzelet Világa Dokumentum, Egy erő. És 8-Panka Erej--- (Megszakadt a vonal.) 7-Diána: MI VAN?! 7-Csárli Béku: Valahogy azt akarta mondani hogy erej... de erej... ereje? 7-Kutyuli: Bazdmeg... Akkor menjünk a Polgármesteri irodába! Csárli Béku: NEM! ÖSSZE FOG OMLANI AZ A KIBASZOTT VILÁ- (Fehér darabok látszanak az égből és minden ég és a világ darabjai vannak a földön.) 7-Csárli Béku: MI A FASZ FOLYIK ITTEN?! Csárli Béku: TESSÉK! (Odaadja neki az utolsó odaadható kristályt.) EL KELL TAKARODNOM INNEN! (Elfut.) (Gyorsan megnézik saját magukat.) 8-Csárli Béku: Mi a f- Csárli Béku: A PICSÁBA! (A többiek most automatikuson bekerülnek egy különleges helybe.) (73.Fejezet: Fejezetek gyorsabban... de másabb mint valaha.) (Betekintés: Az idő semmijében. Semmi:Semmi. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: A Képzelet Világa Égivilága, "A szakadék". Ez a hely az egyetlen ami elérhetetlen... "Volt" elérhető mert minden bizonnyal clónok... jah... Azok a khöcsöghökh!) (Felkel mindenki.) Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz... 2-Csárli Béku: Óhh... 2-Maisie: Mi... 6-Diána: Ahh... Csárli Béku: TEHÁT... AKKOR ITT IS VOLNÁNK... A KÉPZELET VILÁGA ÉGIVILÁG SZAKADÉKJÁNÁL. 1-7-Csárli Béku: És most mi lesz? Mais: Meg mondjuk mi! EGYSZERÜEN MEGÖLJÜK MAGUNKAT! ITT ELSZABADÚLT A POKOL! Csárli Béku: Hát... itt is volnánk... a körkörös basztatott baszott szakadéknál... (Átvált háromszögre aztán kockára aztán meg vissza körre) Ó hát persze bazdmeg! Nah okés... Akkor minden megvan akkor. WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Mindenki beleugrik a fényes de nagyon fényes szakadékba és a szakadék végén már csak a jelenlegi fordulatnál vannak de az összes volt fordulatbeli már eltűnt... avagy "meghalt.") (Eközben kivilágosodik elöttük minden és visszakerülnek valahol Budapest körül.) (Felkel mindenki aki a szakadékon volt de az előzők nem.) Csárli Béku: Ahh... minden okés? Maisie: Jah. Mais: Itt minden tutkó-mutkó. Kutyuli: Ja. Diána: Ahah... Csárli Béku: Mi... ez a bhaszott helység?! Diána: Tán Budapest...? Csárli Béku: Heh... (Sóhajt.) Akkor rendben. (74.Fejezet: Valószínű fogságban.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 04:24. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest. A többiek visszakerültek de miért pont az a fejezet neve hogy: "Valószínű fogságban"?) Csárli Béku: Már csak azt kéne megtudni hogy miért vagyunk itt? Mais: Az időgép véletlen ledobott minket ide és nem Bajára. Csárli Béku: Ott a pont... (Ásít.) Mintha aludtunk volna basszhameg! (Megrúg egy kocsit.) Jé itt egy kocsi. Kutyuli: Próbáld meg hogy megy-e. Csárli Béku: Oké... Hahh... (Beszáll a kocsiba elindúl egy kicsit aztán megáll és elkezd füstölni a kocsi aztán égni és Csárli Béku gyorsan kiszáll és a kocsi felrobban.) Csárli Béku: Oké... MI A FASZ FOLYIK ITTEN?! Mais: Azt én nem tudom. Kutyuli: Ja de mi folyik mán itten? Csárli Béku: Felhívom valamelyik rohadékot. (Felhívja a többieket.) Ákhpántó: Ighenhh??? Csárli Béku: Ákhpántó! Add a telefont Diánánának! Vagy Jó-Diánánának. Ákhpántó: Okhéh! JHÓH-DIHÁHÁNÁHÁH! THELEHFHONH! Jó-Diánána: Jólvan már bazdmeg! (Elveszi tőle.) Igen? Csárli Béku: Csá. Jó-Diánána: Csá! mi a fasz van veletek? Keres titeket Diánána! Csárli Béku: Semmi se szarul vagyunk és visszajutottunk a- Mi van?! Jó-Diánána: Ja. Keres titeket. Azt hiszem... Asszem itt van Cegléden át megy. Csárli Béku: Okés. Jó-Diánána: De mivan veled és a többiekkel és mit akartál mondani? Eléggé szar hangod van. Csárli Béku: Persze mert egy kibaszott múlt-figyelmeztetést kellett végrehajtani. A Fordulat-Kristályokat odaadtam azoknaka rohadékoknak az "ÉNJNEIMNEK" és minden ezután meglett... Jó-Diánána: Aha... Akkor várjatok egy olyan fél órát mert az biztos hogy sokáig keres vagy sokáig el lesz a keresésetekkel... Na most mennem kell mert mindenki részeg. Majd találkozunk- Csárli Béku: Állj! Várj! Még egy-két dolog gyorsan: Miért részeg ott pár ember a másik meg hogy hol a faszba vagytok? Jó-Diánána: Az egyik azért mert a pálinkákkal szórakoztak és meghülyűltek a másik meg megbújtunk úgy... Kalocsa körül... Csárli Béku: Okés köszi. Jó-Diánána: Nincs mit na csá! Csárli Béku: Csáh... (Leteszi a telefont.) Nah akkor ez is megvan. Mais: Ki volt az? Csárli Béku: Felhívtam a többieket Ákhpántó vette fel részeges állapotban van vagy volt de aztán Jó-Diánána szólalt meg. Ott vannak Kalocsa körül és azért részegek mert ittak sok sok páleszt... pálinkát aztán meg Diánána keres minket és Cegléden keresztül jön át. Mais: Ja okés. Csárli Béku: (Csörög a telefon) Mi a- (Felveszi.) Mi az? Diánána: (Közben vezet.) Csá Csárli Béku bazdki! Csárli Béku: Csá. Majd hívj vissza késöbb amikor megjön Diánána és már kijózanodtunk ebből a szarságból- DIÁNÁNA?! Te- te... Te mégis mi faszt hívsz engemet? Diánána: Annyi lenne hogy ha említette neked Jó-Diánána hogy én elmegyek hozzátok és felveszlek titeket és visszaviszlek titeket inkább elviszlek titeket Kalocsára akkor minden okés lesz. Csárli Béku: Említette nekem ezt. Diánána: Ja akkor okés. BAZDMEG TAKARODJ MÁR AZ UTAMBÓL! könyörgöm néhűny autóvezető úgy vezet a volánnál mintha azt a játékot játszaná mint a tudod. Csárli Béku: Ja tudom és most nem is érdekel. Diánána: Mert? (Neki megy egy kocsi.) (Elővesz egy pisztolyt.) TE KÖCSÖG CLÓN AKARSZ EGY HALÁNTÉKBALÖVÉST KÖCSÖG?! Csárli Béku: Hagylak inkább az idegeiddel. Diánána: Nem, Nem! Mondjad. 2968-Maisie: Köcsög háháhá! ÁÁÁ! (Lelövi de csak mellkason.) Diánána: HA MÉGEGYSZER NEKEM MÉSZ A SÍRBAN LESZ A HELYED NEM EBBEN A VILÁGBAN BASSZAD MEG! Na mondjad. Csárli Béku: Na szóval hát azért mert hát nem... szarul vagyunk most. Várunk itten. Na csá! Diánána: Okés csá! (Leteszik a telefont.) Mais: Diánána? Csárli Béku: Ja. (Eközben egy két kocsis clónokkal tartalmazó kis konvoj érkezik meg... nem várt pillanattal.) 1295-Maisie: (Adóvevőhöz szólal.) Megvannak. Maisierr: Okés... akkor vigyétek el az Országház börtönrészlegébe. Ott rohadnak meg. Örökkön-örökké! (Leütik őket.) (75.Fejezet: Fogságban.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 05:13. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, Budapest, Országház alatti börtön. Most börtönben... és kijutás a cél.) (Felkelnek.) Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz- Maisierr: (Kivetítőn jelenik meg.) Köcsögök. Most aztán megvagytok! Csárli Béku: Mi a faszt akarsz köcsög? Maisierr: Azt amit engem illet: TITEKET! Mais: Elfogtál te fasz, mégis hogy fogsz minket megszerezni? Maisierr: Sehogy. De ezáltal itt is vagyok ebben a jó kis városban minden jó meg stb de az a baj hogy ti még ITT VAGYTOK BASSZÁTOK MEG! Kutyuli: Egyszer még meg leszel halva BAZDMEG! Csárli Béku: Azt akarod hogy megtalálj minket mi? Azt akarod hogy kúrvára megölj minket ha?! Ott voltunk Vorkutánál. Elkaphattál volna BAZDMEG! Maisierr: Ahogyan te is. Csárli Béku: Ki a jó? te vagy én? Maisierr és Csárli Béku: Én. Csárli Béku: Én vagytok te köcsög! Maisierr: MÉG IS TE?! MINEK? Csárli Béku: MERT TE KIBASZOTTUL MINKET AKARSZ ITT ELBASZATNI ÉS AHOGYAN TUDNOD KELLETT VOLNA HOGY VALAMI HÜLYEGYEREK IDE BEJÖTT ÉS ELBASZTA A VILÁGOT! Maisierr: Miért nem voltam én ott... Csárli Béku: Miért nem DÖGÖLTÉL VOLNA MEG ELŐBB?! (Megfog egy asztalt és odavágja a kivetítőhöz.) BAZDMEG! Mais: És most mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Megmondom én: Eltakarodunk ebből a szar helyből! (Odajön kb 4 Maisie clón őr akik kinyitják a bortön ajtaját.) 295-Maisie: GYERTEK CSAK! 296-Maisie: JA JA! 297-Maisie: HA ELLENSZEGŰLTÖK HALOTTAK LESZTEK! 298-Maisie: HÁHÁHÁ MOST SZARBAN VAGYTOK! (Odamegy Csárli Béku megfogja a 297-Maisie clón kezét kitekeri és elveszi a pisztolyát és lelövi mind a két hülyegyerek clónt de az utolsó leüti Csárli Békut de Csárli Béku feláll szétveri és aztán megharapja a torkát és kiköpi.) Csárli Béku: Khöcshög. (Kiköpi a kiharapott részt.) (Odadobja a többieknek a fegyvereket.) Na legyünk ezen túl! (Felmennek a földszintre és elkezdik a harcot.) Csárli Béku: KÖCSÖGÖK! (Lővöldözik a pisztolyával.) (Fedezékbe bújnak.) Mais: MEG KELL HALNIUK DE MIÉRT NEM HALNAK MEG?! Csárli Béku: Gondolkodj! Miért pont sok clón van ebben a baszott világban? Mais: JA... ÉRTEM OKÉS! (Megölnek 40-50 clónt akik Csárli Békuék vannak és ahol a hosszú folyosón tartózkodtak.) (A hosszú folyosónál van a kijárat de hamarosan bezáródik az ajtó.) (Gyorsan a többiek futnak és elérik a végét a szabadságnak... vagy mégsem mert több kocsi megáll az Országház körül és egy kis "megint" harc keverődik ide.) Mais: Mikor lesz már vége ennek? Csárli Béku: Hamarosan biztos! (Megérkezik Diánána egy feketített FBI féle kocsival ahol több clón elüt akik meghalnak.) Diánána: GYERTEK! (Beszállnak.) (Elmegy a kocsi.) 2995-Maisie: MENJÜNK UTÁNUK! 2146-Maisie: Mennyi maradt még a társainkból? 5743-Maisie: Kb 257 Maisie clón erősek de hát úgy is ők nyernek. 2596-Maisie: SZARJUK LE MENJÜNK UTÁNUK! (A többi clónok is utánuk mennek.) (Útközben... elhagyva Budapestet már lassan Kecskemétnél járnak de ekőzben már egy kis kocsis harcban is részt kapnak.) (76.Fejezet: Kocsi-Harc.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 06:00. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Többiekkel. Helyszín: Magyarország, M5-ös autópályán, Több városon keresztül. A kijutás után most megint harcba keverednek a többiek. Mikor lesz már egy értelmes utazás ezek a köcsögök nélkűl? Már mint a gonoszok nélkűl?!) (Eközben a kocsikázás közbenlétén.) Csárli Béku: Okés... akkor ez a kocsi másabb ugye? Diánána: Másabb-e? Basztatlak ha nem. Amúgy ja ez a kocsi olyan hogy még a tetejét is letudja venni de csak a hátuljáról... Nem csodakocsi meg Roncskocsi meg faszom tudja... (Megnyomja a gombot és kinyitódik a teteje a kocsinak.) Diánána: OKÉ SRÁCOK (Odaadja nekik az M16-okat.) ITT VANNAK A KICSIKÉK SZÓVAL ROBBANTSÁTOK ÚGY FEL ŐKET AHOGY VANNAK! Csárli Béku: És még van valami? Vagy ennyi? Diánána: Jah... (Előveszi.) Kiba-szott... MEGVAN! (Odadobja hátulra Csárli Békunak.) Tessék ez meg gránátvető. Gránátokat a ládában találod kb több mint 1000-1500 gránát van és persze több és több gránát Füstgránát, Vakítógránát stb. ÜSSÉTEK RÓLUK A SZAR VÚÚHHÚÚÚ!!! (Hátul a srácok várnak a köcsögökre.) Csárli Béku: (Előveszi a hátán lévő M16-ot.) Oké mennyi idő mire idejönnek? Diánána: Kb 5-10 perc? Csárli Béku: Oké... (Egy golyólövés hallatszik és pont a füle mellett megy el a golyó.) Á PICSÁBA! (Lő az M16-al.) Diánána: Bazdmeg már itt is vannak? Csárli Béku: JA! ÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRÁRRÁRÁÁÁ!! (Lővöldözik az M16-al és lelő két clónt akik a kocsit vezetik felborúlnak és a kocsik felrobbannak.) Bazdmeg kifogytam! Diánána: Használd azt a köcsög Gránátvetőt! GÁRÁNTVETŐŰT! Csárli Béku: Oké! (Előveszi a Gránátvetőt és azonnal is több kocsi jön. Kb 20 darab. db.) (Lelő több kocsit is de az utolsó 10 már kemény.) Bazdmeg mindegyik majdnem megvolt de- Nem... mind a tíz olyan... olyan... olyan- Diánána: Kemény? Csárli Béku: Ja de mi a- (Felrobbannak mind a tíz kocsik. Valamilyen módon...) Csárli Béku: Hogy a faszba volt ez? (Adóvevőn megszólal Diánána adóvevője.) 2-Kerris: Mi robbant fel? Csárli Béku: 2-KERRIS! Diánána: Bazdmeg hogy hogy felrobbantottad? 2-Kerris: Nem tudom... valahogy ott volt egy ilyen gomb megnyomtam és... ja. Felrobbant. Csárli Béku: De hogy? Na mindegy. Mindjárt ott vagyunk... Már meg is érkeztünk! 2-Kerris: Oké! (Kikapcsol az adóvevő.) Diánána: Oké már itt is lennénk már csak 3 utcányi utca és itt is lennénk! (Már meg is érkeztek.) (Kiszállnak.) Csárli Béku: Visszatértünk! És többé már nem is fogunk eltűnni! Mais: Ja ja! (77.Fejezet: Mi történt eközben?) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Június.29. 03:57. Dudoma Diánána. Helyszín: Magyarország, Cegléden és Budapest körül. Diánánát most visszaemlékezésből láthatjuk hogy mi történt miután a srácok Budapesten vannak és ragadtak.) (A kocsiban ül.) Diánána: Hahh... Haj... Mit kezdhetnék egy kibaszott hosszú úttal? Mond már meg. Jó-Diánána: Nem tudhatjuk biztosan de azért remélem meg reméljük hogy nem halnak meg. Diánána: Minek halnak meg? Minek? Nem halnak meg itten itt csak a hülyeség halna meg. Jó-Diánána: Tudom de ez van. Na akkor mehetsz is! (Eiindítja a kocsit.) Diánána: Na akkor csá! Jó-Diánána: Okés csá! Meg... majd gyere vissza és... majd jó lesz minden meg ilyesmi meg stb... Nah akkor ennyi is Pálesz időt befejezni srácok! Nürosz: Dhe háth olyan szépek a fák! júh... áháháhá! (Eközben miközben Diánána vezet.) Diánána: Okés akkor minden meglesz! (Sok idő eltelik és eközben Diánána már Budapesten van de megkeresi vagy felkeresi Maisierrt és találkozik vele az MTA-nál a tudod a Magyar Tudományos Akadémánál.) Diánána: Hé! Maisierr: (Eközben ő a gépen tevékenykedik de megfordúl.) Nahát... Dudoma Diánána... személyesen. Mi a fasz kellene? Diánána: Tudom mi a faszt tevékenykedsz itten. Maisierr: Azt hogy én baszakodok Csárli Békuékkal? az nekem újdonság! Diánána: Na és most miért nem jössz azt fogsz el vagy szopatsz meg? Maisierr: Aha... és mit akarsz még? Diánána: Várjál csak még egy dolog érdekel: Mi a faszért vagy te itten? Maisierr: Basztatni. Érted? KÚRVA MEGBASZATNI AZOKAT AKIK ITT VANNAK! Diánána: (Odamegy az asztalához és hozzá megy.) Ha egyszer is újra Baján szállunk szembe esküszöm hogy Csárli Béku torokvágással végezzen ki téged basszad meg. Maisierr: Hah... Milyen jó... Hah... Vicces. Hah. Diánána: (A kijáratnál elmegy.) MÉG TALÁLKOZUNK TE KIS KÖCSÖG! Maisierr: AZT ÉN MEGHISZEM BAZDMEG! (Diánána visszaszáll a kocsiba és visszamegy Ceglédbe.) (Késöbb egy telefonhívást kap.) Diánána: (Felveszi a telefont.) Ki az? Maisierr: Itt vannak a köcsögök... gyere el értük és ölj meg sok rohadékot ezek közül! Diánána: TE SZARDARAB EZÉRT MEG LESZEL TE BASZATVA! Maisierr: Azt meghiszem... vagy- Azt nem hinném háhá! (Leteszi a telefont.) Diánána: A kúrva édes anyukádat! Ezt még meg fogod bánni. Még azt is hogy megszülettél te anyabaszó szardarab! (Elindítja a kocsit és elindúl Budapestre az Országházba.) (Eközben támadják Diánánát azok a kocsik amiket Csárli Békuék lelöttek és felrobbantak.) Diánána: (Megnyom egy gombot amin az ablakot lejjebb teszi és kilő a köcsögökre.) A KÚRVA ANYÁTOKAT MIKOR DÖGÖLTÖK MÁR MEG?! (A kocsik szétválnak és Diánána végül eléri észrevétlenül az Országházat.) Mais: Mikor lesz már vége ennek? Csárli Béku: Hamarosan biztos! Diánána: GYERTEK! Csárli Béku: Basszameg MEGMENTŐ VAGY DIÁNÁNA! (Beszállnak a többiek.) (Hátratolat és elindúlnak az M5-ös autópályára.) Diánána: Okés srácok nincs sok időnk... Csárli Béku: Jólvan azért köszi hogy ide jöttél. Diánána: Nélkületek semmi se lenne jobb... Se jó... se jobb... Mindannyian egy csapat vagyunk és ez hamarosan erősödni is fog... Hamarosan. (78.Fejezet: Ezután.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 06:04. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Kalocsa, Egy titkos elrejtett épület. Egy kis parti is következhet? Miért ne? Úgy is a többiek rég nem voltak a csapat többi részével...) Csárli Béku: Visszatértünk! És többé már nem is fogunk eltűnni! Mais: Ja ja! Csárli Béku: Öm... Diánána? Diánána: Ha? Mi az? Csárli Béku: Miért van az hogy mindenki kifeküdt és véres? Jó-Diánána: (Bent a konyhánál.) Jaj ezek a köcsögök már az epres pálesszel se tudnak egyensúlyozni. Csárli Béku: Tudjátok mit? Én elmegyek azt kocsikázok okés? Mais: Én is jövök. Kutyuli: Én is! Diána: Dettóúő! Maisie: Ja én is! Diánána: Ja mehetünk is amúgy is idő kell nekik a felébredésükhöz. Csárli Béku: Hát igen. Na menjünk. (Beszállnak a kocsiba és körbejárnak pár utcát.) (20 perccel késöbb...) (Megérkeznek, kiszállnak és bemennek az épületbe mivel a többiek már bent vannak és nem vérnek kinéző pálesz van az aszfalton vagyis a földön és nincs se törött üveg se. Sem hulláknak kinéző fekvő és alvó részegek és másnaposok.) (Mindenki nagy boldogságban és nyugodságban sok clón és sok társ.) Csárli Béku: Emberek, clónok... mind itt vagyunk! Többiek: (Mindenki elkezd örűlni és egy kis lakomás féleség is bekerül ide.) (Késöbb... amikor már minden készenlétben van.) Csárli Béku: Okés minden megvan? Diánána: Ja. Csárli Béku: Akkor kezdhetjük szerintem. Mais: Ja szerintem is mert pontosan itt az ideje. Csárli Béku: A toborzásnak. Mais: Ja. Diánána: Hé! HÉ! Figyelem! most egyszerű lesz mint valaha! Minden átbeszélés itt van! Hallgassátok! Csárli Béku: EMBEREK ÉS CLÓNOK! most eljött az ideje annak aminek már rég elkellett jönnie! Ha hamarosan elkezdődik a nagy lázongás azonban ki fogjuk deríteni mi az az orkk szó ami titokzatos és változtatta saját magát. De mindegy is! Most az lesz a lényeg hogy betámadjuk Baját! Mivel is most már különös clónk lakják és valószín hogy mind gonosz és mind ugyanolyan szándékú. Tartsatok egy olyan különleges eseményben aminél mind hazatérhettek! Ti nem vagytok zsoldosok és ezt mind tudjuk. És mikor eljön az idő mikor szembeszállnak a hősök az antihősökkel megjön azelött a válasz is amin sok kérdést vett fel. És azok a tárgyak és dolgok is jelen lesznek mint példáúl a Roncskocsi vagy a Méregkés. HA MINDEN MEGLESZ RAJTUNK MÚLIK AZ IS MI LESZ A VÉGE! VAGY HARCOLUNK VAGY ÉLETÜNK SOHA VÉGET NEM ÉRŐ DOLGÁN MARADUNK! MINT MONDTOK TÁRSAIM?! HARC VAGY FELADÁS?! AZ ENIOS STRATIGIÉRT ÉS MINDEN OLYANÉRT AMI FONTOS NEKÜNK WÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁ!!! (Kimennek a többiek.) (A sok kocsi itt van és beszállnak.) Csárli Béku: TÁRSAIM SOHA VAGY MOST INDULÁS!!! (Elindúl a konvoj egyenesen Baja felé.) (79.Fejezet: Az Enios Stratigi.) (Mesélés: 1992 és 1993. Dudoma Diánána. Egy történet hogyan is jött létre az Enios Stratigi.) Diánána: Már sokszor hangzódott el az a feltett kérdés ami mái napig nem hallatszódik mégpedig az hogy: Mi az az Enios Stratigi? Ha valaki hülye lenne rá se jönne értelmére. Sok hivatalos mondat volt és van is de egy a több közül egyetlen egy hivatalos és eredeti a mondata mégpedig: "A GYŐZELEM A MIÉNK!". És a múlttal lehet beleolvasztani azt ami a mostanit illeti. Még 1992 Júniusa körül amikor még elvesztettem az eszemet akkor hangzódott el amikor Csárli Békuék akkoriban felrobbantották Kutyulival Clón álruhában a tábort. És ekkor hangzódott el az a tíz álláspont hogy miket teszünk... Már nem az van amit akartunk. Meg lett a jó bennünk és ez is kellett... De késöbb miközben a táborban intéztük a dolgainkat egy ostromot rendezett Panka és Éva. Akkor mikor még hadba nálltunk egymással és én voltam az a három ember közül aki az egyik megjózanodott... De sok idő kellett hogy feldolgozzam miként tehetném jobbá ezt a csapatot... Késöbb sok minden fordult szarabbá és szarabbá... De mind emlékeznek az ostromra amit Pankáék csináltak... Nem tudták mit csinálnak csak annyit akartak: Hogy vissza kell hozni valahogyan a gonoszságot. Sikertelenséggel járt Panka és a kis csapata a kb 200.000 fős 100.000 Panka és 100.000 főböl álló Éva clónokból... De egy évvel késöb 1993-ban felerősödött ez az egyetlen egy jó és jóságos csapat ami mái napig Csárli Békuval szövetkezik. Gonoszként volt megalapítva, de Csárli Béku, Maisie, Kutyuli, Diána, Mais és Én mi együtt újjáalapítottuk 1993 Januárjában és mind a mái napig erősek és jók vagyunk. (80.Fejezet: Clónok Gyermekei.) (Mesélés: I.e 10.000, I.u 1000, 1992, 1993. Gál Panka és Dudoma Diánána. Egy történet a Clónok Gyermekeiről.) Panka: Vér, Áldozat, Barát és Erdő. Ezek a Clónok Gyermekei. Nem olyanok mint gondolnánk... Még hozzá a clónoknak nincsen saját vallásuk de ezen a világon szabadon elterjeszthették a Clónok Gyermekei nevezetű vallást és fura lényeket akik 10-13 évesnek kinéző alacsony kb 1,50 cm magas clónokkal lehetett szembenézni fura "kis" vagy "nagy" erdőkben. Ők magukat úgy hívják hogy: "Az örök gyermekek." De mégis ki árthatna 10-13 éves alacsony termetű gyerekeknek vagy ha nem is azok? Bizony ezeknek akkora nagy vallási háttértörténetük van hogy csak na. Diánána: Sok sok évvel ezelött I.e 10.000-ben az évben mikor 10.000 clón lett öngyílkos sok helységen akkor jött létre ez a vallás. Avagy kezdetben annyi volt mint: Az egyszerű vallás. De nem volt olyan egyszerű. Ezek erdőkben lélegeztek, éltek és jártak. Azt mondják magukról hogy jártasak a fákban és a talajban. De ki mondhatna igazat erről? Mái napig is elterjedtként van számon tartva de mégis miért ennyire nagy vallás ez? Kérdezheti egy különös clón vagy egy ember. még a kezdetekben annyi volt hogy építettek az erdőkben maguknak menedéket és ott tisztelték a fákat hogy árnyékot és biztonságot alakítanak ki körülöttük... Ám ez nem mindig volt így. Sokáig volt úgy hogy az eredeti erdőben maradtak ami a Gemenci erdő. Egyszer egy napon I.u 1000 körül jött pár favágó ember akik azt gondolták hogy megmenekülhetnek a közeledő téllel... Nem így volt. Bementek abba az erdőbe ahol nem volt szabad de soha sem volt szabad vágniuk fát. És aki ezt megtette és akárhogy is legyen aki meg próbára is tette és fogadást is tett akár így lett... a vége mindig halál volt. Ez a vallás és ez a nép féleség kb 1.000.000 Gyermekkel büszkélkedhet. Az eredeti erdő annyival van tele amennyi száma 800.000. Ez a vallás bonyolúltabb mindegyik létező vallásnál. Szertatásaikből sok is van. Az egyik legrégebbi esemény és szertartás amit mái napig csinálnak az a Vérfacsarás és áldozatbemutatás. Ennek sok értelme nincsen de náluk annyi van hogy egy öreg fába és a leges legnagyobba odamennek ledérdelnek és imát mondanak aztán elővesznek egy Kőböl készült fábol készült fafogású és tűéles kést amit úgy hívnak hogy a Kőtör. Ez is más de olyan mintha ennek is varázslatos körülményei lennének mint példáúl a Roncskocsinak vagy a Kémian Reakciónak bármi is legyen... A Kőtört Cielon kiképzelt ember készítette el és felmászott az egyik legmagasabb és legöregebb fára a tört feltartotta a kezénél és a nap úgy sütött rá hogy varázslatosságot kapott rá. Késöbb magát ölte meg miközben vért facsart ki az eréből és egy halott felnött oroszlánt mutatott amit már 10 napja megrohasztottak. De azt is kérdezhetnénk hogy mi az ami ennyi nagy ebben a vallásban? A válasz: Az ima és ahogyan ebbe a vallásban mi kell és mit kell tenni. Panka: Az ima így szól: CIELON HALLJ MINKET! BOCSÁSS MEG MINKET ÉS ADJ NEKÜNK ERŐT! A FÁBA SZORÚLT FAKERÜLŐT! BIZTONSÁGOT ÉS MENEDÉKET! MINDEN JÓT AMI MINKET ILLET. ÉS ADJ NEKÜNK TÖBB ERŐT! Ez a legrövidebb náluk... nincs is hosszabb. És ebben a vallásban ha valaki új mit kell tennie? több mint tiz lépésen kell túltennie magát. Az első: Kezdjen el hinni a társaiban. Második: Aztán a társaiban. Harmadik: Felejtse el azt ami saját maga volt. Negyedik: Felejtse el a szabad világot. Ötödik: Fedezze fel a "Nagy Erdő" világát. Hatodik: Készítsen magának Kemény fa íja Kemény fa nyilakkal, Nagy Kőkardot készítsen Keményfa markolattal és készítsen Kőtört Keményfamarkolattal rárakvaa tűzben varázslatot és élességet a napnál. Aztán rakjon rá tésztalakú lágy köteleket és minden meglesz. Az eredeti és régi fegyver clóncsontmarkolatú. De ez nem lényeges. Hetedik: Védje az erdőt minden ellenséges lényektől Nyolcadik: Készíthet magának ételt Kilencedik: Élete végéig maradjon az erdők közelében és egyben az utolsó és a Tizedik: Hozzon létre kommunikációt a fákkal. De soha nem fognak rájönni a többi lények hogy a Gemenc erdőnél már majdnem kihalt ez a dolog... de hamarosan ezek a gyermekek felnőnek és végül ők is clónokká válnak. Idővel. Hamarosan. (81.Fejezet: Aki itt van valahol valamikor.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 07:14. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Érsekcsanád. A többiek most nem tudni mit csinálnak ha ha ha.) Csárli Béku: Okés... akkor most mi legyen? Várunk sokat vagy valamit teszünk akkor? Jó-Diánána: Most egy dolgot kellene megtennetek: Átkeresitek a Kémian Reakciót. Diánána: Aha... okés. Csárli Béku: Most ez komoly? Az már kiment a divatbó'! Jó-Diánána: Tudom de egy egyszerű és egyszeres rablást kell elvégezni a gonosz köcsögöknél... itt lesz 5 utcányira. Csárli Béku: Ha te mondod... (Elindúlnak a kocsival és kihagyják a sok utcát és azt a helyet amit ki kell rabolniuk megtalálják.) (Kiszállnak.) (Előveszik az M16-ost és betörnek.) Csárli Béku: KÖCSÖGÖK! 135-Maisie: Mi a- Kutyuli: HOL VAN A RONCSKOCSI?! Csárli Béku: Ja ja hol is van? 953-Maisie: Ott van a raktárban a garázs raktárban! Maisie: Kösz! 693-Maisie: Köcsögök mi a faszért nem takarodtok el innen megöllek titeket! (Lelövi Csárli Béku.) (Meghal a clón.) (Bejutnak a Raktárgarázsba beszállnak a roncskocsiba és elmennek.) (82.Fejezet: Hamarosan...) (Előretekintés: 1993.Július.01. 10:24. ?. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Áhá áhá háháháhá!!!) Maisierr: Áháháháháháháhá!!! (83.Fejezet: A Kémian Reakció keresésén túl.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 07:43. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Érsekcsanád utcáin körül. Most mivan? Most még mindig valami fura dolog folyik itten.) (A Roncskocsival figyelik az épületeket ahol valahol meg tudják-e találni a Kémian Reakciót.) Csárli Béku: Nem látjátok? Diánána: Nem... Diána: A-a... Mais: Basszameg nem... (Tovább mennek.) Csárli Béku: Hmm... aha... Akkor szerintem valami itt nincs jól... rendben sincs de ugyanaz. És most szerintem egy álnevet fogok felvenni: Sabrilam! De nem értem minek... (Tovább keresik...) Csárli Béku: Valahol itt kell lennie annak a szaros Kémian- Ó- Ó!!! ÓÓÓ!!! MEGVAN! Mais: Mi- Diána: Mivan- Csárli Béku: Itt kell lennie... Mais: De hát rég keressük itten? Diánána: Aha... jól mondja... Kutyuli: A Tárgykereső minek kell neked? És miért is van neked egyátalán? Diánána: Nem tudom csak úgy magamban gondolkodtam és ez ide került hozzám. Csárli Béku: Aha... ezek szerint valahol az elveszett fájlok között megmaradt az ami mindig is a vágyam akar volna lenni. A mindentamitkimondazemberaztmegtehetiesvaloravalik.exe Maisie: Hát... akkor itt is lennénk- De mégis hogyan? Csárli Béku: Nem tudjuk... de csak annyi legyen a lényeg hogy kijussunk innen a kúrva életbe is. (Kiszállnak és bejutnak egy különleges helységbe.) Csárli Béku: Hol a picsába is lehet ez? HELLÓ! HA KÖCSÖGÖK VANNAK ITT NEM KÉRÜNK BELŐLE! (Egy lövés hallatszik.) Mais: Na ez meg mi a fasz vót? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom de nézd! (A hely ahova bementek egy amerikai-féle boltnál a pulton meg is találják a fegyvert a Kémian Reakciót.) (Elveszik és elmennek de bezáródik az ajtó és egy olyan ember jelenik meg aki az egyik fejezetben jelent meg.) Felnött Maisie: Nem gondoltam volna hogy találkozok még veletek. (Előjön két erős Maisie clón.) Felnött Maisie: Na ehhez mit léptek köcsögök?! Csárli Béku: Na gyere basszadmeg! (Nekimegy a többieknek a két erős Maisie clón de Csárl iBéku az egyiket hason szúrja leteperi a földre és egy X-et rajzol aztán elvágja a torkát. Mais pedig a másik erős clónt egyszerüen átszúr a torkán és elvágja aztán kitépi a fejét.) Csárli Béku: Hehh... Na?! EHHEZ MIT SZÓLSZ KÖCSÖG?! (Leütik Felnött Maisie-t de nem Csárli Békuék hanem Jó-Diánánáék.) Jó-Diánána: Gyertek! Megtaláltuk hol van Maisierr és Gonoszan Szép Emma... (Visszamennek a kocsihoz és visszamennek a helységre ahol megszálltak.) (Bemennek az épületbe és most átbeszélnek pár dolgot.) Jó-Diánána: Oké gyerekik akkor megmondom mi a helyzet: Maisierr itt van Érsekcsanád körül és Gonoszan Szép Emma inkább már Gonosz Emma ő messzebb van Baja körül. A kérdés hogy megtudjuk-e találni Maisierr-t... Diánána: Gonosz Emma, Most hogy így rövidítve lett a neve Gonosz Selena után mosr hogy hogy ez a köcsög lett a gonosz? A FŐ ANTAGONISTA? Jó-Diánána: Úgy hogy ő erősebb a társánál és semmi esélye se lenne Gonosz Emmának mint én tudom egy állításból és egy kis összeállításból és kutatásból. Csárli Béku: És hogy szólt ez? Jó-Diánána: Gonoszan Szép Emma-Névváltozás-Gonosz Emma-Clónjai: 100000-Harci esélye: három a tízhez-Maisierr-Clónjai: 5.000.000-Harci esélye: nyolc a tízhez-Harci következmény: Maisierr nyer. Értitek ezt? Csárli Béku: Ja. Valahogy... Ja de hát most mi legyen? Jó-Diánána: Nem elmegyünk Bajára hanem Maisierrt keressük meg. Ha megvan minden akkor valami folytán lehetséges hogy nem restelli magát és harcol velünk vagy gyáva nyuszi módjára áll ki harcolni Bajánál- A tudjátok holnál... Hol. Csárli Béku: Tudjuk, Tudjuk de inkább keressük meg effele azt a szarost! Jó-Diánána: Oké! (Elmennek és beszállnak a konvojba.) (Bekapcsolják a Baja-Magyarország-Rádióállomást.) (Elindúlnak és keresik Maisierrt Érsekcsanád többi utcáin keresztül is.) Jó-Diánána: Okés akkor jelentkezz Clón-Állomás jelentkezz! 29567-Hayley: (Kétségbeesetten mondja.) Itt vagyunk és... és... Sok ideje volt már hogy gonoszok ólálkodtak de... deh... DE- Jó-Diánána: De mi? Micsoda? Mi történt Baján vagy mi történt veletek? 29567-Hayley: Sok ideje volt hogy nem láttuk a Clón Gyermekeit és... és...- Jó-Diánána: De nem ők a lényegek. 29567-Hayley: Bocsánat de... nagyon nagy bajban vagyunk és kibaszottul nem fogjuk ezt túlélni... NEM! NEEEEM- Jó-Diánána: DE MI TÖRTÉNT OTTAN!? 29567-Hayley: Ahh... a... A MAISIE CLÓNOK MEGTÁMADTAK ÉS MÁR VAGY KÉT HETE ANNAK HOGY ITT VANNAK ÉS... ÉS... Nee....- (A kapcsolat megszakad.) Jó-Diánána: Picsába... Csárli Béku: Nah... megvan már? A régiek is el lettek fogatva? Nah remek... (Megállnak.) Diánána: Most mi a. Faszért áll itt meg?! Csárli Béku: Lehetséges az hogy errefele itten bújkál az a fostos köcsöge-e! (Kiszállnak.) Mais: Hát... egy hosszú utcánál hol lehetne? Csárli Béku: Mi a- (Meglát Csárli Béku egy kivehetetlen arcot de az árnyékát meglátja. Odafutnak a többiek és próbálják kinyitni az ajtót.) (Betörik és bejutnak.) Csárli Béku: Ha... Nem is gondoltam volna hogy bellül lerobbant romos helység- (Leütik őket.) (84.Fejezet: Leütve.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 08:12. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Érsekcsanád utcáin körül. Hát... ja.) (Le vannak kötözve... és... egy kibaszott fa széken... Ja.) Maisierr: Tudtátok azt a tényt hogy valójában a Német, Spanyol, Irak, Szláv, és a többi nyelv egyszerüen az Angol nyelvtől származik? Az meg a Magyartól? És a magyar meg mitől? SEMMITŐL! Ez a nyelv túl jó és két féle nyelve van Magyarországnak: A hivatalos és a nem hivatalos de azért másabb. Magyar és Angol. Miért. MIÉRT?! Csárli Béku: Mi a- Maisierr: ÉS AZTÁN MÉG EZ TÖRTÉNIK?! HA?! I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT ARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! (Aj Döünt ívön khe vot a jü, jü modöfokösz! Magyarul: Nem is érdekel, hogy mi van akkor a kúrva anyátokat!) Csárli Béku: ÉS AKKOR MOST KÚRVÁRA KELL EZ?! Maisierr: VIGYÁZZÁ' A KIBASZOTT SZÁDRA CSÁRLI BÉKU! Csárli Béku: Mi sem leszünk jobbak nálad te sem leszel, de mégis baszatni embereket azt tudsz hogy baszódnál meg! Maisierr: (Odamegy Csárli Békuhoz.) Csak egy érdekességet hadd mondjak el: Tudtad azt hogy több Maisie Clón áll az utatokba mint megannyi Vad-Emma? Csárli Béku: Mi... Honnan a kúrva életbe tudtad?! Maisierr: Magam derítettem ki. Egyezkedtem egy kocsmában Gonosz Emmával hogy mi a fasz lenne egy szimuláció- bocsánat szituációnál hogy ha egyátalán több van nálam mint neki. Vitatkozott részegen én még 3 sör után is kibírtam a józanságot de ő annyira megőrült hogy Bajánál egy kicsit messzebbre vonult... Avagy Csávolyon tevékenykedik. Mais: ...és ez KI A FASZT ÉRDEKEL?! Maisierr: (Megpofozza.) Kussolsz. KUSSOLSZ A KÚRVA ÉLETBE IS! Csárli Béku: Mivan kicsi Maisierr szétvet az ideg? Talán a gyermekkorod rosszabb volt és te neked egy utat kellett váltanod ami ez? Hmm? mond el nekünk ha egyátalán fájdalmat érzel- Maisierr: SOHA NEM ÉRZEK ÉN FÁJDALMAT BAZDMEG! Csárli Béku: -akkor miért van az hogy egyfolytában csak engemet és a többieket akarod? ITT VAGYUNK ÉS ITT VÁRUNK AHELYETT HOGY TE LEKÖTÖZÖL. MI FÉLE KIBASZOTT ÉRTELME VAN ENNEK?! Maisierr: AZ HOGY ENGEMET MÉG 5 ÉVES KOROMBAN NEM SZERETETT SENKI SE- Őhh... én... én- Csárli Béku: Tehát akkor fájdalommal teli vagy ugye? Ha? Sokszor fogtál magadhoz egy kést és dobáltad bármihez hogy el legyél. Mert nem volt senkid se. Senki. Ezért vagy megpróbáltad megölni magadat avagy rávenni magadat hogy eret vágj vagy elvágd a torkodat. Beteg gondolatok... Olyan embernek aki még 10 évesen gondolkodott idiótán és most nézzenek meg téged bazdmeg! 17 éves vagy és még mindig olyan a vágyad amilyen 7 évvel ezelött volt... És? mi történt még kérlek mond el érdekelne! Maisierr: Hát... 14 éves koromban ismertem meg Gonosz Emmát ahogyan ő egy kicsit "nemesebb" vagy "gazdagabb" de ő megértett engemet én is őt. Mert neki is olyan hasonlósága volt akár csak nekem. Csak neki annyi volt hogy volt a szülei háza és egy faház amit neki készítettek. Ő ott élt és azt csinált amit akart... Aztán... Úgy döntött hogy megöli a szüleit de úgy döntött hogy: "Miért kellene ezt?! Barátkoznom kéne nem egy az őrültet játszani aki mindenki kinyír. Avagy nem akarok gyílkos lenni... nem akarom hogy a gyílkos ragadvány nevem fennmaradjon addig élek is." Deh... szemét idők. Csárli Béku: Az egyik gazdagabb a másik meg szegény? ÓÓÓ EGYELEK MEG DE SAJNÁLLAK! (Ad neki egy öklöst.) Maisierr: ...KUSSOLSZ BAZDMEG! Diána: AKKOR MOND MÁR MEG NEKÜNK MI A FASZÉRT FOGTÁL EL HA ENNEK SEMMI ÉRTELME SINCS?! HA?! Maisierr: TÁRSASÁGOT AKAROK DE A CLÓNOK CSAK GYEREKEK. Csárli Béku: "Felnött emberek akik hülyék." Maisierr: KUSSOLJÁ! Nem gondoltam volna azt hogy ti még engemet akartok. Nem szerelmileg... (Eközben Csárli Béku a földön a háta mögött talál egy kést és próbálja elérni.) Maisierr: ...De ha ez van akkor ez van. Nem kellett volna ilyennek lennem de hát ez van és ez nem jó nekem... Diána: (Halkan beszél.) Mit csinálsz? Csárli Béku: Próbálom kijuttatni magunkat. Diána: Aaa akkor okés... Mi?! Csárli Béku: Valakinek el kell kussoltatnia ezt a kúrvát... Diána: Akkor hát akkor okés... Maisierr: ...akkor minek kell nekem a szegénység? de nem értem néha magamat... (A kötelet elvágja Csárli Béku és még mindig tetteti hogy le van kötve a keze. A többiek is elvágják a köteleket és végül...) Maisierr: ...szóval ja ez van de mi a- Csárli Béku: Nagyon, de nagyon nagyon nagyon ügyeskék vagyunk és figyelj csak. Nem akarom már dicsérni magunkat de egyet mondok neked: Fuss! Maisierr: Hopp a picsába! (Elfut.) Csárli Béku: Menjünk utána! (Utána futnak de ő elmegy a kocsijával egy különös BMW M3-al.) Maisierr: NA MOST KAPJATOK EL KÖCSÖGÖK HÁHÁHÁ! Csárli Béku: BEFELÉ, BEFELÉ! (Beszállnak és gyorsan elmennek és üldözik Maisierrt.) (Eközben lövik Maisierrt és a kocsiját de ő visszalő.) Maisierr: DÖGÖLJETEK MEG! (Lő) (Utána mennek amíg el nem érik Baját...) (Bekötik a szemüket a többiek és a fülüket eldugítják hogy ne halljanak és ne is lássanak semmit mert egy meglepetést akarnak maguknak.) (84.Fejezet: Elkerülve Baját és a Gemencnél.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Duna-Dráva nemzeti park körül, Gemenc. Az Erdő Clónjai vagy a Clónok Gyermekei... mindegy hogy hívjuk őket de- AZTA KÚRVA M IA FASZ FOLYIK ITTEN MÁN?!) (Leveszik a többiek magukról a bekötött részeket.) (Meglátják hogy egy nagy fa-rakású bejáratot látnak amin az van ráírva: ÜDVÖZLÜNK a Clónok és a fák hazáján! Vallásunk: A Clón Gyermekei nevezetű vallás.) Csárli Béku: Hát akkor ide kellett nekünk mennünk... de medding maradhatnánk itten? Diána: Gondolom nem olyan sok ideig. Mais: Jah... Na akkor térjünk be ide! (Bemennek.) (És miután bementek az jön létre a kompánia és az ott lévő clónok körül ami az azonnali megismerést és valami másnál másabb dolog történik.) Diánána-Vezető: ÁLDJON MEG BENNETEKET A MINDENHATÓ ISTEN ÉS FIA JÉZUS ÉS TÁRSA CIELON! Csárli Béku: Na basszameg már ti mások vagyto- ja tényleg egyszer egy kis erdőben láttunk egy hozzátok hasonlót. Diána: Öhm... nem kell nekünk a baszatós vallási fanatikus hülyeség csak menjünk el- Csárli Béku: Dia, Dia, Dia, Dia, Dia, Dia, Dia. Dia. Dia. Nem. Nem megyünk el innen. Diána: De mé? Csárli Béku: Mert itt kibaszottul olyan vallás és olyan hely ami teljesen be van foglalva és ki ne akarna ezekkel találkozni és nézni azt amikor imádkoznak és szeretik és imádják és még istenítik Istent, Jézust meg Cielont de amúgy Cielont meg meg se értem mert ő a múltból származtatik- Diánána-Vezető: Az biztos de akkor is egy személy de ő vezetette ide a többieket az őseinket hogy megáldjon a beszélő és nagy fákkal... MAAAA... MAAARRAAAAA... (Kérek... Bennüket hogy-) Diána: Ez melyik nyelv? Mert létezik Magyar, Angol és Orkk nyelv is ebben az országban de ezt még nem hallottam. Diánána-Vezető: Ezt a nyelvet a fa nyelvnek hívják. Lehet hogy egy kis közösség vagyunk de nagy a belsőségünk! Vallásban. Maaararaaaasss (KÉRLEK minket... hogy... .) Áh... Mindegy is. Addig maradtok itt ameddig csak akartok. Mi szivesen fogadjuk Csárli Békuékat! Azaz titeket! (Bejön a fa-oszlopokon túl egy Maisie clón és azt megölik aztán feláldozzák és belerakják a tűzbe hogy "eltünjön a gonosz életből.") Csárli Béku: Öhm... okés... én elmegyek és egy jó hosszú időn át fogok gondolkodni azon hogy mi legyen a harccal. (85.Fejezet: Bajai vér.) (Előretekintés: 1993.Június.29. 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Duna-Dráva nemzeti park körül, Gemenc. ...mindennnek még nincs vége csak még most kezdődik a lázadás...) Tudom ki vagy... De nem árulhatom el senkinek se... Sok clón... Álruháját leveszi. De mind az eszét elveszi. Gonoszok elvesznének abban a rodhadt szellemvárosban... Clón, Ember vagy többnél már sokabb... Vér, vagy fény... nem jobb sokkal. De óh... mind nagy fájdalom... Sok ember elvész a nagy háborúban. Magyar és Angol ugyanaz. Orkknak születni is ugyanaz... De mindegy elvész és te és én Ott állunk a háború végezeténél míg... Óh... Meg nem ölnek a clónok... (86.Fejezet: Még történet.) (Mesélés: 1600, 1939, 1994. 08:25. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor, Szlavikovics Tamás, Pusztaszeri Kornél. Több történet és egy kicsit hosszabb az élmény.) Csárli Béku: Timmorlent, Fura idők a törölt régeségekből és persze a megmondhatatlan jövő... Mit érnének ezek a felmondt sorok ha egyszerüen nincsen kaland? ha Timmorlent háborúzott ha volt törölt idő vagy tán megmondhatatlan az ami egy év múlva fog történni akkor mi lesz? Ott kezdődött... ami az 1600-as éveket jellemzi... Akkoriban született meg Timmorlent nevezetű ember akinek a neve majdnem megegyzeik az egyik barátunkéval... De ez nem lényeges. Hamarosan elindúl a leszámolás és mi nem fogjuk tudni mi lesz... De még is ki akarna ártani Maisierréknek és a többieknek? Timmy: Mint az 1939-es időkben akkoriban minden fura volt. Akkoriban csak annyit mondtak hogy: "A semleges világ" Mivel abban a törölt 1939-ben amit még nem említettek meg és most mi elmondjuk az csak valami más világ. De amikor senki sem számított akkoriban történt ez mikor a hatodik fordulat történt meg... Aközben jött létre automatikusan a semleges világ. Azt mondják nem létezik. De mást mond a valóság. Létezik de az Időgéphez egy a tíz esélye annak hogy valaki valahogyan hozzáférjen. És ha be is lép akkor megkeresi a Képzelet Világa opcióban lévőt amin az Arany Generátor 1.0 Pro fut. És azon ha valaki lenyomja a Crtl+Alt+Delete+End-et az egy nagy érdekességet talál benne: A törölt vagy éppen másabb dolgokat és azon belül találja meg a semlegesvilag.exe-t. Azon bemenni egy az ötven esélye rá. Csak egy semleges világ. Avagy mindig úgy adja ki az elkészített képzeletbeli világot hogy úgy nézzen ki mint a való életben lévő helységek stb. De itt másabb annál és azt is mondják ott nincs semmi és nem is lakik vagy él ott senki se. Eldugítják a valóságot ebben. Itt csak 2-3 ember lakik és még is katasztrófásabb ennél a világnál amiben most itt szenvedünk. A legenda szerint amikor 1992 volt akkoriban a világ létrejötténél már azonnal töröltette magát. Úgy jött létre 3 ember akik katasztrófálisabbak mindennél... de Maisierr-nél bizony nem. Felnött Maisie, Felnött Diána és Prosti Diána... Ők voltak azok akik ebben a világban raboskodtak. Azt csinálhattak amit akarhattak míg az Időgép át nem rakta őket az Alternatívába. Avagy az Alternatív világba ami másabb a többinél. Még a Hamis Világnál is. (Ez a való életet jelenti amiben mi vagyunk de isten és ezek és a halál is benne van amiben itt meg stb csak ebben az életkor nem változik sok sok éven át. Aztán ha folytatódik akkor folytatódik de mindig megáll.) És miután nem bírták az Alternatívát az Alternatív világból megszöktek és bejutottak a Képzelet Világába ahogyan ez már a negyedik fordulatot követte. És így jöttek ezek akik egy fehérségnél lévő hátteres másabb földben aztán egy furábbnál furább alternatív világan vannak aztán ez lett a végállomásuk. Hogy mi van ha meghalnak? Nem tudni. Állítólag vannak emberek akik azt mondják páran clónok... de ki tudja? Tán és még ez az egyik legnagyobb titok: Mikor lehet vége ennek a világnak? Lehetséges hogy addig meg míg Csárli Béku meg nem gondolja magát és nem törli ki aztat. Kornél: De kérdezhetnénk azt is hogy: Mi lesz egy év múlva? Nem tudni. Hát basszameg aztán azt ki tudná megmondani? De ha idővel eljön hamarosan a kilencedik csapás... Fordulat is akkor kiderül. De a végén ahol most mi vagyunk ottan már valami nagy fog következni... (87.Fejezet: Bekerülve oda ahova nem kellett volna...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 08:43. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Duna-Dráva nemzeti park körül, Gemenc Aztán A semleges világ. Ha most el lett mondva ez akkor mi értelme van oda menni ahova? Ha?!) (Még a Gemencnél.) Csárli Béku: Okés srácok megvagyok az egyik rövid dologgal. Mehetünk akkor? Mais: Okés akkor EMBEREK MENJÜNK CLÓNOK MENJÜNK- Csárli Béku: Mi a faaaa- (Bekerülnek különös megmagyarázhatatlan okokból a Semleges világba.) (Leesnek.) Csárli Béku: -sz. Diána: Oké és akkor mi legyen? Csárli Béku: Szaratsz minket? Egyszerüen még soha életemben nem láttam ezt a helyet. De- Még is ki lakna itten? Felnött Diána: HÁT ÉN! Csárli Béku: Már csak te kellettél... Felnött Diána: Nyugi itt nyugodtabb vagyok és kontrollálni tudom azt ami az előzőekben voltak. Csárli Béku: De mi a fa- Felnött Diána: Sajnálom hogy ennyire a szerelmes faszságaimban voltam csak annyi meg ennyi vót. Mais: Aha... és mi hogy kerültünk ide egyátalán? Felnött Diána: Gondolom az időgép megkergűlt és idevezetett titeket. És hát ez a hely a semmiségbe kerül... Miért pont itt vagyok és miért pont normál vagyok itten... Csárli Béku: Mert három hülyegyerek van az egyik a szerelmes a másik az erőszakos hülyegyerek a másik meg a "mi mióta nem láttuk" kúrvát. Felnött Diána: Hát igen ez van. Érdekes hogy a Prosti Diána nem az akinek látszik szóval ja. Csárli Béku: Ki tudsz juttatni innen? Felnött Diána: (Röhög) Nem minek kellene? Csárli Béku: Nem hallottad még de hamarosan már-már harc fog Baján kikövetkeződni. Felnött Diána: Aha... értem akkor. Sok sikert kívánok akkor is ha én ebben a szaros világban rohadok meg. Meg akkor is ha egy év van ebben és soha nem jön egy újabb év. Csárli Béku: Okés... (Hallatszik pár robbanás és tűz hang. Valszeg a Képzelet Világában hallatszik... Baján.) Csárli Béku: Valahogy el kell takarodnunk innen... (Az égen megjelenik ez: Mrovh ekheneh rohman. Drhohmin ahrak. KHIRAH METROH!) Csárli Béku: Az a kúrva...- (Visszajutnak a Képzelet Világba.) (88.Fejezet: A kód és a veszély.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.29. 09:11. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Duna-Dráva nemzeti park körül, Gemenc. Tán a kód valójában mi a faszt is jelenthet?!) (Visszakerülnek...) Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz- Diánána: Meg se értem mi a fasznak tüntetek el! Mais: Kérlek mi a semleges 1939-es világba kerültünk. Jó-Diánána: És a levél megvan? Csárli Béku: (Mutatja.) Meg. Ahogyan láthatod. Jó-Diánána: Akkor okés. Csárli Béku: Gyerekik most aztán nagy szarban vagyunk. Diánána: Hogy-Hogy? Csárli Béku: Amíg egy rövid ideig bent voltunk abban a fostos világban. És hallottuk és láttuk a tüzeket és a robbantásokat. Aztán még az ég be is sötétedett avagy úgy mondva teljesen beborúlt... És... Nem tudom mi fog itt következni. De annyit tudok hogy közülünk itt meghal valaki. Mert eddig senki sem halt meg de valahogy ez a fordulat a legkeményebb... Diánána: Na és szerintetek ki hal meg itten? Itten Clónok döglenek meg és ha nem is volt ilyen halál nálunk akkor mivan? Jó-Diánána: Diánána... ezt hagyjuk nem ez a lényeg. Diánána: De hát ha valaki meghal akkor- Jó-Diánána: Nyugi. Reménykedjünk nem mi halunk meg itten. Csárli Béku: Ja. De ami fontosabb: Az üzenet. Azóta kisért mióta Kríecpen azt pofázta én küldtem a levelet. Kríecpen: DE PEDIG NEM! Csárli Béku: Ja, Ja, Ja. De ami a lényeg. Az hogy ez a levél Orkkul van és ha valami nem jó akkor az ez. Mert volt még egy levél de az hamar kiderült mert az csak annyit jelentett hogy a Debreceni és Miskolci ostrom avagy a Városi háború közeledett... De most ez komolyabb és én... én... Nem merem lefordítani mert ez valami hosszabbat jelenthet egy rövid szónál. Diánána: És akkor? Mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Jobb lesz ha elindulunk és átmegyünk a Türr István hídon aztán megnézzük mit hagytunk ki. Mais: Ami még fontosabb nem mehetünk a szokásos helységnél hátul ezért megint ugyanúgy kell tennünk. Csárli Béku: Akkor mehetünk is! (Egy Mortár bomba hangja hallatszik.) (Zuhan a bomba... Bele a hídba.) Csárli Béku: GYORSAN MÍG LE NEM DŐL A HÍD! (Beszállnak és elindúlnak a híd felé és a híd 2-3 becsapódás után már hasznavehetetlenné válik.) (És elmennek kikerülik a helyet ahol hátul nem kéne bemenniük és először is elmennek a táborba.) (89.Fejezet: A végső megoldás.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30. 09:32. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Keleti Körútnál. A srácok most eljutnak a táborba de ezután is minden olyan amilyen először is volt? Vagy másabb mint azelött? Ki tudja?) (Mennek a srácok a Táborba és már meg is érkeznek.) Csárli Béku: Okés srácok kiszállni és- Hah. Sértetlen. De mégis hogyan- 29495-Diánána: (Kijön a kapuból.) Diánána! Csárli Béku! Emberek clónok! Minden rendben van és már készülünk is azzal a 2.000-res támadással- Csárli Béku: De mégis hogyan- (Becsapódik egy Mortár bomba. Mármint a táborba.) Csárli Béku: Ááá okés akkor gyerünk nézzük meg mi a fasz is folyt ottan. (Bemennek a romos táborba.) Csárli Béku: Találni kéne itten valami fontosat... Mais: De mégis mit? Csárli Béku: Várjál csak... (Észreveszi hogy az egyik poszteren amin egy fegyver van letépi és észrevesz egy naptárat.) Csárli Béku: Ez mi a fa- (A naptáron ez látszódik bejelölve: 1993.Június.30 Buja Ustrumuja.) Csárli Béku: Baja Ostroma mi a fa- Mais: Látod azt is benne hogy azok amiket mi átéltünk avagy amik történtek azok mind be vannak jelölve. Csárli Béku: Bazdki tényleg! (Maisie talál egy telefont.) Maisie: Srácok beszarás itten minden le van írva! (Odadobja a telefont Mais-nek.) Mais: Aha... aha... Minden levan ide írva. (Odaadja a telefont Csárli Békunak.) (Benne van minden olyan megtörtént dolog ami a 8.fordulatot illeti és történt benne. És még ami történni fog.) Csárli Béku: Te. Jó. Kibaszott... TELEFON. (Eldobja és a telefon széttörik.) Mais: Ezt most minek tetted? Csárli Béku: Mert láttam olyanokat amik- Mais: Amik megtörténnek? Inkább hogy jól tetted mint tettük tönkre a magunkat. (Eközben pár Maisie Clón sunyul és figyelik Csárli Békuékat míg...) 934-Maisie: HÁÁÁÁ!!! (Támadnak.) 129-Maisie: MEGDÖGÖLTÖK ÁHÁHÁHÁH! (Késsel támadnak.) Csárli Béku: BAZD- MEG! MI AH- (Csárli Békuéknak csak pisztolyuk van.) (Lelökik őket és lelövik őket.) Csárli Béku: Picsába... de ezt hogyan? Kutyuli: Valami biztos úgy közeleg hogy... ja. Csárli Béku: Inkább takarodjunk el innen míg nem jön több. (Visszamennek a konvojhoz.) Csárli Béku: Mi a következő állomás így egyátalán? Diánána: Ha jól tudom Felnött Maisie megszökött és a Szabadság téren tevékenykedik. Hát így szélesebben elmondva egy kocsis fellépés lesz. 2-3-4 kocsi jön egyenesen a múzeumnál és ott fog állva várni Felnött Maisie... tán. Na mindegy menjünk el oda. (Elindúlnak.) (90.Fejezet: A végső megoldás I. - A Szabadságtéri merénylet.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30. 09:38. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Szabadság térnél egy épületben. Felnött Maisie-t most ismerhettük meg csak. Nem ebben a fejezetben hanem az előzőekben. Valamelyikben. De most aztán ez nagyot fog szólni!) (Megérkeznek és meglátják hogy ég minden robbantott helységek is vannak stb... ezután bemennek a Duna Hotel padlására avagy a nem lényeges 3.emeletre és ott mesterlövészkedés lesz. De előbb még figyelik hol jön a "kis konvoj.") Mais: Okés gyerekek akkor minden megvan? Csárli Béku: Ja. Mesterlövészekből 5 van elhelyezve az elsőn 3 a másodikon egy és én itten. Mais: Okés. Maisie: Többiek? Csárli Béku: Azok máshol vannak. Ákhpántó és Nékhténé őrök lent a bejáratnál 2-Kerris 1-Hayley és 1-Emma mesterlövészek Panka és Éva éppen álcázzák magukat és kiadják magukat Maisie clónoknak mintha semmi se történne közöttük semmi se rossz és végül mi. Ja és Jó-Diánána pontosabban a Kaiser Hotelnél van de ő figyelő és kommentátor féleségesség. Diánána: Akkor minden megvan. Csárli Béku: Ja és kapcsoljuk be az Adóvevőt. Diánána: Oké. Kihangosítom. (Bekapcsolja az adóvevőt, kihangosítja aztán az asztalrateszi.) Diánána: Jó-Diánána jelentkezz! Itt vagy? Jó-Diánána: Ja. Diánána: Akkor kezdheted! Jó-Diánána: Okés! Csak még- Eh- Ah- Bocsi nem baszáshang csak- Rendezkedem a cuccaimmal. Ami vicces mert olyan mintha a picsámba dugnám fel azokat. (Röhög.) Na mindegy már meg is vagyok! Diánána: Okés. Kezdhetitek! Csárli Béku: Oks. (Csárli Béku a mesterlövész puskán figyeli a teret eközben Jó-Diánána pofázik.) Jó-Diánána: Okés srácok akkor mondom nektek nem lesz könnyű. Vagy ide vagy oda akkor is szopás lesz. Csárli Béku: Ja tehát így ja... Jó-Diánána: Szóval ez így fog történni- Itt vannak! Mais: Má ilyen gyorsan? Jó-Diánána: Ja. És... ott mennek és... Megállnak! Csárli Béku: Tartsd az eszedet Csárli Béku mert egy lövés akkor má meglesz! Mais: Beszélsz magaddal mi? Csárli Béku: Hja! Jó-Diánána: És... kiszáll vagy 30 clón a konvojból és... ot- ott! Ott van! Csárli Béku: Okés... (Koncentrál Felnött Maisie-re.) Jó-Diánána: Átad az egyik clón Felnött Maisie-nek egy... bazdmeg a papírfecni ami az üzenetet jelöli... Lödd le! Csárli Béku: Mivan?! Jó-Diánána: LŐDD LE! Csárli Béku: (Lelövi. De Felnött Maisie elfut a papírfecni eltűnik és nem Felnött Maisie-nél van de a többiek vagy 20 clónt ölnek meg. A maradék elfut aztán meghal mert elütik őket.) (Kifutnak a térre.) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... Panka: Oké srácok akkor mehetünk is! (Elmennek sétálva a sétáló utcában ahol hamarosan megint megtörténő dologgal néznek szembe de máshogy fog ez történni.) (91.Fejezet: A végső megoldás II. - A rendszer felhackelése.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30. 09:43. Csárli Béku Ian Duerre Arany Generátor. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, A Sétáló utca egyik épületében. Felnött Maisie elszökött miután Csárli Béku reflexből félrelött az üzenet avagy papírfecni miatt és most inkább egy bombás felhackelést folytatnak ellene. Mivel itt van valahol.) (Felmennek.) (Találnak egy gépet. Hackelésre jó csak. Csakis. Csak. Csak. Csak. Csak. Csak.) (Csárli Béku leül és beindítja a gépet.) Csárli Béku: Okés... akkor kezdjük! BELÉPÉS... ÜDVÖZÖLJÜK AZ ARANY GENERÁTOR 1.0 PRO RENDSZERNÉL! BEÁLLÍTÁSOK HACKELÉS <- BETÖLTÉS........ ADJ MEG EGY HACKELÉSI PONTOT! :....BAJA... KERESÉS.... 1 SZEMÉLY MEGTALÁLVA! Csárli Béku: Ki is lehet az jaj! NÉV: FELNÖTT MAISIE Csárli Béku: JÁJIIII!!! AZONOSÍTÁS.... HELYSZÍN ITT: SÉTÁLÓ UTCA OTT: ÁRPÁD TÉR. Csárli Béku: A kúrva édes- AZONOSÍTÁS...... HACKELÉS.... 10% 30% 50% 60% 80% 90...% LAGGHÁRÍTÁS LÉGYSZÍ VÁRJ! Csárli Béku: A jó édes kúrva anyókádat! (Bebasz egyet a gépnek.) (Hallatszódik pár Maisie clónnak. Felindúlnak elhárítani a hackelést mert az előzőt megtudták akkor ezt is.) (Bemennek és egy kis rövid harcban lesz részük. De hamar végeznek. Hamar...) Mais: MENNYINÉL TART?! Csárli Béku: UGYANANNYINÁL! (Lőnek és végül már mindegyik meghal.) 100% A HACK BELÉP A HASZNÁLÓ GÉPÉBE! EGY VÍRUS HACKET VÁLASZ JERUSALEM SPYWARE VÍRUSFÉLE SPAM VÍRUSFÉLE TRÓJAI FALÓ VÍRUSFÉLE ... ... ... RA12.-41..5.ÚÉNS25?+Q_:+?Q_:/+OM3q/_:/_WA46/.46_REt64fgb Mais: Töröljük ki ezeket a fura jeleket. Me má ez érdekel ha nem az a... Csárli Béku: Na várjál csak! Reménykedjünk hogy... (Lenyom egy gombot.) Minden meglesz! (Kitörölte a felesleges jeleket.) RANSOMWARE Csárli Béku és a többiek: A JÓ ÉDES KÚRVA ANYÁDAT! Csárli Béku: Ez most komoly? Mais: Mindent letitkosít... és tönkre is teszi a gépet. Maisie: Várjál csak lehet itt összerakni az... ansi bombával... Csárli Béku: Okés akkor ez meg az egyenlő... CRAFTOLÁS, ÖSSZRAKÁS. <- RANSOM + MELWARE = RANSOMWARE ANSI + BOMBA = MEGMAGYARÁZHATATLAN. ANSI BOMBA. ANSI BOMBA + RANSOMWARE = RANSIWARE Csárli Béku: KÜLDÉS! RANSIWARE BOMBA KÜLDÉSE A KÖVETKEZŐ CÍMZETTNEK: ÁRPÁD UTCA ÉS FELNÖTT MAISIE. VÍRUS ELKÜLDVE! (Eközben Felnött Maisie-nél.) RANSIWARE JÁTÉK ELFOGADOD? IGEN NEM <- NEM? BIZTOS? NEM ÉRDEKEL ITT NINCS NEM FELROBBAN A GÉP TE MEG MEGDÖGLESZ HÁHÁ! - KÜLDŐ: CSÁRLI BÉKU IAN DUERRE ARANY GENERÁTOR. Felnött Maisie: Menj a kúrva- (Felrobban a gép és az épületnél felrobban a külseje és kirepül... ezután pár perccel késöbb ott fekve haldoklóan menetek Felnött Maisie a sétáló utcában.) (Kimennek a többiek.) (Megtalálják és meglátják a fetrengő és szenvedő F-Maisie-t. Felnött Maisie-t.) Csárli Béku: Kérlek szépen itt van a korunk kitűnő embere! FELNÖTT MAISIE! hallod mindjárt lejár az ideje Maisierr-nek és a többieknek és ki volt a társad? Ja tudom... nem... Felnött Diána. Találkoztunk vele a más világban. Ott normálabb remélem te ott másabb vagy de egyet jegyezz meg: Velünk te nem szarakszol megértetted? Felnött Maisie: Pih- (Köhög) Csába... Ahhh... (Meghal.) Csárli Béku: Oké gyerekek ezt nem értem miért pedig csak a gép robbant fel vagy ilyen nagy kárt okozott? Mais: Hát hallhattuk. Csárli Béku: Ja. Na mindegy is menjünk. (92.Fejezet: A végső megoldás III. - Maiserr ahogyan felkészül.) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Június.30. 06:10. Maisierr. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Gránit utca körül a Tesco közelében. Egy kis betekintőt láthatunk ahogyan valami történik Maiserrékkel míg Csárli Békuék máshol vannak.) Maisierr: (Bent van a Tescóban ahol ő meg akarta próbálni a védett öltözékét de azt az Időgép törölte. Minden olyat ami ilyen. Mindenkinek ezért saját magát nézi a tükörben aztán belever egyet.) BAZDMEG! 994-Maisie: Mi az Maisierr? Maisierr: Semmi csak amikor a menekülés történt akkor... eléggé letört voltam csak annyi volt hogy elfogtam azelött azokat a szarosokat aztán elmenekültem. Nem is értem miért nem szálltam szembe velük... 994-Maisie: Mindegy is Maisierr inkább foglalkozz mi lesz a következő ami ebben a világban fog történni. Maisierr: Hát... okés. Maisierr Gondolata: Nem is tudom mi is legyen... adjam meg magamat? DE MÉGIS MI A FASZNAK?! Jé hallom a saját gondolatomat... De visszhangosnak hallom... HELLÓ!!! Ó... Ó... Ó... Aha... Az keménységes... De mi lenne ha másra használnám ezt- 256-Maisie: Maisierr Gonosz Emma hív a Skype-on. Maisierr: Oké megyek. (Elmegy a pulthoz.) Maisierr: Csá hol vagy? Egész nap rád várunk. Gonosz Emma: Cső! Hát sok a dolgom meg hát Csávolyon tevékenykedek a tervek létrejöttében azonnal jövök és úton is vagyok. Maisierr: Most hol vagy pontosan? Gonosz Emma: Hát nem tudom úgy pontosan meg mondani de- Aha, Aha. Itt vagyok a szegedi út körül. Maisierr: Okés Oká! Várunk akkor! Gonosz Emma: Okés! (Kilép.) Maisierr: Okés... akkor menjünk ki mert pár hülyegyereket ki kéne rakatni őrségbe vagy nem... nem tudom eléggé szar kedvemben vagyok. 853-Maisie: Akkor majd elmegyünk. Maisierr: Okés... (Pár 3 órával késöbb...) (Maisierr dolgozik a Don Pepe pizzázójának a pultján...) 296-Maisie: (Berohan.) MAISIERR! Heh... hehh... Van... ehgy... hírem... számodra! Maisierr: És még is mi lenne az? Csárli Békuék harcra készen vannak? Tán valaki itten meghal? vagy micsoda? 296-Maisie: Nem, nem. Hanem az hogy Felnött Maisie meghalt. Maisierr: (A szótol lefagyva elővette az egyik üres szaros poharát és attól leesett a pohár.) Mi. A. FASZ?! 296-Maisie: Egyszerüen Csárli Békuék egy Ransomware és egy Ansi Bomba összerakásával vagy összetételéve egy Ransibombát rakott össze amit titkosította az összes adatait sőt törölte is azokat aztán a gépet felrobbantotta. Nagy kárt okozott. Maisierr: Pontosan? Mennyit? 296-Maisie: Kb. Úgy hogy kirepült a robbanástól a gép felrobbant mint említettem és az épület külseje az az emeletnél ahol a gép volt az is kirobbant. Szép nyomot hagyott hátra. Maisierr: Kirepült a robbanástól aztán az épület külseje az egyik emelet külsejét kirobbantotta aztán ez történt? 296-Maisie: Jah... Maisierr: És hogy halt meg? 296-Maisie: A tudomásom szerint miután kirepült onnan nem tudott lábra állni és végig fekve vagy fetrengve kúszott át a Sétáló utcába és annyira nagyok voltak a sérülései hogy ott meghalt miközben ott kimentek Csárli Békuék. Maisierr: És hol sérült meg? 296-Maisie: Mondom: Skáláknál egytől tízig de na- Maisierr: Na akkor mondjad már! 296-Maisier: Jó, Jó mondom akkor: Has 5. Mellkas 7. Kezek olyan 5-6 körül és fej 8. Maisierr: Na és a láb? 296-Maisie: Ja a láb az... olyan... 10. Ezért nem tudott már lábra állni. Fájt is meg le is bénult. Maisierr: Á PICSÁBA! Köszi hogy tájékoztattál erről mehetsz is szia! 296-Maisie: Okés ha keresel bennünket akkor kint leszünk- Maisierr: Oké, Oké, Menjél, Majd Megleszünk, Szia! (Kimegy mert dudálást hall.) Maisierr: TE KÖCSÖG! ÁHÁHÁH! (Kijön Gonosz Emma.) Gonosz Emma: Látom minden megvan. Maisierr: Hát ja. Akkor mehetünk is? Gonosz Emma: Ja, ja. OKÉS CLÓNOK MEHETÜNK MÁR IS! (Beszállnak a többiek és elindúlnak. Egyenesen oda ahol mindig is ottan voltak a küzdelmek.) (93.Fejezet: A végső megoldás IV. - Gonosz Emma megérkezése Bajára és az ő előzménye.) (Visszatekintés: 1993.Júniusa körül. Gonosz Emma. Helyszín: Magyarország, Csávoly, Valahol. Egy kis betekintőt láthatunk ahogyan megtudhatjuk azt mi a fasznak volt és tartózkodott Gonosz Emma.) (Nézi a telefonját.) Gonosz Emma: Hah... Milyen nem érdekesek a hírek. 784-Maisie: (Kopog) Bejöhetek? Gonosz Emma: Gyere! 784-Maisie: (Bejön.) Hallod kellene ide pár dolog de nem is kevés. Gonosz Emma: És mégis mi a faszért? 784-Maisie: Pár napok elteltével eljön az az idő amire minden számítani fog. És ez nem Június 3.-a mert az már rég elmúlt. Ha tudod mire gondolok. Gonosz Emma: Tudom... Tudom. De mégis mi lenne itten a próbléma? 784-Maisie: Mostanában nem vagyunk elég jók és arra gondoltam hogy ha már nem csinálunk semmit se és unatkozunk mint a szar avagy semmit se csinál hát elmehetnénk Bajára. Gonosz Emma: Hmm... 784-Maisie: És mi és én is a véleményedre lennénk kíváncsiak. Hogy mit gondolsz mert hát ott van persze Maiser- Gonosz Emma: Igen, Igen ott van. Ott van bizony ám! De mégis miért menjek oda? Egyátalán minek? Ha ő ott van akkor ő megtudja magá védeni és a harcot is kibírja vívni velük. A tudod kikkel. 784-Maisie: Igen, Igen de akkor is. Gondold meg! Gondold át! Miért kellene ezt mind tenni? Miért nem kell itt maradni? És hogy mit is jelent ez? Gonosz Emma: Hmm... mondasz valamit... valamit amit rávesz engemet egy olyan dologra hogy öljem meg magamat. 784-Maisie: Nem fogod! Miért ölnéd meg magadat? Ne nevettess! Na gyere akkor menjünk. Gondold át amúgy lehet hogy mi nyerünk nem ők ezúttal. Gonosz Emma: Okés na. (Pár nappal késöbb...) (Valamikor Június 27-én.) Gonosz Emma: Maisierr... fúha... hát nem is tudom. Hasznos most ez egyátalán? 935-Maisie: Hasznos-e az hogy itt meresztjük a seggünket és itt döglünk meg nem ott Baján? GONDOLD ÁT HÁT MI AZÉRT AKARJUK HOGY VALAHOGY VISSZAJÖJJÖN AZ AMIKOR TE MAISIERREL VOLTÁL BASSZAMEG HÁT MIT NEM LEHET EZEN MEGÉRTENI... ISTENEM... Gonosz Emma: Ó! ÓÓÓ!!! MONDASZ TE VALAMIT BASSZAD MEG! GYEREKEK EZ A GYEREK ÉPPEN AZT MONDJA AMIT KELLETT! ÉS A VAD-EMMÁKKAL MIVAN? 935-Maisie: Mindegyik meghalt. Gonosz Emma: MINDEGYIK MEGHALT! EZ ÍGY VAN RENDJÉN DE- Mivan? meghaltak? Azt hogy? 935-Maisie: Hát te ölted meg őket nem? Aztán még Csárli Békuék, stb...- Gonosz Emma: Oké, Oké, Oké, Oké, Értem már! Na. Akkor szerintem mehetünk is pár nap múlva csak készüljetek fel. (3 nap múlva...) Gonosz Emma: MEHETÜNK IS! (Elindúlnak de pár perccel késöbb felhívja Maisierrt.) Gonosz Emma: Már mióta nem beszéltem vele. Maisierr: Csá hol vagy? Egész nap rád várunk. Gonosz Emma: Cső! Hát sok a dolgom meg hát Csávolyon tevékenykedek a tervek létrejöttében azonnal jövök és úton is vagyok. Maisierr: Most hol vagy pontosan? Gonosz Emma: Hát nem tudom úgy pontosan meg mondani de- Aha, Aha. Itt vagyok a szegedi út körül. Maisierr: Okés Oká! Várunk akkor! Gonosz Emma: Okés! (Kilép.) Gonosz Emma: Húúh... Hát akkor hamarosan elindúl a nagy harc... A nagy háborúban. (Megérkeznek pár perccel késöbb.) Gonosz Emma: Akkor menjünk kifelé! Ééjjjééjj!!! (Kimegy mert dudálást hall.) Maisierr: TE KÖCSÖG! ÁHÁHÁH! (Kijön Gonosz Emma.) Gonosz Emma: Látom minden megvan. Maisierr: Hát ja. Akkor mehetünk is? Gonosz Emma: Ja, ja. OKÉS CLÓNOK MEHETÜNK MÁR IS! (Beszállnak a többiek és elindúlnak. Egyenesen oda ahol mindig is ottan voltak a küzdelmek.) (94.Fejezet: A végső megoldás V. - A harc hamarostani kezdete.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:01. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor ház. Megmagyarázhatatlan okokból most egy kis rövid betekintést nyerhetünk vagy nyerhetnénk abban hogy mi is van az Arany Generátor háznál.) (Beközelednek a házba.) Csárli Béku: Hát itt legalább nincsen clón- Gnok: (Lövés.) VISSZAMENJÉL! BAZDKI! 2497-Maisie: ÁHÁÁHHÁ! NEEE! (Meghal. Le van lőve. Hah.) Knek: NEEEEE!!! VISSZA MENJÉL A KÚRVA ANYÁDAT! (Lövöldözi a clónokat.) Csárli Béku: Hol lehetnek ezek? Mais: Biztos valahol a túlon. Csárli Béku: HOL VAGYTOK!? KÉNE A TÁMOGATÁS? Gnok: JA! AMÚGY A KONYHÁBAN AKADÉKOSKODUNK! WÁÁÁ! (Lövöldözi a clónokat.) (Futnak Gnokékhoz és segítenek.) (Lelövik az összes ott tartozó clónokat.) Gnok: Húh... huh... köszi. Már azt hittük meghalunk itten. Csárli Béku: Szerencse. Mais: Ja. Knek: Na mindegy is most amúgy mi lesz? Csárli Béku: Itt lesz az idő hogy kiderítsem hogy mi is ez a papírfecnin lévő üzenet ami Orkk és nem mertem lefordítani. De nem a szót szó szerint kell fordítani. Hosszabb mint tudom és gondolom. Na akkor fordítsuk is. Gnok: Sok idő amúgy? Csárli Béku: Nem tudom. Remélem nem. Gnok: Okés akkor. Csárli Béku: Mi a fasz lehet... mi... mi... Mais: Tán nem lehet az hogy- nem... nem... Kutyuli: Tán valami ilyesmivel kapcsolódik a mondat. Csárli Béku és Mais: Mivel? Kutyuli: A témához a közeledő háborúhoz... nem? Csárli Béku: Na várjál csak... Mais: Hmmm... (20 eltelik... és végül...) Csárli Béku: Bazdmeg... Megvan de- Nem merem... Mais: És mi az? Csárli Béku: Gyerekek... srácok... mit tudom én. Eljött az ideje hogy elpofázzam mi a fasz is ez a hosszan emlegetett mondat. És még pedig ez az: Eljön a nap mikor mind szembeszálunk azzal a szaros Maisierrel és Gonosz Emmával... és végül valami olyan lesz hogy Csárli Békuék nyernek de az egyik meghal a másik meg még él de olyan saját maga mintha halott lenne... Mais: Tehát akkor megvan ez is... de a következő... hogy ki hal meg és ki marad életben? De úgy hogy olyan mintha halottnak látszódna? Csárli Béku: A végén majd így is-úgy is kiderül. Na srácok akkor várhatunk is míg ezek a köcsögök el nem jönnek ide hozzánk- (Robbanás hallatszik.) Csárli Béku: Na srácok eljött az idő menjünk. (Kimennek.) Maisierr: BASSZAD MEG MOST AZTÁN MEGLETTÉ KÖCSÖG! Gonosz Emma: VALAKI ITT MA MEG FOG HALNI! Csárli Béku: Tudd meg minek kerestelek titeket. Az összes kibaszott Maisie clónoktól a végéig egy szemét vagytok... Ránézni rátok egyszerüen szemvájás... tudjátok mit? Legyen ahogy akarjátok... Háborút akartatok? megkaptátok! és még harcot is akartok velünk? HÁT LEGYEN BAZDMEG! (Előhúzza a pisztolyát és hirtelen egy lassításos átmenetellel lelő 1-2 Maisie clónt.) Csárli Béku: WÁÁÁÁ!!! Többiek: WÁÁÁÁ!!! (Csárli Békuék elbújnak hogy hátulról kivégezhessék a többieket.) Csárli Béku: Hát... ez nekem magas... És most szerintetek mi lesz? HÁT BASZTATÁS! Mais: És akkor most? Komolyan ilyen nincs! Csárli Béku: Egyenesen átmegyünk abba a kibaszott 2-Kerris házánál aztán hátulról má mindenki halott! (95.Fejezet: A végső megoldás VI. - A harc még csak most kezdődik!) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:16. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, 2-Kerris háza körül. Okés akkor most elindúl a harc és majd valaki biztosan...) (Bemennek a házba.) Csárli Béku: Okés srácok akkor mi felmegyünk a legtetejére a toronyra és onnan sárkányrepülőkkel lemegyünk megölünk pár clónikát oszt azokat a szarosokat is megöljük na mit szótok hozzá? HAAAAA?! Mais: Öhm... Oké. JÚHÚHÚHJJ! (Felmennek.) (Felmennek teljesen a toronyba.) Csárli Béku: Okés mindenki készen van? Többiek: Ja. Csárli Béku: Akkor mehetünk is! (Repülnek és lőnek közben de... valakit lelőnek... kettőt is.) Gnok: Mi ahh... (Fejen lövik Gnok-ot.) (És leesik.) Knek: GNOK! (Lábon lövik) ÁÁÁÁ!!! (Nem tud uralkodni az irányításán ezért ő lezuhan és a fejét beveri olyan nagyon hogy először látszódik emberként a megsérült feje aztán visszaváltozódik űrlényként. Ő is meghal.) Csárli Béku: BASSZÁTOK MEG! (Lövöldözi őket.) Mais: WWÁWÁWÁÁÁWÁWWÁWÁÁÁ!!! (Lővöldözi őket.) (Megölnek több mint 21.456 clónt és fejen.) (Átrepülnek a házuk tetejére.) (Előveszik a mesterlövész puskát és lövik a többi clónt. Amúgy 5.000.000-ból sok sok halott de azok akik most harcolnak az utcán azok kb. 1.240.320-an vannak. Kb.) (Befejezik a lövést mert kifogynak a lőszerből és megint de hamarosan fog történni valami.) Csárli Béku: Srácok azt hiszem már csak gránátjaink maradtak... Mais: AKKOR DOBJUK ŐKET WÁÁHÁHÁHÁÁÁÁ!!! (Dobálják mint az őrültek a gránátokat.) (Több clónt is megölnek de most komolyan ez már nem unalmas?) (Előjön Szelina és Melánia és ők is besegítenek.) (96.Fejezet: A végső megoldás VII. - Síralom után megint-) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:34. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Az Arany Generátor ház körül. Oké akkor most megint? szóval hogy meghal itt mindenki? EZ NEM LEHET!) (Lőnek.) Diánána: (Elővesz egy RPG-t és kilövi a rakétát amivel annyi járul hozzá hogy megdöglik pár clón...) EH... okés akkor mindennel megvagyunk? Csárli Béku: (Lő) Majdnem! Mais: BAZDKI!!! MIKOR LESZ MÁR ENNEK VÉGE?! Csárli Béku: Majd! Jó-Diánána: Én nem tudom srácok deh. (Röhög) Áháh! De legalább mi nem fogunk meghalni- (Torkonlövik Jó-Diánánát.) Csárli Béku: NEEEEE!!! Jó-Diánána: (Nézi a többieket és leesik. És lezuhan. Meghal.) Csárli Béku: JÓ-DIÁNÁNA!!! (Leugrik.) (A többiek is.) (Csárli Béku odamegy Jó-Diánána teteméhez és elkezdi szidni a clónokat.) Csárli Béku: A KÚRVA ÉLETBE! MIÉRT? MIÉRT PONT ŐT?! MIÉRT NEM LEHETETT VOLNA?! DE EZT NEM HISZEM EL! (Feláll és egy minigunos nagy erős Maisie clónhoz odamegy erősen belebasz egyet a torkába és erősen ki is tépi a fejét. És még hozzá el is veszi a Minigunt.) Csárli Béku: WÁÁÁÁÁ!! (Lő a minigunnal ekőzben.) DÖGÖLJÖN MEG MINDEN EGYES KIBASZOTT MAISIE CLÓN AMELYIK A KEZEMBE KERÜL! Ő VOLT AZ EGYIK LEGJOBB! ÉS TI NEKTEK MEG KELLETT ÖLNÖTÖK?! MEG FOGOM ÖLNI AZT AKI MEGÖLTE SZEGÉNYT!!! DÖGÖLJETEK MEG MINDANNYIAN A KÚRVA ANYÁTOKAT WÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! (Kifogy a Minigunból és csak egy kése van. Hát ezért nincs választása. Mindenkinek átmetszi a torkát és kitépi a fejüket míg...) Maisierr: ROBBANÁS! (Egy kis robbanás következődik be. A Davy Crockett féle bomba... de semmi radioaktivítás... csak homovihar féleség... romos épületek különös járatai, stb...) (97.Fejezet: A végső megoldás VIII. - A robbanás után.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:16. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Különös járatok, halállal végződő emberek mi történt itten most komolyan mondja már meg valaki!) (Mindenki émelyegve és ájúlt féleségességgel kelnek fel de a harc még folytatódik.) Csárli Béku: Ahh mi a... Diánána: MENNÜNK KELL GYERÜNK! (Átmennek az épületeken keresztül.) Csárli Béku: Egy Davy Crockett féleséges bomba... ami radioaktivítás nélkül járul... érdekes... Diánána: Ja de- (Kikerül egy akadályt.) Ez van most. Lesz ennek vége is. Mais: Hát ja. (Kikerülnek pár akadályt... Miközben még mindig folyik a harc...) Csárli Béku: Meddig fogunk még itt lenni? Mais: Mit tudjuk mi lehet soha nem lesz vége ennek. Ja várjál de. (Felmennek a legmagasabb helységre.) Diánána: (Lenéz.) AZTA KÚRVA... Okés srácok akkor megint ugrani fogunk de nem akárhogyan... Lemászunk innen... Csárli Béku: Okés. (Lemásznak az épületekről és rejtőzve figyelik a többieket.) Diánána: Okés akkor mi csak lőjjük őket Csárli Béku ti meg csak egyszerüen az egyiket megölitek. Melyik a legnem fontosabb innen? Csárli Béku: Hát... Gonosz Emma. Diánána: Akkor hamarosan megdöglik! Csárli Béku: Okés... akkor C4 el van valahol helyezve? Diánána: Nem. Mert? (Elővesz egy C4 detonátort amit a Clónoktól szerzett... a gonoszoktól.) Diánána: ÓÓÓ! Hogy basznád meg azt hogy? Csárli Béku: Olyan idióták ezek hogy könnyen lehet lopni tőlük. (Megnyomja a gombot és felrobbant pár clónt... úgy 1.000-ret. Ezret.) (98.Fejezet: A végső megoldás IX. - Átváltozás valahogy?) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:35. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Minél rövidebb a fejezet annál jobb!) Csárli Béku: Oké akkor folytassuk azt amit abbahagytunk és- Időgép: ROMOK ELTÜNTETVE ÉS MINDEN VISSZAÁLLÍTVA A RÉGI KERÉKVÁGÁSBA! Csárli Béku: És most aztán mindenkit kinyírunk! (Mindenkit megpróbálnak megölni mármint a gonoszokat.) (Késöbb...) (99.Fejezet: A végső megoldás X. - A végénél járva...) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30.10:35. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja. Milyen gyors vót ez mi?) (Maradék clónokat megkeresik és megölik és márcsak a Maisierr és Gonosz Emma párbaj van.) Csárli Béku: Erre vártam egész időben... meghaltok! (Egy kis harc folyik köztük és végül... (Letámadja Gonosz Emmát és... hát...) Csárli Béku: MOST EGÉSZEN VÉGED LESZ (Előveszi a kését.) ÁHÁHÁHÁÁ! (Elvágja a torkát. De lassan... Lassan... Nagyon... Nagyon. Lassan. Aztán letépi a fejét és eldobja.) Maisierr: Mi a- WÁÁÁ!!! (Beledob egy kést Csárli Béku mellkasába hátulról. De kiszedi.) Csárli Béku: Azt hitted meg tudsz ölni mi?! NA EZT NÉZD WÁÁÁH! (Fekve eldobja a kést egyenesen Maisierr lábába... a vádlijába.) (Ő is elesik de hamar felkel ahogyan Csárli Béku is.) CsárlI Béku: Gyertek be srácok melött hívja a kis szopóit a értitek a szopótársait! Mais: Okés. Többiek: Oké. (Bemennek az Arany Generátor házba. És mindent lelakatolnak és bezárják teljesen az ajtót. A bejárati ajtót.) Maisierr: Nah... ahh.... GYERTEK! CLÓNOK AKKOR MOST NAGYOT FOG EZ SZÓLNI! (100.Fejezet: A vége.) (Betekintés: 1993.Június.30. 11:00. Helyszín: Magyarország, Baja, Arany Generátor ház. Most aztán ez megmagyarázható is lesz de egyenlőre ennyi.) Csárli Béku: Srácok én sajnálom... de soha nem voltam olyan jó védő. És bocsánatot kérek azért amit művelek. (Előveszi a Csodakardot. Ez a következő részben meglesz magyarázva milyen is.) (A többiek is előveszik a kardjaikat mások vagy Számszerírjat vagy Íjat vesznek elő.) (Maisierr-ék is így vannak de ők bárddal vagy fejszével vagy baltát és próbálják betörni az ajtót.) Csárli Béku: Ez most nagyot fog szólni! (Az ajtó kis része már látszódik hogy ki van vágva... de mi lesz ezután.) Csárli Béku: Itt lesz a végük... (Folytatása következik...) (Vége.) Category:Csárli Béku És Béku És a képzelet világa!